Hope of the Red Moon
by Hikari-letal-blood
Summary: When everything seems to be broken, she finds her guardian, her loved one, her family; Everything has its consequences, sometimes we dont see the answer right away, we need time, we need to suffer some times, but happiness is always there waiting for us!
1. The beginning

**Hello there!! ^^**

**Well this is my first fic!! so...hope u like it!!! btw english is my second language!! soooo... sorry for the mistakes!!! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto!!! it belongs to Kishimoto sama!! XD The rest belongs to me!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! HAHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* Oh Jashin!! I really need to stop coughing every time i laugh like that!! **

**Naruto: _Oi!! Hikari chan!!! take!! *hands me some medicine*_**

**_Me: *takes the medicine* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! WHO DID THIS!?!?!_**

**_Naruto: *runs away*_**

**_Me: -____- I KNEW IT!!!!......... NARUTO!!!!!!!! ARGHHHHHHH!!!  
_**

**Pairings:**

**Dont know yet!!...i'll think about it!! ^^**

**The Beginning**

_'Maybe...one day i'll be able to go with you.... to take your hand....to stop time and save you...One day! I'll be able to.....'_ *tear*

Far, deep in the forest, a little girl was crying, her tears falling to the ground, her body shaking and her soul trying to stop hating....

She was laying behind a tree her head resting in her knees, and her hands in her ears, she wanted that strange sound to stop, but it didn't, she felt it closer and closer, and even if she tried to make it disappear, it never did, her name was Shiroki Saki _(last name first; Shiroki means white demon, and Saki means hope)._

Her clan was very mysterious, even some of their members said they didn't know everything about it, many secrets were hidden and just a few knew them, and she was part of that group, she was born the day in which the demons of the clan were able to get out of the temple and take some lonely souls as their food, her mother didn't wanted her to be born that day, but there was nothing to do, even though,in the end something good came out of it; even if the babies that were born in that day, became half demons, Saki's case was different she was blessed by one Kirin _(a divine creature)_, he became her guardian, she named him "Katon", and he had the form of a little wolf.

The Kirin told Saki's mother that as long as she lives, he would be by her side, and even if he dies, he would give her part of his chakra as a way to prevent Saki to become half demon; with that, Saki's mother never stopped praying for the Kirin that saved her child; Saki became the princess of her clan, and the most important issues were given to her, even if she was just a little girl, even if they knew she was _their HOPE. _

_**Your body means nothing to them....but your soul means everything!**_

*FLASHBACK*[few days ago]

The day the war between half demons and humans, had come, the horror screams of the people could be heard, terror surrounded the temple, and many guards didn't had the opportunity to wake up; the half demons had taken their soul, others were simply killed by their own companions whom where controlled by the demons.

The loud noises were heard in the main room, were Saki and her mother were sleeping, Saki was still afraid of darkness, so her mother always stayed by her side until she fell asleep, but this time she also fell asleep by her side, a guard burst open the door, he was tired, and his clothes were drenched in blood.

"Akane sama! *pants* t-the half demons are coming!" he said trying to fill his lungs with some air.

Saki's mother stayed in shock for a few seconds, she got up, and tried to wake up Saki. "SAKI!! WAKE UP!" she said shaking her daughter's body soflty.

When Akane saw that Saki was just moving from one side to another in order to avoid waking up, she realized that the demons were getting closer to the main room, the guard told his group to protect the entry, and with that his group left, few seconds later the whole mansion was filled with silence;_ Souls were taken,_ desperate Akane, took off the sheets from Saki, waking her up.

"Okaa sama?" Saki said with a sleepy voice and rubbing her eyes, while she tried to follow her mother's hasty steps through the room.

when she saw that Saki was awake she took her by the hand, and took her to the main grounds, the guard was always behind them, their legs hurt and their lungs were claiming more air.

"Okaa sama! Whats going on!? Im scared!! Okaa sama!", the poor little girl yelled confused.

Akane stopped when she heard her child said she was scared, she kneeled down and gave her a hug, trying to comfort her daughter and called Katon, the screams of terror could be heard clearly in the main grounds, as if they were right beside them, which made Saki to shake and hug her mother tightly.

"Don't worry! Everything is gonna be okay!" Akane said in a calmed and sweet voice, Saki looked at her mother and smiled.

"Arigato! Okaa sama! Demo! Where's Otou sama!!?", Akane looked at the guard trying to find the answer to her daughter's question, but he only gave her an "Im sorry" look, this made Akane to cry and hug her child tightly, as Saki just tried once more to get her question and answer, she felt how her mother was crying and hugging her desperately, something had happened, but what?, the sadness that had surrounded Akane was now surrounding the poor Saki.

Akane "stopped" crying when she saw the guard taking a fighting stance, so she quickly told Katon to get closer, it was now or never; she pulled Saki up, and made her sit down in Katon, but Saki didn't wanted to pull away, Akane gave her one last hug and pleaded Katon to take her away, even though Saki didn't wanted to leave her and Katon didn't wanted to disobey Saki, her mother pleaded both to go away.

"Saki! My little girl! I always wanted to give you a different future! And even though this is not the way! I- I don't.." Akane was interrupted by the guard yelling at both of them to get ready.

"They are coming!!" The guard said, scared.

Akane gasped -"Please! Katon! LEAVE NOW!!" she said with hurry, when Katon was ready to run, Saki made him stop, she wanted to stay.

"Okaa sama! I don't want to go!" Akane gave her little child one sweet smile "Saki! I would really love to see you living the life I always wanted for you under the clear sky!".

"OKAA SAMA!! Don't say that!! Come with me!! OKAA SAMA!!", Saki almost yelled with tears running down her cheeks, but Akane just gave Katon an order he couldn't disobey either, he started running, and fled over the temple, getting away from it, while Saki saw her mother smiling sadly at her, but that view was covered by the flames surrounding the temple, Katon was able to get far enough to avoid the explosion, the poor little girl witnessed the destruction of her own home.

"OKAA SAMA!!! OTOU SAMA!!!!!" she yelled when she saw the temple falling to the ground, the wind taking her tears away.

**Well this is it!!! Hope u liked it!!! R&R**

**THANKS!! XD  
**

**Hikari-Letal-blood ^^**


	2. Anbu Encounter

**HI!! HI!!!!!! ^^**

**well first:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto!!! it belongs to Kishimoto sama!!! and like i've said before...the rest belongs to ME!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *cough* cough* Oh Jashin!! i hate this!!!!..**

**Kakuzo: If you pay me! I'll seek for some medicine! *wink* wink***

**Me: Forget it!! I always pay you!! and you always dissappear!! get lost!!! ARGHHHHH!!**

**Kakuzo: Fine!! *takes my wallet and runs***

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! there's no money on that wallet!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! *takes out a similar wallet with money* HA!!!! IT WORKED!!! IM SUCH A GENIUS!! WOW!! im so impressed!!! *talking alone* Oh!! Hikari!! you are awesome!!!....YEAH!! I KNOW RIGHT!?!?!....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *opens the wallet* #%! WHERE'S THE MONEY!?!?!?!...(¬¬ shut up!! and go on with the story!!)....owwww!! T___T MY MONEY!!!....well you are right...little voice in my head O.o....who are you btw!?!?!....(JUST GO ON!!! GOSH!!)....yeah! yeah!!...srry!! ^^**

**Pairings:**

***thoughts....thoughts....idea!!....no!!...thoughts...thoughts...* OUCH!! MY BRAIN!!! ^^**

**Anbu Encounter**

Saki was still laying behind the tree, and whenever she wanted to look at where she was, she only saw darkness and the big trees that surrounded her, making her hide her head again in her knees, fortunately she had stopped crying she couldn't take out more tears, Katon had gone to search for food, she was tired so he couldn't take her with him they have been running from the half demons for 5 straight days, they were getting near a village so the half demons didn't get closer or at least not all of them, Saki didn't wanted to stay any longer in that forest, it was getting late and the sounds she had heard before didn't stop, she knew they came from the half demons that were searching for souls; her soul, she wanted to run but she was too tired, even though being near the village gave her and Katon some advantage, she just wanted to go out.

Saki finally decided to calm down by looking at the night sky, it was full of stars, and the moon was beautiful, giving her enough light to not be afraid, but she was interrupted by some strange noises in the bushes, her eyes went wide open and slowly stand up, her body shaking, she took a small rock from the ground, and prepared herself, suddenly the noise stopped, she sighed and sat down quickly, like if her body had just fall to the ground her eyes closed and her breathing became normal, her right hand slowly stroke her black hair for a few seconds, when she was completely calmed her eyes opened and stared at the bushes.

She sighed while closing her eyes slowly, she noticed how a kunai was sent to the tree behind her, cutting her cheek, she was in shock, the noise from the bushes could be heard once more, she was so in shock that it was a miracle for her to be able to scream;

"KATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!", she yelled with her last breath, the scream was full of terror, even the half demons got scared of it , it surrounded the whole forest, Katon was arriving, but when he heard the scream of Saki, he speed up.

He knew it came from her, and that it was dangerous for her to be alone, she didn't know how to attack or defend, she didn't know how to fight.

Saki had her knees near her chest, she had her eyes closed, and her hands again covering her ears, she didn't wanted to see or hear what will go out of the bushes, her body was shaking, she opened one eye and saw a body in front of her, she closed it again.

"_OKAA SAMA! OTOU SAMA! PLEASE HELP ME!!", _she thought as she felt a presence getting closer to her little shaking body.

The ninjas tried to get closer, they had killed someone; and they wanted to take the body with them or at least destroy it, without leaving any trace.

"NOW!!" one of them said, the others went down from the trees and noticed a little girl, but something else caught their attention.

Katon was able to arrive, he had grown up (he can change his form), his paws sent flames, and his eyes were red, it was scary, he stayed in front of Saki, in a fighting stance; _to protect; _that was his mission_**, **_ he realized that there was a dead body in front, and got closer to it, never letting his guard down.

He smelled the death body and recognized it; it was a half demon, he got closer to Saki, whom opened slowly her eyes, when she felt he was scrubbing sofltly his fur against her skin; her eyes opened in surprise and happiness.

"Ka-Katon!" she said in a cute voice, but it could be sensed she was still afraid, her body was still shaking.

Suddenly a group of ninjas with white masks and strange marks landed in front of them, Katon quickly turned to face them, and got into a fighting stance, the ninjas stepped back, and took out some kunais, they were four.

Saki gasped and stood up slowly taking her necklace with both hands, one of the ninjas stared at her, while the others stared at Katon watching carefully every movement;

"Hey! You! little girl!!" the one staring at Saki said "Why are you here?"

Saki looked to the ground trying to avoid every eye contact, but then looked up when she felt Katon getting closer to her and groaning, one of the ninjas was walking to them slowly, with his hand over the mask.

Katon didn't wait for their attack and sent a small fire ball towards them, the ninja easily dodged it and jumped behind the others that were running towards Katon with a net on their hands, they threw it over him.

Saki stared in shock at Katon,_'DO SOMETHING!' _she thought, her body didnt moved an inch, but then someone getting closer to her made her react, she ran towards her guardian and tried to take the net off him, but it was useless;

"LET HIM GO!!" she yelled, but one of the ninjas took her arm and pulled her up, she faced him.

"I ASKED YOU SOMETHING! DON'T BE RUDE! AND WE WONT HURT HIM!" he said in a calmed but scary tone.

Saki looked down, he was hurting her arm, but she didn't say anything, that probably will make him mad, so she just tried to erase that from her mind, but it was useless, the pain was still there.

One of the ninjas realized his companion was hurting the little girl, so he kneeled down in front of Katon and took the net off from him;

"Sorry about that!" he said, Saki smiled sweetly at him and whispered "Arigato" her eyes gazed with kindness and forgiveness.

Even if she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling too or at least she felt his kind aura, his companions started to complain of what he had done, but he just glared at them, and they shut up, no more words were spoken.

He got closer to Saki, his companion let go of her arm and Saki slowly began to caress it.

"Sorry for that too!" the ninja said, Saki didn't say a word, but received Katon in her arms; Katon was calmed, it was rare for him to be calmed in front of an unknown person, the ninja slowly took Saki's harmed arm to see if anything worst had happened to it, he noticed that even if her clothes were almost ripped off, and her body was all dirty, she came from a rich family._ "Maybe she is the one!" he thought. _

Some minutes passed before he came back to reality when he felt two brown but yet beautiful eyes staring at him in amusement, Saki then looked to the ground embarrassed, he put his fingers under her chin and lifted up, she returned her gaze to his now crimson eyes;

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My-My name is Shiroki" she sighed "Shiroki Saki" she finally said trying not to hesitate.

Saki noticed how his crimson eyes went wide open for few seconds and how the rest of the ninjas stared at her impressed.....Katon stared at the ground at the remembrance of the clan.

"You are from the Shiroki clan!?" one of them asked surprised, Saki simply nodded, but the image of her home burning up and the smile of her mother, made her eyes form tears, the ninja with crimson eyes put his hand on her cheek, she didn't cried, she didnt want to look weak to him.

It seemed that they knew what had happened to her clan, so they didn't say a word, Katon went down to the ground, the ninja with crimson eyes stood up the rest of his team nodded at him, Saki stared at him and then hugged his arm and looked up, blushing a little, waiting to meet his gaze, he looked down.

"Saki, you are coming with us!" he said in a calmed but yet cold tone, Saki nodded and told Katon to get closer, he obeyed, and followed; even if she didnt know them, she felt a strange aura coming from his new savior, also those crimson eyes caught her attention; something told her not to leave his side.

_I want to know.....if one day i'll be able to wake up....without hurt...without pain....without feeling lost....i just want to know....._

They were ANBU from the leaf, and told Saki about Konoha, she had heard of it, but her clan never gave her the opportunity to go to the Village, her duty was to stay in the temple in the middle of the forest taking care of the demons, they didn't asked her any question, they were waiting to see Lord Hokage; he was the only one capable to ask her question without scaring her.

**Well this is it!!! Hope you liked it!!!**

**R&R**

**Thanks for your support _Invisible-gurl!!! _XD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! **


	3. Konoha Family

**WOHOOO!!! even if anyones reads T____T I'll still update!! i already have until ch. 9 LOL!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto!! it belongs to Kishimoto sama!! OMG!!! I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO OWN NARUTO!!!! YAY!!! *daydreaming*...btw the rest belongs to me!!! *no evil laugh this time* T___T  
**

**Naruto: OI!! HIKARI CHAN!!! ITS ALREADY TIME!!! DATTEBAYO!!!!**

**Me: *sigh* Hai! Hai!!...just wait!!!....**

**Naruto: HIKAAAAAAARIIII CHAAAAAN!!!!!!!**

**Me: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WAIT!!! *throws a small plushie of Naruto at Naruto*  
**

**Naruto: ITAI!!!!!! Why are you so mean with us...with me!!!.....hmmmm whatever!!....!???  
**

**Me: srry!! ^^....just wait okay!?!?! *prepares another plushie behind her back*  
**

**Naruto: I dont like that tone!!!**

**Me: ¬¬ WHAT!?!?!?! I USED A NICE TONE!!!!! *throws a plushie of Sakura*  
**

**Naruto:*grabs plushie* AWWWW!! SAKURA CHAN!!!!!! *starts hugging the plushie* **

**Me: O.o I'll just go on with the story....**

**Konoha Family**

Finally after 3 more days of traveling Saki was finally in front of Konoha's gates; the ANBU team that scolded her were nodding at each other, Katon never left her side and whenever one of them got closer to her, he always faced him in a fighting stance making them back off, except with the ninja of the crimson eyes, it seemed that it was the only one Katon really liked; so his companions decided he was the right one to take care of the little girl, and also it seemed that Saki felt safe by his side, she always was close to him, but she never spoke unless he asked her questions.

"Finally! We'll go directly to Lord Hokage's office!" One of them said and then began to walk.

When they were about to enter Konoha the ANBU team was stopped by other team, they landed in front of them, the leader walked towards them and immediately noticed the little girl hiding behind one of the ninjas, they never spoke to each other just nodded and looked around, the only thing that Saki really noticed was their gaze laying on her, so she always tried to stay behind.

Few minutes later both teams exchanged some scrolls and nodded to each other, the team that had arrived left again; so they kept walking through the gates, the entry guards greeted them in amusement when they saw the little girl, and whenever they wanted to say something one of them glared, making them keep their mouth shut, they noticed how all the villagers stared at the little girl, she was feeling some kind of pressure and tried to ignore them but it was impossible;

"We are almost there! But if you feel tired just say it!" a ninja said looking from above his shoulder at Saki, she looked up at him and then looked down at Katon smiling, they kept walking.

When they arrived to the Hokage's office, Saki was left outside while the others entered to inform Lord Hokage about the result of the mission, she sat down in front of the door crossed legs and played with Katon's fur while he just felt asleep, he didn't mind Saki playing with his fur.

She never left her gaze from the big old door in front of her, but her eyes were closing she was going to fall asleep, until she heard the voice of an old man say; "Tell her to come in"

Some footsteps could be heard from inside the room getting closer to the door and it opened slowly, the light began to lit up the hallway with the sunlight of the evening, Saki stood up slowly and woke up Katon;

"Saki-san come here" one of the ninjas said, she nodded and walked into the office, it was quite big, with lots of books, big windows and a perfect view of the whole village, she really liked it.

Katon always stood in the middle of the room, following Saki with his gaze, she was walking around without noticing that everyone was staring at her, specially Lord Hokage;

"ah-hem" he cleared his throat.

Saki turned around to face him with a cute smile, he just shook his head a bit disappointed but Saki noticed how he was smiling, he could laugh if he wanted to, he pointed at her and moved his finger telling her to get closer, she did and stood in front of his desk, the ninjas just stood there looking at both of them;

"Shiroki Saki, right?" he said.

"Hai! From the great Shiroki clan" Saki added.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot that detail" Lord Hokage said with a smile, Saki smiled back, but her smile turned into a sad face.

Lord Hokage and the rest of the ninjas noticed how her cute smile was now a sad face, and how her eyes were forming tears, but she didn't cried, it was rare for such a little girl to be that strong; not to cry after losing her family 8 days ago?, it was quite impressive, she looked up at Lord Hokage;

"Okaa sama and Otou sama…they…" she was interrupted by Lord Hokage

"shhhh!....don't worry! There's no need to remember that sad story!" he said almost in a whisper, Saki simply nodded at him.

"Demo, we need to find you a place to stay!" he added, one of the ninjas got closer to Saki, she looked up and smiled.

"Are you sure Itachi?" he asked the ninja, he already knew why the ninja had approached, and his answer.

Saki was impressed she finally has heard the name of her ninja, she giggled softly.

"Lord Hokage! Im sure my family will be able to receive her at home! We have enough space for another person" Itachi said in a cold tone

"Then…take her with you! Demo I'll take care of her if your family decides not to keep her!" Lord Hokage said calmly but yet in a demanding tone, Itachi nodded at him and took Saki's hand; she was happy, and smiled sweetly at him, but now she wanted to see his face, Katon realized the sudden curiosity on Saki's eyes; Itachi had the feeling it was his duty to take care of her, he bowed and left with Saki, Katon followed.

Meanwhile in Lord Hokage's office the rest of the team informed him about how they had found Saki and only one of them didn't agreed with her staying with the Uchiha, but Lord Hokage didn't payed much attention to his complains and dismissed them quickly.

_I wont turn back with the promise i made, Lady Akane_!. Lord Hokage thought, while he saw his ninjas dissapearing in a cloud of dust.

-

-

-

It was night already there was no one around; fortunately the streets had enough lights so Saki was calmed, she was holding Itachi's hand happily until he stopped for a moment in the middle of the way and lifted up his hand slowly, Saki let go of his hand and watched carefully his movements, he put it against his mask and took it off sighing.

"Now we can keep walking! We are almost there!" he said in a cold tone, she stared at him for few seconds, and when he looked down at her, she didn't looked to the other side but kept her gaze on him.

In those onyx eyes, his long black hair in a low ponytail, his tane skin and his handsome features was all she could see, Katon licked her left hand trying to make her react but it was useless, they stood there for some minutes looking at each other until Itachi smiled a little at her, she woke up from her daydream and looked down blushing lightly, but looked up, when she noticed Itachi took her hand once more, she held his hand tightly and followed with Katon at her side a little bit tired, he was almost falling asleep in those never ending minutes of just glares.

********** LATER***********

Itachi and Saki were in front of the Uchiha's home, she held his hand tightly again like if she was telling him she was afraid.

"Don't worry! Im here!" he said calming her down, with that they passed the entry, until now nothing had happened, but Saki stared in amusement at the beautiful garden that surrounded the house, it was full of flowers, the entry was illuminated and everything was silent, until they entered.

It was a beautiful house, he was right it was quite big and had enough space, but something confused Saki, the entry didn't looked like the principal entry, Itachi noticed her confused look, but didn't say anything, he sat down on the floor without making any noise, Saki did the same, he took off his shoes slowly and put his anbu uniform in a desk behind Saki, she wanted to do the same with her shoes, but when she looked at her feet she didn't had any, Katon looked at her confused.

Both of them stood up and tried to go upstairs without any noise, but it seemed that someone had already noticed their arrival.

"NII SAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" a cute little voice coming from a little boy yelled, he was running towards Itachi, he had pale skin, dark eyes and black hair with a strange form, Saki looked at him confused, she noticed how Itachi received his little brother in his arms both falling down, they looked so cute mostly because they smiled at each other as real brothers, she stared at them sweetly.

But when she noticed that Sasuke turned his gaze to her she looked to the other side.

"Nii san! Who's that girl?" the little boy asked, Itachi looked at Saki and stood up quickly.

"You will find out later, Sasuke!" he took Saki upstairs, Sasuke just made a "Not fair!" look, and turned around when he saw his mother looking upstairs.

"Is your brother back, Sasuke?" she asked without looking at him.

"Hai! He's back!!" Sasuke answered with a smile on his face, she smiled back at him.

"Well then! I'll need some help! C'mon! Time to help your mom!" she said and giggled, Sasuke looked at her and stood up, his father appeared looking upstairs too when they entered to the kitchen, he knew something had happened.

Itachi was with Saki in his room, he was looking for clothes to give her in all the cabinets, and she just stood in the middle of the room following him with her gaze, she was so tired that she finally decided to sit down crossed legs.

When she was about to play with Katon's fur she noticed he was not by her side, but instead he was in Itachi's bed sleeping she giggled at the view, Itachi turned around a little to see what was going on and followed Saki´s gaze, he then noticed Katon was asleep over his pillow he smiled and kept searching.

"It seems I'll need to ask for some clothes for you, meanwhile you can go and take a bath" he said still searching,.

Saki looked at his back and stood up, she opened the door and got out of the room, Itachi turned around to see if everything was okay, but he noticed Saki was no longer in the room, but when he was going to look for her, he heard the sound of the water coming from the bathroom, he went out of his room and closed the door behind him quietly, leaving Katon asleep, he went downstairs and put his shoes on, Sasuke noticed how his brother was leaving again, but before he could say anything.

"I´ll come later! Sasuke! I need to pick up some things!" Itachi whispered.

"okay! Nii san! " Sasuke said grinning "Demo be on time for dinner! Or you will have to train with me tomorrow for one more hour" he added, Itachi smiled at him and left quietly.


	4. Smile

**HEY!! HEY!!! HEY!!!!!! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto!!! (but i'll love too!! XD) the rest belongs to me!!! YAY!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! *YAY!! i didnt coughed!!***

***waits for anyone to appear***

**Me: Where's everyone!?!?!** **T___T**

**(In other place of the world, all of the Naruto characters are in a meeting): WOHOOOO!!! MORE SAKE OVER HERE!!!!!!!!! *pum! pum! pum! music in the background***

**Naruto: Oi! Sa-ku-ra chaaaaaan!! Where's Hikari chan!?!?!**

**Sakura: dunno!!**

**Naruto: I thought you were the one in charge of the invitations!!!!  
**

**Sakura: OHHH!! THAT!!....hehehe!...I forgot hers!!**

**Naruto: O______________________________O NANI!?¿!?!?!??!?!?!? **

**Me: (in other place of the world, really far from them): T_____________T............OHH WELL!! LIKE WHATEVER!!! *turns on the stereo* WOHOOOOO!!!!!!!......................... Note to myself: KILL THEM ONCE THEY RETURN FROM THEIR 'OHH-SO-COOL' PARTY!! YEAH RIGHT!!! MINE IS BETTER THAN YOURS!!! *awkward silence* ..... well at least......... *thoughts!...thoughts* ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz! u.u  
**

**Smile**

After Sasuke saw his brother leaving, he heard the noise of the water coming from the bathroom; he came upstairs and remembered the little girl that arrived with his brother

"_What is she doing here?"_ he thought as he got closer to the bathroom, he was going to stay in front of it until she got out, he wanted to know why she was there and who she was, but then his mother appeared walking to the bathroom with some clothes.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? Are you waiting for your brother to get out?" she asked smiling.

Sasuke turned to see his mom walking towards him, but he knew that it wasn't his brother the one in the bathroom it was that girl, but it seemed they didn't knew about her, so he just lied

"HAI!!" he said.

"Well then.. Tell him he is taking a lot of time! Your father wants to see him!" she said as she gave Sasuke some clean clothes.

"Oh! Give him this when he gets out!" she added, Sasuke nodded and sat down in the floor waiting for the little girl.

Thirty minutes later finally the door was opening, Sasuke looked at the steam coming from the bathroom, Saki went out slowly staring at Sasuke with her brown but yet beautiful eyes, her pale skin was now clean and it looked so soft, and her black hair was shinning more than ever, she sure was beautiful, like a doll.

She was now in front of Sasuke, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed at what she had done.

"Gomen! I don't have anything else to wear!" she answered blushing embarrassed.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked her, trying to erase what had happened.

But Saki was still embarrassed and ran towards Itachi's room.

"WAIT!!" Sasuke yelled running behind her, but she kept running until she got to Itachi's room closing the door in his face.

Sasuke tried to open it but she had locked it.

"What's wrong?" a male voice was heard from downstairs.

"Nothing! Everything is fine! Dad! " Sasuke answered nervous, but that didn't convince him, he went upstairs and stared at Sasuke, he turned around to face his dad, he was getting even more nervous at the thought of his father getting involved.

"Da-Dad!" was all he could say, Fugaku glared at Sasuke and then at the door.

"Open the door Itachi! We need to talk!" Fugaku said in a demanding tone.

But there was no answer, that seemed to make Fugaku get mad but he didn't showed it, he stepped aside and walked towards the stairs, Sasuke just looked at him sadly, but it was when Sasuke made the first step to go away that the door opened slowly, both Fugaku and Sasuke turned around.

Saki had opened the door and walked towards Sasuke, Sasuke glared at her and then at his father, whom was surprised to see her, he tried to say something to the little girl, but he just glared at her and then turned around and kept walking frowning, Sasuke was going to do the same but Saki took his shirt he turned around to face her, she was looking down and avoiding eye contact, an awkward silence surrounding them.

"Gom-Gome nasai! Sasuke" she said almost in a whisper.

he just glared at her, she let go of his shirt and turned around to get into the room once more, but suddenly he stopped her with his voice.

"You didn't answer my question!" he snapped.

"Shiroki Saki" she said and turned around smiling at him and all of a sudden he smiled back but turned around quickly and walked away, Saki did the same and giggled while she entered into the room again.

Itachi was able to make it on time for dinner, unfortunately for Sasuke he wouldn't train with him tomorrow, he sat down on the floor and took off his shoes, Sasuke was about to attack him from the back but Itachi stood up before he could jump on his back.

"Ow! Nii san!! You won't train with me tomorrow! That's not fair!" Sasuke said with a faint mad face, Itachi turned around to face him.

"Maybe next time! Sasuke" he touched Sasuke's forehead and smiled sadly at him.

"Why is it always "Next time Sasuke!"?" Sasuke snapped while rubbing the red mark on his forehead, Itachi went upstairs slowly.

"I'll help you with your training tomorrow!" he said, Sasuke smiled happily at him, Itachi looked back and smiled too, but Sasuke's happiness turned into worry, Itachi looked at him confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Da-Dad wants to talk with you!" Sasuke answered looking down, Itachi nodded and continued, Sasuke looked at Itachi's back and went to the kitchen.

A knock on the door was heard, Saki looked up, she was sitting on Itachi's bed, she stood up quickly an ran towards the door, something told her it was Itachi, she unlocked it and stepped aside, Itachi pushed the door slowly and looked at Saki noticing she had Sasuke's clothes on, he laughed a little, she looked at him confused and then realized why he was laughing and looked to the other side embarrassed.

"I brought you this! You can change now!" he said handing her some clothing, she smiled at him and took them, he sighed.

"Arigato!...Itachi onii sama!" she said happily, he didn't showed it, but he liked the way she had called him and how she smiled at him.

Saki went outside to the bathroom and changed quickly.

When she finished, Itachi was already waiting for her, he was going to introduce her to her new family, both went downstairs Saki was following Itachi and took his shirt; it was her way to say she was still behind him.

Fugaku, Sasuke and Mikoto were all at the table, the dinner was already served, Mikoto was smiling sweetly at Sasuke whom was talking about his day at the academy, his dad seemed to ignored him, he was looking at him, but it could be sensed that we wasn't paying too much attention.

When he sensed Itachi he immediately looked up, Mikoto did the same, and Sasuke turned around, silence surrounded the whole house for some minutes until Itachi broke the ice.

"Sasuke! i noticed you did well at the academy!" he said, the awkward situation with his dad few seconds ago didnt let him introduce Saki inmediately.

Sasuke smiled "Hai! But I need to train more!" he snapped.

Itachi stared at his dad and walked towards the table, he sat down, Saki was behind him she had already let go of his shirt, Fugaku looked at her

"Itachi! Why didn't you tell us??" he asked in a demanding tone, Itachi didn't answer, Sasuke looked at him worried, Mikoto looked at Saki and smiled.

"That doesn't matter anymore!!" she said happily.

Fugaku looked at her and sighed, Mikoto kept smiling and Saki smiled back, Itachi made a space between him and Sasuke for her, she sat down and looked at Fugaku, he also looked at her

"Tell us your name!" he said, Saki glared at Itachi he looked at her and then looked at his father.

"Her name is Saki from the Shiroki clan!" Itachi answered coldly for her and took the chopsticks.

Fugaku was surprised "Shiroki??" he asked almost for himself .

"so you are Saki hime?" he asked her.

Saki was surprised, he knew about her status in the clan.

"Hime?!?" Itachi asked looking at her, his eyes showing surprise for few seconds.

Saki nodded, sadnees covered her eyes.

Mikoto was in shock and Sasuke stopped eating and looked at her, her head went down instantly.

Once more silence surrounded them, Mikoto smiled at her husband and sighed, she knew her husband already knew the situation.

"Well Saki! Welcome to the family!" she said sweetly and with a big smile.

Saki looked up and smiled at everyone

"Arigato!" she said happily, everyone smiled at her.

Everything went fine, the Uchiha family was really having fun for the fisrt time, in so long.

"_This may be a good thing_" Fugaku thought as he saw his entire family in a better mood, the little girl had already left a good impression on him.

**Well, this is it!!! Hope you liked it!! ^^**

**R&R**

**Hikari-letal-blood!! XD**


	5. Troubles

**HI!! HI!!!! **

**Well......first...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto sama *you know the rest*MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA^^*cough* cough* OHHHH %&! NOT AGAIN!!! **

**Sakura: Nee, Hikari chan!! take this medicine!!**

**Me: ¬___________¬ YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Sakura: NA-NANI!??! *blinks twice* **

**Me: IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!! ARGHHHHHHHH!!! I REALLY WANTED TO GO TO THAT 'OHHH SO-COOL' PARTY!!!!!! BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! *fists ready***

**Sakura: hehehe Hikari chan!!! there's no need to get violent!!!! hehehehe**

**Me: OHH YEAH!!! OF COURSE NOT!!! LETS HAVE A PARTY INSTEAD!!!!............. ¬___¬ **

**lets....go...on with the story!!!! XD  
**

**Troubles**

**[A/N: TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD]**

Six months since Saki came to Konoha, she was living happily with the Uchiha clan, everyone knew about her and her sweet personality became famous in Konoha, she was very close to Sasuke, but she still didn't understood why he didn't liked being with the other girls she invited home, obviously many of them were close to her just to get closer to Sasuke.

With Itachi; she felt his sudden change, even if he always gave her the fortune to see his smile, she knew he was changing, he became colder and he didn't spare time with them, specially with Sasuke.

With Mikoto; well, she enjoyed having a "daughter" and taught her how to cook and made some things like her own clothes and other stuff, even if they where only six months she felt as if they where more, Saki also enjoyed being by her side at times she referred to her as "Okaa san", which Mikoto found surprising but yet a good sign of their relation.

With Fugaku; Saki always respected him and made sure not to make him mad, even though she thought he was very serious at times, she knew how to make him smile, he also saw her as a "daughter" specially when Saki tried her best to make Sasuke talk to him and cheer him up or when she got involved in his discussions with Itachi and hugged them both, specially him, to calm him down.

But the most interesting case was the one of Katon, he began to give Saki her own space but spare most of his time by Fugaku's side or with Itachi, he liked to play with Sasuke and when Mikoto was alone at home he followed her everywhere and sometimes was very protective.

Saki was waiting for Sasuke at the entry of the academy, it was a sunny day and the sky was clear of clouths, the trees were moving with the wind, it was a beautiful day and Saki wanted to go with Sasuke to buy something for Itachi, she thought that could cheer him up, she sat down near the tree that was in front of the academy and waited. **( A/N:btw she is the same age as Sasuke: 8 years old, but she didn't become a ninja).**

Even if Itachi didn't liked her to be alone in the streets, she escaped and thought that giving him that gift, he could possibly forget about it, but that was a dream that will never come true.

The sun and the wind and being in such a calmed place made her fall asleep, her eyes were heavy and began to close slowly, until she heard the voice of Sasuke, which made her jump from her position.

"What are you doing here?" her eyes went wide opened and stood up quickly, Sasuke was in front of her with an annoyed look in his eyes, and his hands on his pockets.

" Sas-Sasuke!!.....ahh! Uhmmm well I was wondering if you could go with me to buy something for Itachi onii sama!" Saki said in a sleepy tone while standing up, he looked to the side instantly like saying "No" and was preparing to go home.

"Don't waste your money, he doesn't like surprises!" he said walking.

Saki took his arm, he turned around to face her, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Demo… this could cheer him up! And maybe he would start training with you again!" she said trying to convince him.

He just sighed and kept walking while Saki slowly let go of his arm.

"Okay then….come with me! I know what to give him!" he said and turned around to see Saki with a big smile on her face, he smiled a little and walked.

Saki run to catch up with him.

"ARIGATO!! SASUKE!!!!" she yelled and then giggled.

But something made them stop in death tracks, their bodies turned around slowly, like robots.

"SASUKE KUN!!!!!" some girls yelled while running getting closer to them.

"NA-NANI!!?!?!?!" Sasuke said annoyed.

Saki took Sasuke's hand and started to run.

"HEY!! COME BACK!!! WE WANT TO BE WITH SASUKE KUN!!!!" a pink haired girl yelled speeding up, but a blonde haired one made her competition.

"SASUKE KUN!!!" she yelled while waving at them with a big smile, both kept running and Sasuke blushed lightly when he saw Saki was still holding his hand.

***************************************************************************

"Well *pant* finally they are gone! *pant*" Saki said behind some bushes in the park she was laying on the ground.

"I hope so!" Sasuke said, he was on his feet but his breath was heavy, Saki smiled at him and stood up.

"Now we can go buy that thing to onii sama!! Right?" she said happily.

"You still want to go? What if they are still looking for us?" Sasuke asked, not liking the idea.

"Don't worry! We can run again!" she said smiling looking at the sky, her eyes shining, fists in the air.

Sasuke sighed and got out and then helped her to come out.

Finally they were able to make it to the weapon store without being noticed, they were in the entry looking from there at the stuff it had, ninjas came in and out of the store and each of them waved at Saki with a smile, she waved back.

"How do you know them?" Sasuke asked surprised, Saki giggled.

"Onii sama always tells me not to go out on my own, but I always go out and I just know them, sometimes I help them!" she answered sweetly.

"You should listen to what he says!" Sasuke added while looking at a big guy who didn't looked like a good person, but the guy smiled at Saki and she smiled back.

"Have a good day!! Saki!" he said and walked away, a bag full of weapons and scrolls in his right hand.

Sasuke looked at him in an odd way but then he entered into the store and Saki followed.

"Sasuke what is that special thing that onii sama wants?" Saki asked.

The man in charge looked at them surprised but then realized Sasuke was there and he was one of his best clients, or it was just because he was an Uchiha??.

"Sasuke! What brings you here?" the man asked smiling.

"Sho sama!" Sasuke said, looking at the old man and waving.

"We need to buy something for Itachi onii sama!" Saki said and didn't let Sasuke talk.

"Itachi-san eh?....well I have plenty of weapons, choose whatever you want!" Sho said pointing at the stuff.

Saki walked through the store but didn't showed interest in anything, Sasuke stood by Sho's side and followed Saki with his gaze.

She then turned around and got closer to Sasuke.

"I thought you knew what he wanted!" she snapped.

"I did but know I think he won't like it!" Sasuke said, and stared at a random place of the store.

Saki turned around and sighed.

"uhmmm it's getting late! ...well Arigato! Sho sama!" she said and ran to other store.

"Anytime!! " Sho yelled and then looked at Sasuke.

"Is that your girlfriend? She is a nice girl! Take good care of her Sasuke!" he said with a smile.

Sasuke turned around "She is not my…" he sighed "I will Sho sama!" he said calmly and shaking his head slightly, he ran to catch up with Saki.

"Goodbye Sasuke!!" Sho yelled and sighed, "Oh the power of youth! Good times, good times!" he said to himself and laughed.

"WAIT!!!" Sasuke yelled while running, but Saki was running too fast.

"C'mon!! Don't be lazy!! Sasuke!!" Saki yelled back looking at him.

Since she wasn't aware of who was in front of her she pumped into someone and fell to the ground, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact and when she felt the little pain she opened one eye.

"Gome nasai!" she said instinctively.

Without looking up she recognized the voice of the man in whom she pumped.

"Saki! What are you doing here alone?" he said.

Saki's eyes went wide open and looked up slowly.

"I-ITACHI ONII SAMA!!" she yelled.

"NII SAN!!" Sasuke said from behind and panting a little.

Itachi had his arms crossed over his chest and a very serious look.

"Saki! I asked you something!" he said looking down at Saki.

"Gome nasai! Onii sama! ....demo I'm not alone!" she said sweetly and with a small smile, an innocent look in her eyes.

"She is with me!" Sasuke added with a sad smile.

Itachi sighed, in relieve, at least that's what it seemed.

Some minutes pass before Itachi sighed and let his arms at his sides.

"I just can't get mad at you two!" he said and helped Saki to get up.

"But what were you doing?" he asked looking at Sasuke, Saki turned around to face Sasuke and told him not to say a word, Sasuke smiled at him nervously.

"We were playing!" he said trying to sound convincing, Itachi knew they were hiding something so he just shrugged it off.

"Fine!... It's getting late! Let's go home!" he said and started to walk, Saki took Sasuke's hand and catch up with Itachi and took his hand too, she was in the middle, everyone was looking at them surprised.

"Hey! Onii sama!" Saki said, Itachi looked down at her.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"What were you doing there?" she asked him with a big smile he looked up and didn't say a word, he just smiled, Saki could see his smile and gasped in surprise.

"Ahh! Itachi onii sama! You are happy again!!" she said happily, Itachi turned his gaze to her as if she had waked him up from a daydream and then noticed Sasuke had his head down.

"Hey! Sasuke! You haven't said a word!" he said, trying to change the subject.

Saki got closer to Sasuke's face.

"Onii sama! Sasuke looks tired!" she said.

Sasuke remained silent and with his head down, but looked up when he saw Itachi on his knees giving his back to him.

"Let's go Sasuke!" he said.

Sasuke nodded and jump on Itachi's back, Saki smiled sweetly at Sasuke and started to run.

"The last one to get home is a..." there was a long pause from Saki until she yelled again "A CAT!!"

Sasuke looked at her confused.

"She has a lot of energy nii san!" he said, Itachi started to run.

Saki noticed how Itachi and Sasuke were getting closer to her and speed up, the road was now empty because they were getting closer to the Uchiha clan neighborhood, but everyone noticed them.

Saki waved at each of them and they answered with a smile or waving also, then they saw the two brothers arriving but they looked tired, Itachi decided to jump through the roofs of the buildings, obviously he was able to get home first.

Saki was jumping of happiness; she entered through the back door and took off her shoes.

"im back Okaa san! Otou san!" she said and giggled until she saw Itachi standing there.

"Onii sama!!" she said in surprise, Itachi smirked.

"Sasuke is already sleeping! So…who's the cat now?" he said putting his hand on her head.

"YOU!" Saki pouted and ran to her room laughing; Itachi watched her, and then turned his gaze to the man standing near the stairs.

"I thought I heard Saki's voice!" Fugaku said calmly.

"She just arrived!" Itachi said in a cold tone, and went upstairs.

"We have meeting in one hour! Don't be late!" Fugaku commanded and walked away, Itachi looked at him annoyed but managed to nod and then went to his room.

It has been only half hour since Fugaku told Itachi about the meeting, he was looking through the window, Sasuke was sleeping on his bed, he stared at him for a few seconds and then returned his gaze to the sky, it had the beautiful colors of the afternoon, he looked sad and his eyes were full of sorrow.

All of a sudden Saki was pulling his shirt.

"Onii sama! Onii sama!" she insisted, he turned around.

"What is it Saki?" he asked her calmly.

"There are three guys looking for you outside!" she answered with a simple smile.

He noticed she was a little bit worried and kneeled, Saki watched his movements carefully and then felt how he got closer to her.

His forehead almost touching hers.

"Don't worry!" he said and smiled, Saki left a kiss on his cheek and walked away, when she opened the door she turned around.

"Onii sama! You should smile more often!" she said and left, Itachi was surprised it was the first time she did something like that and smiled a little.

He left the room silently, when the door got closed, Sasuke woke up, it seemed he had heard their conversation, so he jumped out of the bed and walked outside.

The three men were in a bad mood and they wanted to talk with Itachi, at last night's meeting they had two missing members, one of them of course it was Itachi.

"Why didn't you come?" one of them asked in an angry tone he had long black hair.

Itachi remained silent, Sasuke was hiding in the entrance and watching everything.

"_Brother…so he really didn't go to the meeting last night_!" he thought as he watched carefully.

"I can understand that you've been occupied with a lot of missions since you joined Anbu" the long black haired one spoke again.

"But we won't treat you differently" his companion of spiky hair said completing the phrase.

Itachi was calmed but he didn't liked the pressure they were putting on him.

"I understand… I'll be more careful from now on" he said in a very respectful tone "Please leave" he added not changing the tone of his voice.

"Wait there's one more thing we need you to answer!" the same man of the spiky hair said.

"Regarding the suicide in the Nakano River last night" he added.

Itachi looked at him, his face remaining the same; cold and calmed.

"Of Uchiha Shisui!" the man added.

"_Suicide?"_ Sasuke thought, he was in shock.

"The other man that did not arrive to the last night's meeting was Shisui…I thought that you considered him as a true bother" the one with long black hair said.

the one with spiky hair took a note and gave it to Itachi, it was the suicide note that Shisui had written.

"We want you to take this to Anbu and request an investigation!" he said in a demanding tone.

"If it was suicide then what is left for an investigation?" Itachi asked holding the note in his hands.

"We already analyzed the handwriting…but for a person with the Sharingan it is easy to copy the handwriting… I doubt that a man like him would leave all behind and die specially for those reasons, when he always showed the clan he was willing to do anything for it!" the one with long black hair said staring at Itachi, which made Itachi get mad.

"You can't judge a person by your preconceptions and their appearances" Itachi said also staring at the man.

"I'll leave that theory to you!" he said as an answer.

"Itachi, take that to Anbu!" the one with spiky hair demanded once more.

"Understood!" Itachi bowed and watched them walk away.

But one of the men, the one that had remained silent the whole time spoke loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"We, the Police Force have connection to Anbu as well…so if you are trying to hide anything…We'll know!" he said in a reproachful tone.

"Why won't you be more direct?" Itachi asked with hatred in his eyes, the three men turned around immediately, sharingan activated and they had changed their expressions to ones of complete rage, but Itachi didn't stay back he also activated his sharingan.

"So, you are suspicious of me?" Itachi asked his tone had changed to one more aggressive.

"Yes!" the one with long black hair didn't hesitate to answer.

"Listen Itachi, if you betray the clan…you won't go unpunished" the one with spiky hair said trying to prove superiority.

Sasuke was in shock at their comments, the next thing that is known is that the three men are laying on the ground apparently Itachi had just beat them up, once more he said to them not to judge others by their preconceptions and their appearances, they all tried to stand up, they revealed that Shisui was told to keep an eye on Itachi specially after he entered Anbu, he had changed and they knew something was going on, but Itachi seemed to not care and just said how he was already losing the hope on the pathetic clan.

It was a surprise for Sasuke he had never seen his brother like that, but Fugaku arrived on time and told Itachi to stop.

"Itachi! Stop it!" Fugaku said, his eyes showing surprise by the sudden actions from his son.

Itachi stopped but his eyes were full of hatred, he took a kunai from his pocket, and sent it to the clans symbol in the wall, it cracked and all of them were surprised by his sudden reaction in front of his father, but gave the three men one reason to make Fugaku give the order of arrest.

"Captain!" they said in unison.

Fugaku denied to give it and tried to make an excuse for Itachi, even if he looked like he was going to fight, Fugaku didn't wanted to give that order, it was then that Itachi stopped hearing the voice of his little brother.

"STOP BROTHER!!" Sasuke yelled with a few tears formed in his eyes, Itachi stopped in death tracks, got into his knees his body was on the ground, they couldn't see his face.

"It is not me who has killed Shisui… but for the words I have spoken I'm deeply sorry" he said in a very calmed tone.

Fugaku told his men to leave and went inside, he was relieved.

"Itachi lets go back inside!" he said to the elder Uchiha.

Itachi looked at him still on the ground but now he had a different sharingan, one full of hatred, the 3 tomoe were now unified to the pupil, it looked darker; Sasuke saw it, he was impressed but scared too, but in the end he didn't say a word, it was his brother after all.

_Someone whispered in the distance"Katon...I know you saw it too!.... I know you saw those crimson eyes with a different form...wake me up!! Before its too late!!!" _

'_When the time comes you'll wake up, but you won't be free....I'll make sure you are under her total control..' The voice answered at the female's voice pleading...._

**This last part I tried my best not to put everything!! (im too lazy for that!!) but i know you'll get the point!!...**

_**WOHOOO!! Okay!! hope you liked it!! :):)**_

_**R&R please!?!?!?! *puppy eyes***_

_**Thanks for your support XD  
**_

_**Hikari-Letal-Blood  
**_


	6. Im Sorry!

**Hey!! Hey!! Hey!!^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!...Masashi you lucky bas-...**

**Naruto:** **OI!!! DONT DARE TO SAY THAT!! DATTEBAYO!!!**

**Me: ¬¬ OKAAAAY!! WHATEVER!!..but i still think he is a lucky bast-**

**Naruto: *covers my mouth* HIKARI CHAN!!!!!! **

**Me: mhmhmhmhmhhmhmhmmhmhmhmhmhmh *fists ready***

**Naruto: WHAT!?!?!**

**Me: mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm ARGHHHHH!!**

**Naruto: OHHH! THAT!!...well...you should go and get some help with your vocabulary!! you know?!?! sometimes i just dont understand you!! **

**Me: ¬¬ *points to the hand covering mouth***

**Naruto: hehehehe!...lets go on with the story! Dattebayo!!...._btw _**_**Hikari chan owns the rest!! **_

**Im Sorry!**

Itachi and Fugaku were talking in the meeting room; the meeting was canceled thanks to the incident between the Police Force and Itachi.

"Im deeply sorry…Father!" Itachi said looking down, Fugaku stared at him and sighed.

"I'll look over you with full responsibility!" Fugaku said standing up and walking outside the room "You've been acting strange lately!" he added but it was almost like a whisper.

Itachi looked up but didn't turned around to look at him he was waiting for him to leave the room.

"Otou san!! Otou san!! " Saki yelled running towards Fugaku, he looked to the side and watched her.

"What is it Saki?" he asked her trying to sound calmed but she sensed he was mad, when she got to where he was she looked at him and smiled.

"Where's Itachi onii sama?" she asked jumping.

"He's inside! But he needs some time alone..." he answered and walked away.

Saki stopped jumping and stare at the door, she opened it a bit and saw Itachi , but she remembered the words of Fugaku and walked away.

When she was walking away the door opened and Itachi went out, but he didn't noticed her because he walked away by the other way, she stood there, she noticed Itachi was not in a good mood.

After a few minutes standing there, she thought "_AH! Sasuke!!"_ and went to Sasuke's room running.

"Knock! Knock!" someone was knocking on his door but he didn't care, he was laying on the bed looking at the four walls that surrounded him.

"Sasuke!!" Saki yelled from outside trying to open the door, but he was too concentrated in what had happened earlier.

"_That was a different Sharingan!"_ he thought as he tried to stop thinking .

"Saki! Sasuke is tired! He needs to rest!" Sasuke heard Fugaku speaking with Saki.

"But Otou san!! I need to show him something!!" she said.

"Show him later!" Fugaku said in a demanding tone, _is he mad at me? Otou san? Did i do something wrong?_ Saki thought while she looked at her Otou san sadly.

"Gome nasai!" Saki said as an answer and walked away.

Sasuke jumped out of the bed and opened the door, he walked outside and watched his brother walking towards his room but they didn't say a word, their path crossed, an awkward silence surrounded both Uchiha's for a few minutes, Sasuke turned around to watch his brother walking away.

He was worried and when Itachi locked the door of his room, Sasuke turned around and looked down noticing Katon was moving his tail and with a ball between his paws.

"You are a wolf but you behave like a dog!" Sasuke said taking the ball in his hands and running, Katon followed and jumped every time he wanted to take the ball from Sasuke's hands.

"Okaa san!" Saki said sitting down in a chair on the kitchen.

"Hey Saki! I thought you were with the girls!" Mikoto said not looking at her.

She was making dinner.

"They left few minutes ago!" Saki lied; it was her way to go outside without anyone.

"Really? Well Aiko-san called an hour ago! She was looking for you!" Mikoto said as she didn't know Saki was lying.

"Ugh! Well I-I..." Saki was looking for an excuse.

"I know you want to have more time with Sasuke and Itachi! But they just can't!" Mikoto said turning around and getting closer to Saki, her head went down instantly.

"Gome nasai! Okaa san!" she said and jumped off the chair landing on her feet, Mikoto giggled and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry! This will be our little secret!" she said, Saki giggled and walked away.

"Arigato Okaa san!" she said before she left, Mikoto smiled and then returned to her cooking.

Before getting out of the kitchen Saki turned around for a moment.

"Okaa san?" Saki asked to get her mother's attention, Mikoto simply nodded as telling her to continue "Is Otou san.... mad at me?" Saki asked her tone sad and her voice trembling.

Mikoto turned around smiling at her "Saki, he would never get mad at you....you are a good girl! Dont worry about it! He's just worried with Itachi's sudden behavior.....He doesnt like his attitude at all!" Saki heard the last sentence like a whisper, she looked at Mikoto's humor changer, first she had a smile and now sadness was holding her eyes, but she couldnt deny it, she knew Itachi was changing.

Saki was taking a walk around the house, she felt lonely even if she had a family now, she missed her true family.

"Okaa sama! Otou sama! I miss you!"she said as she passed by through the little pond on the backyard.

"ahh" she gasped in surprise, the pond had the reflection of the moon .

_It's beautiful!"_ she thought as she got closer, and kneeled down to watch the reflection closer .

"Uhmmm! NANI? I don't know any red moons!!" she said curious as she saw the reflection of the moon changing its color to a red one, then she looked up at the sky to watch the moon, but this one didn't change it had the same color, she rubbed her eyes and looked again, no, nothing had changed.

Saki looked down again, the moon was red, she got closer and tried to touch the water with her finger, when she did, the water began to move in a strange way, the little waves that were supposed to form at her touch were big and they had a red color.

"_Na-NANI?!?!?"_ she thought as she was getting back to her position, but the water took her arm .

"KYAAAAAAA!!" she screamed and struggled but the water covered her mouth and took her inside the pond, her eyes went wide open, but close when she felt the water was taking her inside_. _

_BLOOD!! _She thought while the crimson water took her deeper.

Sasuke was playing with Katon, he was moving his tail and jumping until he let the ball fall to the ground, he stopped; Sasuke looked at him confused and walked towards the ball.

"What's going on? Are you tired?" he asked like if Katon could speak, but then he noticed how Katon moved his little ears and took a fighting stance, he was now showing his teeth he was full of rage and ran inside the house.

"WAIT!" Sasuke yelled looking at him surprised, but then followed Katon.

Itachi was sleeping, but he woke up when he heard the scream.

"Saki!" he said getting out of his room and running to the backyard.

Saki was trying to get out of the water but it became heavier, she struggled and when she was going to give in, she saw Katon running to her and Sasuke was behind, she was happy to see them but she couldn't show it, when she saw Itachi getting closer her eyes widened and her struggling became stronger, her mouth was kept shut, she couldnt scream, her vision was getting blurry with every second and her body was getting numb; suddenly darkness surrounded her eyes;

_To protect her! Thats my duty!._

"You are awake!" Itachi said.

He was sitting in the corner of the bed; it was still night the curtains were open and Saki was getting up slowly watching the full moon through the window, she cocked her heard to the side.

"A-A red moon!" she whispered and lifted her hand up as if she wanted to take the moon with her hand, Itachi stared at her and got closer.

"Saki! What happened? You've been unconscious for five days!" he asked.

Saki then looked at him and took the sheets off, she kneeled in the bed in front of Itachi and took his face in her hands with a delicate touch.

"Saki?" he asked a little confused but his face remained cold, she then smiled at him.

"Itachi onii sama!... Will always be Saki's onii sama! Always!" she said with tears in her eyes, but always looking straight to his.

Itachi was surprised with her comment, but it did touched his heart deeply, he loved her.

"You need to rest!" was all he could say before she asked something.

Smiling at her, he slowly cupped her cheek with his hand, Saki let go and watched the moon once more before looking at his now crimson eyes.

"Im sorry!" he said while she closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was his simple smile.

"Onii sama! You should smile more often!" she whispered falling asleep, a smile crossed her lips.

He stood up and walked towards the door, he opened it, but before leaving he looked at her, he had his onyx eyes on her now, but they were full of sadness and sorrow, he closed the door and left, his Anbu uniform drenched in blood.

**Well this is it!! ^^**

**Hope you liked it!! i'll be updating the next chapters in a week or so!! **

**Thanks for your support!!! XD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!**


	7. Time

**HEY! HEY! HEY!! WHAT'S UP!?!?!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!! To hell with all this stories if i did!! LOL!**

**Itachi: hn!**

**Me: nee, onii sama! what are you doing here?**

**Itachi: nothing.....**

**Me: REALLY!?!?! NO WAY!! *sarcastic tone* **

**Itachi: *death glare***

**Me: O.o srry!!.....anyways! lets go on with the story!!!....**

**Itachi: you forgot something!**

**Me: What!?!*starts thinking*...*two hours later*.......OHHHH THAT!!!!**

**Itachi: ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzz**

**Me: ¬¬ and they say im the lazy ass!!??...well I OWN THE REST!! got it?? get it??....PERFECT!!! ^^**

**Time**

Four years have passed since the massacre of the Uchiha family, Sasuke was arriving home, it was his last day at the academy, the screams of the many fangirls could be heard.

"SASUKE KUN!!! WAIT!!!" all of them yelled.

Saki was in the backyard near the pond, she sighed when she heard the yelling and annoying voices of the girls they brought horrible headaches, Sasuke always told her to go out for a walk or something, but since that day, she didn't dare to go out without Sasuke, she was making some decorations with the flowers and the bad memories of that day came back to her mind.

***FLASHBACK***

"Itachi onii sama!" she said lifting up her hand and opening her eyes slowly.

"Doctor! She's awake!!" the nurse that was at her side said happily.

The doctor went closer to Saki.

"Saki hime! You are finally awake! We are glad to know you are alright! Fortunately that man didn't do anything!!" he said closing his eyes as if he was bringing back a bad memory.

Saki looked at both of them confused, the nurse looked at the doctor and stepped aside so he could check if everything was alright, he put his hand on her forehead and she sensed chakra in his hand, she closed her eyes, the doctor then left the room with the nurse and with the other person that was by her side but she didn't know who it was, until she heard the doctor speaking.

"Lord Hokage! Everything is alright! She doesn't have any injuries or psychological damage, but I think that the real problem is her total lack of knowledge about what happened with the Uchiha clan" the doctor said worried.

"I'll talk to her about it!" Lord Hokage said opening the door and smiling at Saki.

She stood up slowly and sat down in the bed.

"Hi Saki! How are you feeling?" he asked her sweetly.

Saki looked at him and smiled and then looked down.

"Sarutobi jii chan!" she said and he stared at her waiting for the question "What happened?" she asked nervously, there was a long pause before Lord Hokage told her everything.

-

-

-

"_No! Not Itachi Onii Sama!!"_ she thought as she remembered his smile and how gentle he was, tears running down her cheeks and her hands holding tightly the sheets, she refused to accept the cruel reality about Itachi.

Lord Hokage put his hand on her shoulder.

"Im sorry!" he said trying to break the silence.

He knew she wanted to stop holding many tears, the ones running down her cheeks were just a few she let escape, Saki then stopped crying and looked up.

"Where's *sob* Katon and Sasuke?" she asked trying not to cry again.

"We are looking for Sasuke! He left the hospital without being noticed and Katon he is alright now!" he said and stood up, he walked towards the window and opened the curtains to let the sunlight enter into the room.

Saki followed his movements with her gaze.

"Sarutobi jii chan! Can I ask you something?" she asked looking through the window just like him.

"anything! Saki!" he said without looking at her.

"Do I have to go away from home again?" she asked.

He sighed "You still have a family! This village is your home and Im sure Sasuke and Katon will be glad to know you are alright!" he said looking to the side and smiling at her, she smiled back but sadness surrounded her heart.

_Forgiveness....._

She never changed her mind about Itachi, she still addressed him as "Itachi onii sama" when she talked with other people, but not in front of Sasuke she knew how he hated him, even though she still wants him to change his mind about killing his brother and is willing to do anything for it.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Saki was now singing while she took some flowers and placed them in a small basket; she now was 12 the same age as Sasuke, she had long hair halfway out in the back, half ponytail and she wore a dress that reached the ankles and slippers both with a light color.

She never become a ninja, but she knew about medicine.

With time she discovered some healing powers, some people say that she may be able to surpass Tsunade because of the techniques she uses, but who knows??

Katon was sleeping on the floor of the house that led to the backyard; he hasn't changed, he still is the cute wolf everyone knows, the only thing that had changed was the fur in his paws it was black now, but the rest was white; he moved his little ears when he heard the steps of someone entering, but didn't move, he knew it was Sasuke, he felt his hand caressing his fur for a moment like saying "Hi" and then noticed he was walking to the backyard, both heard Saki was singing, it was her way to distract her mind from that terrible memory.

It was a sunny day, she finally took the basket that was near the pond and turned around, Sasuke was in front, she gasped.

"Sasuke!!... I thought you were going to take more time! I mean those girls out there! Well..." she didn't know what to say and looked down.

He smirked at her reaction.

"Its fine!" he said and walked inside, she looked up and smiled.

"Sasuke!" she yelled happily, he turned around "Congratulations!!" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hn" was all he said but she knew, he was trying to say "Thank you", both walked inside, they still lived in the same house.

"Well once I finish with that! I'll go to buy some things!! NO! NO! Sasuke is tired! He won't go with me!! And Katon, well last time he ran away and ate everything! -__-" Saki was saying random things in the kitchen, Katon just rolled his eyes at her comments.

She was walking from side to side asking questions of what to do, until she got an idea, she clapped her hands, but then everything was back to the beginning.

"NO!" she said rubbing her chin and looking at the sleepy Katon "I'll have to ask him!" she sighed and went upstairs.

Sasuke was in his room, maybe he was sleeping or just well doing anything. "Knock! Knock!" someone knocked at the door, he was looking through the window.

"Come in" he said still looking outside; Saki slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Gomenasai! Are you busy?" she asked sweetly.

"No" he sighed and turned around.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, her hands went down to her back, he raised an eyebrow and looked to the side.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"I was wondering if you could go with me to buy some things!" she said walking closer to him, but then noticed he wanted some time alone, her head went down instantly

_You've changed.......... a lot...._

"Or maybe I should go alone!...hehe! Yep! Don't worry! Sorry for the interruption! I'll be back soon!" she said turning around and walking fast.

He watched her walking away and sighed.

"Katon! Be a good boy! And take care of the food!! Don't eat it!! Like last time!!" Saki said pointing at Katon and then taking a coat with a hood, she walked outside and turned around to wave at Sasuke whom was still in his bedroom, she didn't liked to go out on her own not like she did when she was younger, but she thought that making Sasuke go out with her just for her silly fears was not a good idea.

"You can take these apples instead of the red ones! Young Lady!" an old woman said, while handing Saki some yellow apples and the other stuff she had bought.

Until now everything was alright, Saki was happy and it was a surprise everyone had recognized her easily, except the old woman (-___-)

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Saki said sweetly and payed, she then went to the weapon store.

"Sho sama!!" she yelled happily and waved at the old man sitting in the chair, he looked up and rubbed his eyes, he couldn't believe it.

"SAKI!!! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!!!" he yelled standing up and walking towards Saki with open arms ready for a hug, but she stepped aside, she knew he was a pervy (LOL), he fell to the ground but rose rapidly, Saki sweatdropped.

"Well what brings you here?" he asked.

Saki walked slowly through the place and watching carefully at every weapon.

"Today was the last day at the academy for Sasuke! So I'm looking for a gift for him!" she said.

"You're still his girlfriend?" he asked a little excited.

Saki turned around a little confused.

"Sho sama!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she said her voice a bit aggressive.

"Gomen! Gomen! I always thought you two were dating!!" he laughed.

She sighed and turned quickly hiding a small blush.

"Well we are like brothers!" she said.

"Besides I'm not his type!" she added and walked away.

Sho sighed, a sad smile crossed his lips.

"Ja ne! Sho sama!" she waved and left, he waved also and sighed.

"Why she always goes away without having bought anything?" He thought and closed the store.

**Well this is it!! Hope u liked it!! ^^**

**R&R please!?!?! *puppy eyes***

**Btw! i have a new story! "The Killer Within" I hope you take a look at it!!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood**


	8. Power

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own Naruto!! ^^ but the rest belongs to me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *PARTY***

**Naruto: HAHA! FINALLY!! DATTEBAYO!! why so late!?!  
**

**Me: ¬¬ Im on vacations!!**

**Naruto: Did granny called you for a mission!?!**

**Me: ahhh the super top secret mission!?!? Yep!! she did!**

**Naruto: and!?!?!**

**Me: Im on vacations!! I wont go on missions!!**

**Naruto: ow!  
**

**Power**

On her way home, Saki decided to take a walk through the park that made part of her childhood and transformed it in great memories full of happiness, even though it became a great pain when she remembered that now she was living in a whole different reality. she still liked to remember.

Moving her hair and clearing her porcelain face, the wind was blowing strong and the sound of the falling leaves from the trees turned into a beautiful melody, while her dress was moving in waves that seemed as if she was dancing, and her beautiful voice could be heard again, her delicate and elegant moves made her an angel, it was very hard to accept that she was going through a painful time and that her life was stained with a curse.

She stopped singing when she saw that empty old seat; brown, painting worn, the wooden tables that conformed it were already screwed and the leafs tha fell from the tress covered almost all the space, leaving just a little spot to sit; approaching to the empty seat from the back, she remembered the day Itachi decided to play with her for the first time.

**. *FLASHBACK***

"Onii sama!! Onii sama!!!" Saki yelled with a happy tone, and jumping while she took Itachi's hand and tried to make him go the way she wanted.

Itachi with a faint smile on his face tried not tripping with her, while her small body kept jumping and moving in different ways but never stopped holding his hand.

All of a sudden everything stopped, Itachi now opening his eyes and staring at her, noticed her now surprised expression and following her gaze realized why she was so surprised, it was a beautiful park infront of her; even though it didnt had anything new compared to other parks, what made her really happy was the big garden full of flowers and butterflies flying everywhere, that, made her go back to the days when she lived at the Temple, her mother loved to make decoration with flowers, she always used to tell Saki about each of them while she with a delicate touch she felt their petals.

She approached to the big garden letting go of Itachi's hand, while he stayed in the same place looking at her and how happy she was, she just looked back when she wanted to show him with a big smile that she had discovered something new, even though he wasnt so outgoing wih her yet, there was something that always moved him from her.

Her smile and her innocence; he was moved by those things that always remained so intact, even if she had passed through a painful moment, that was something no one could take from her, and that also made him in a certain way overprotective, because deep inside he knew that she was also part of the reasons, if not to say one of the most important, that made him go back home, everyday.

Slowly approaching to her, Itachi noticed some sadness in her eyes when she turned around, but she always tried to hide her sadness and showed a smile, which could britghten anyones day.

He sat down crossed legs, her back to him, suddenly she turned around with him just infront of her, with the White Carnation **(type of flower that means; pure love, sweet love, innocence)** she had in her hands, she got closer and looked into his onyx eyes, she could also see sadness in his eyes, but tried her best not to say a word about it, she slowly left the flower on his lap and gave him a small hug, her little arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Onii sama! I dont like seeing sad people!!" Saki said almost in a whisper, but Itachi didnt say a word, it was as if her words and actions had left him speechless, as always.

But when she was going to pull away she felt his strong arms surrounding her, that was something she didnt expected even though she only made her hug tighter.

***END FLASHBACK***

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Onii sama" Saki whispered while the afternoon announced the end of the day.

Even if the seat had nothing to do with her memory directly, it was easier to look at the garden from there, but the park was abandoned, kids didnt played there anymore and it was very rare to see someone there.

"WATCH OUT!!!" someone shouted, waking Saki from her day dream.

She got to her feet and turned around trying to find the source and what she needed to avoid, but she didnt had the time for anything, that's when she felt her eyes slowly opening and the person she least expected holding her in his arms.

"TEME!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone was shouting loudly, it was a blonde spiky haired guy with deep blue eyes and whiskers, he wore an orange jump suit and a forehead protector, he was pointing at Sasuke.

"Hn!" was everything Sasuke said.

Saki glared at him, and realized Sasuke was not going to put her down any soon.

"Excuse me, could you please put me down?" Saki asked or better yet demanded with a tone she had never used with Sasuke, he was a little bit surprised by her tone but as an Uchiha he knows how to show no emotion.

Naruto looked at her with surprise, and rubbed the back of his head with a little blush when he noticed she was looking at him.

"Gomenasai, i didnt know this was a training field now!" she said bowing at him, showing respect, Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Naruto stared with amusement at Saki.

'_How did she noticed the kunai? She just closed her eyes!' _

"NO! NO! Dont worry, it was not your fault! Dattebayo!!" Naruto said waving his hands infront of her trying to make her stop, but she stood up correctly and gave him a small but yet cute smile.

" Im Saki! Nice to meet you....ehmmm" Saki said trying to calm him down, and change the subject.

"Uzumaki Naruto!!! Dattebayo" Naruto said with thumbs up and grinning, Saki giggled and then turned around to notice Sasuke watching the horizon with crossed arms over his chest.

" Gomen! I guess i over reacted" Saki said with calmed tone, one that didnt surprised him.

"hn" this was like a 'yes' or 'whatever' for Saki, even though she knew he was a little bit more talkative at home and that later on he would ask her what was she doing there she didnt say a word and turned again, but she noticed how he stared at her from the corner of the eye

- "So Naruto... since i ruined your training....would you like to have dinner with us?" Saki asked, Sasuke glared at her and then he was infront, his back to her.

"Saki, time to go home!" he said in a demanding tone, Naruto was surprised by Saki's question, but then noticed Sasuke's sudden reaction.

"TEME!!!!" he said pointing once more at Sasuke who was already walking away.

"too slow!" Sasuke said while placing his hands on his pockets and closing his eyes. Saki watched Sasuke walking away and then grabbed Naruto's hand.

" Im sorry! I guess im not in the right to invite people to Sasuke's home" she said while letting go of his hand and smiling sadly at Sasuke, she looked down at her feet for few seconds.

_Your are a good person....I know you are.....Naruto! _

"It was nice to meet you! Uzumaki Naruto! Goodnight!" Saki said looking straight into those blue eyes, she nodded at Naruto and ran away to catch up with Sasuke.

Naruto stood there watching them go, with a little blush on his cheeks but then he remembered what Sasuke had said.

"ARGHH! SASUKE!!!! COME BACK!! DATTEBAYO!!!" he shouted loudly, but they were already gone "ARGHH! TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was taking off his shoes once he entered the big Uchiha mansion, Saki was just a few steps behind him, she was lost in thoughts and staring at the night sky.

"Oi" Sasuke said, like trying to say he wanted her to hurry up and come in. Saki looked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Coming!!" She said while running and looking at the night sky and the full moon once more for the last time that night.

"What were you doing at the park? Sasuke asked nonchalantly, while Saki was putting the meal on the table, he waited until she was seated to hear an anwer.

"Nothing! I was trying to figure out something! I wanted to give you something for becoming a gennin!" Saki said playing a little with her food, and then smiled at Sasuke, he wasnt sure about her answer, but he shrugged it off.

"You dont need to give me anything" he said lifting up from his seat and not looking at her, Saki was going to tell something but she was cutt off when she noticed Sasuke had already finished eating, sighing she took her meal and stood up; she didnt liked to be left alone, so on her way to the kitchen she left the plate on the floor and called Katon.

"Im not hungry!" she said now walking upstairs, Katon looked a little confused but then took a glance at the food, he left the meal intact, and made his way upstairs, too. Saki missed the fact Kirin's food is not normal food.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***NEXT DAY***

Sasuke woke up early and left, he was going to attend the next exam to truly become a gennin. His sensei had told him and his team not to eat, so he just left quickly before Saki could notice he was already awake and made him eat something, but just before leaving he noticed something on the floor of the kitchen, he slowly approached the meal Saki had left on the floor, it was obvious she wanted Katon to eat it "hn!" Sasuke just look at it for few seconds and then left, it was better if Saki thought he hadnt noticed what she had done to her meal.

The sun was high in the sky, the melody of every morning; birds singing, a blue sky with few clouds and the sound of the leafs from the trees, moving with the wind, it was a perfect morning indeed.

Saki woke up with the sunlight warming up her cheeks.

"Good morning Katon!" she greeted her little guardian, who was sleeping at the end of the bed, his fur shinning with the sunlight;

He was still asleep so his ears were the only ones moving at the sound of her voice. She giggled and went out of the bed quietly and not moving much, not to wake him up; she headed to the door and left it a little bit open when she left, she always left it closed but this time something told her to leave it open.

Through the hallway she felt as if someone was watching her; '_Maybe is just my imagination!'_ she thought as she kept walking and looking every way, but then she felt as if that person or thing or whatever it was, was getting closer;

"Sasuke?" she whispered turning around for a moment, she didnt know that he had left early in the morning, so she thought it was him, but there was no response.

The lonely hallway was terrifying, the wooden floor made noises, but trying not to over react at anything she just kept walking but her pace quickened, her body felt numb for a moment; she was being betrayed by her senses, she needed to find a place to calm down, but every corner of the house seemed to be haunted, in every corner she felt as if her soul was being ripped off, there were no windows for her.

There was no scape; if something was looking for her, it sure had got her; her lungs couldnt resist anymore, her feet were hurting and her voice was caught in her throat; dizzy she made it to the kitchen she fell to her knees and hugged herself trying to stop her body from shaking

'_It was nothing!' _she repeated constantly to herself, but unfortunately for her, it sure was something.

She shut her eyes for a moment, but felt something, like a fluid passing through her knees and surrounding her, she opened her eyes and looked down at the humid floor, her eyes went wide open when she saw the floor flooded with a crimson color; the walls had marks of blood and fights, kunais buried on the floor surrounding her and shurikens buried on the wall, everything felt so real; she was shaking, and breathing heavily, her lungs couldnt get filled with air completely, her head was hurting and cold sweat was running down through her body.

'_STOP!! DONT DO THAT!' _ Saki thought as she hugged herself tighter, but then her headache became stronger, she took her head with her hands and shut her eyes trying to make the pain go away.

'_Please! Dont!' _she pleaded once more to that illusion to stop, but then the strange noises she once heard at the forest when she was a child could be heard once more. Saki couldnt understand what the voices were saying, she just heard as if they were mere noises.

Until she finally got the message --.

"_OUR HOPE!!". _

Something or someone was waking up her demon side, she could feel the blood lust running through her veins, her eyes changing their color to amaranth, they showed the need to wake up definately.

'_No! Please! I dont—NO!!!" _she pleaded once more before yelling desperately for not being able to find a solution_._

"_STOP IT ALREADY!" _she yelled from the top of her lungs;

panting, she tried her best to stand up, but her body was aching, and the voices wouldnt just shut up, she felt strange energies surrounding her; they were souls; lonely souls looking for her......

"_HELP!!!" _she pleaded between sobs, and bit down her lip.

"SAKI" someone shouted, it was a familiar voice; her eyes opened in just a second and were glazed with fear; she gasped trying to fill her lungs with air; as if someone had tortured her by suffocating her for a long time.

"Oi! Are you okay?" the same voice asked her, and went infront of her, she felt the hands of the person on her shoulders; her vision was blurry and she just wanted to breath.

"AHHHHH" she yelled while making her hands go around the neck of the person, tightening her grip and falling on top, she couldnt understand why she was attacking that person.....why she was attaking the now visible....

"_Katon???" _she blinked.

**Well!! Hope you liked it!! **

**Sorry for not updating sooner! =P**

**R&R**

**Thanks for your support! ^^**

**Hikari-letal-blood!**


	9. Power II

**Hey! Hey! Hey!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own Naruto! but the rest belongs me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! XD**

**uhmmm hehehehe English is my second language! so sorry for the mistakes! ^^**

**Kakashi: Oi! Oi! **

**Me: Kakashi-sensei!? **

**Kakashi: nee, Hikari! long time no see!**

**Me: Yep!! ^^.....¬¬ its your fault!**

**Kakashi: O.o**

**One day  
**

"Saki hime! Please dont do this!" he said in a calmed tone and trying to calm her down, but everytime; she was tightening even more her grip, everytime he could see even more _her _desire to wake up; but he had made a promise, one he couldnt forget, he would die protecting her, and he would die just for her.

He noticed she had shut her eyes for a second and her breathing was now at a normal pace, but there was something else.

"Ka-Ka-Katon?" she said between sobs, her tears running down her cheeks, and falling in his face, her eyes still showing that piercing amaranth color, her long bangs covering her face slightly, and the rest of her long hair falling from her shoulders, almost touching his body.

Indeed it was Katon, he had green emerald eyes and (almost) dark green spiky hair, with pale skin and handsome features, he wore what seemed like a silver robe with golden flashes, the design similar to the clothing used by a samurai, but he also had a sword tied on his back and covered with bandages; his eyes were full of kindness and peace, he looked perfect at anyones view.

Letting go of his neck, Saki moved aside and stood up quickly, this time letting her bangs cover her face completely, like a curtain, she lifted up her head slowly and opened her eyes, revealing completely that piercing amaranth gaze; looking around she cocked her head to the side;

She looked dizzy, the images of the war in the temple were running through her mind.

***LATER***

"OI! TEME!!!" Naruto yelled upset; his new teammates had left him tied to a trunk in the training fields.

"OI!!!! " he yelled once more when he realized he wasnt going to be unleashed soon, poor Naruto, he was left in the middle of who knows where, without food.

"Sasuke-kun!!" a pink haired girl yelled even if Sasuke was just few feets infront of her, she had green emerald eyes and a big forehead, which didnt cause any trouble for her now, she was wearing a red dress with leggings extended below her knees and blue sandals, their new sensei had his nose inside an orange book, he had silver and strange hairstyle, his headband covering his left eye, and he had this '_Oh im so cool' _ aura, they were walking through the streets of Konoha not caring for Naruto, each was heading to their respective home.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" the pink haired girl yelled once more to attract Sasuke's attention, but Sasuke just kept walking, she still didnt get upset by his attitude, she liked it.

_SASUKE KUN!! Maybe he's just shy!! _she said to herself while quickening up her pace to catch up with him. Sasuke noticing what his teammate kunoichi was doing was preparing to go away, until his sensei stopped in dead tracks.

"A geat amount of chakra.....blood??" The man with silver hair whispered, his gaze to the front as if analyzing something, his eye filled with determination but also revealing something pernicious was close.

"Oi! Whats going on?? Sensei!" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice, his hands on his pockets, the wind blew strong to the south, some leafs falling from the trees; the three of them stayed silent as Sakura who was in the middle eyed each of them, side to side, in confusion.

"Kakashi sensei!!! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?" The kunoichi yelled in annoyance, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Sasuke!" the silver haired man, named; Kakashi directed to his raven haired student, not even interested in the childish behavior of the young kunoichi, who turned her gaze to Sasuke, and looked concerned at his teammate.

Sasuke didnt say a word just waited for his sensei to talk.

"Before you go, I need you to do me a favor!" Kakashi said trying to sound as calmed as possible.

"What?" Sasuke wondered suspecting, his face without showing emotion.

Kakashi sighed at the question of his student, putting his orange book on his pouch, he was thinking of the answer he could give.

"I need, both of you, to go with Lord Hokage!" He said, knowing Lord Hokage would understand the message, Sasuke looked a bit annoyed and turned on his heels and walked away; while Sakura thought it was Kakashi's idea to give her some private moments with _her_ Sasuke, she runned to catch up with him, trying to hide a big smile.

Kakashi watched as his students walked/ run away, when they were far enough; he directed towards the chakra's signal, not noticing his raven haired student had realized he was going to his house.

Sasuke frowned and decided to follow Kakashi, Sakura stopped when she saw his teammate following their sensei.

"Sasuke kun!! Wait!! We need to go with Lord Hokage!!" she yelled with a girly voice, while she thought something else. "_**DAMN!!! SASUKE KUN IS LEAVING!!!! ARGHHHHHH!!"**_ , she clenched her teeth in annoyance and realizing Sasuke was too far from her, she decided to go first with Lord Hokage, concern took hold of her eyes.

***MEANWHILE***

"Saki hime?" Katon asked confused, he eyed her, _her _wake up was not completed, that was a good sign but her behavior was not normal.

Saki turned her gaze to the source that had asked her the question, she cocked her head to the side, as if not understanding a word, she took two steps outside of the kitchen, Katon followed her with his eyes, she was touching every side of the house trying to remember something, her mind was in blank.

Until....

She saw it, the pond that once took her in the night of _The Red Moon_, that pond was calling her once more, this time taking the light away, the moon hiding the sun, the village subjected to total darkness, except for the small flahes with which the red moon was illuminating her _Hope. _

_Not a normal solar eclipse at all...._

Sasuke and Kakashi were heading to the Uchiha District their pace had quickened when they noticed the unusual solar eclipse appear and disappear in the blink of an eye; Kakashi was not able to stop his student from following him, he knew someone dear to him was there, so he decided to let him go with him, but he was still wondering about the sudden dissaperance of the solar eclipse, it had not lasted 5 minutes, and for what he could notice from the rooftops, people didnt noticed the sudden change, it was like if only few people were able to see it.

"_This could be a genjutsu or something....but..." _Kakashi was lost in thoughts, the sudden situation had took him off guard.

Quickening his pace and passing by his sensei, Sasuke tried to get to his house as fast as possible, he landed silently on the street of the Uchiha neighborhood, Kakashi landing few seconds later, his hands went down to his pouch, taking a kunai from it and taking a defensive position, Sasuke felt Kakashi's grip on his shoulder.

"Dont worry! There's no need to use weapons!" Kakashi said not looking at him, letting go of his shoulder, Kakashi walked towards the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke putting back the kunai on his pouch,frowned a little.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saki was feeling at ease, suddenly she could feel the smell of summer, her body floating through the big garden of her mind, she could feel a strange yet fetching aura, she wanted to hold tightly that strange energy which gave her the cozy smell of summer.

Unconsciously Saki took a hold of the strange energy and tried to get closer, that smell;

"_The smell of summer..it reminds me...Okaa sama! Otou sama! its been a while since i...." _Saki's thoughts were cutt off, by someone calling her name softly.

"Saki!" that familiar voice echoed, she wanted to have one last moment before waking up, but the voice was persistent.

Slowly Saki opened her eyes, showing two beautiful and deep brown eyes; her vision was blurred and the sun shinning above her head was not helping, she put a hand on her forehead trying to stop the sunlight getting into her eyes, but then someone grabbed her hand and his head was hiding the sunlight not letting it in, his hair shinning with the few flashes that came in.

"Saki hime!" Katon said in a sweet tone, he had Saki's head resting on his lap; slowly he moved the bangs from her face and cupped her cheek, Saki was trying to clear out her thoughts and tried to remember what had happened but something stopped her, a headache cameback, she groaned at the pain, and felt Katon's cold hand on her forehead, it was comforting.

"You should rest!" Katon whispered, Saki slowly shut her eyes and put her hand on top of his, she sighed and then without opening her eyes she directed to him.

"Katon! Arigato!! I know you saved me! I can feel your chakra running through my body!" she said softly, tightening her grip, she opened her mouth once more to say something.

"Please dont mention this to anyone, specially Sasuke!" she added while moving her right hand to her chest near her heart. "Please!" she said or demanded her tone was very sweet in order for Katon to be able to differenciate, he just nodded and put his right hand over hers, she smiled at his touch and fell asleep, this time she really did fell asleep.

Kakashi made a sign to Sasuke, he landed quietly near the pond-"She is here!" he whispered knowing Sasuke was just two steps behind him, both stared at the beautiful girl sleeping over the white wolf, her breathing was slow and gentle, it almost worried them, Sasuke kneeled down beside her and touched her forehead.

It was cold, very cold, she shivered a little when she felt his touch but didnt made any effort to wake up, Kakashi then placed his finger on her neck to sense her pulse, at first he sensed a strange chakra running through her veins.

_This is strange, two, no wait, three, THREE!? Thre-three different types of chakra!! Nonsense!! This cant be!!__– _Kakashi thought while feeling her pulse lightly, his eye widened for a moment and Sasuke noticed.

"She's fine! Nothing to worry!" Kakashi said in a happy tone, but he was stunned by the great amount of chakra he had sensed few minutes ago. Sasuke simply nodded slightly and turned around to watch her, his right fist clinched.

_She is hidding something!—_Sasuke thought glaring at her, his eyes feeling guilty for something.

Katon woke up, his wolf form was big enough for Saki to rest on his belly, she was dreaming about her family, that was obvious,she always smiled when she did, his eyes then met two onyx eyes, but those eyes were glaring deeply at the girl, then they met his emerald glare, but the strange presence invading their territory made him took a fighting stance.

Sasuke was able to act quickly, he took Saki bridal style before Katon moved, he had read his movements, landing sofltly near the tree behind the pond, he rested her on the trunk; his right hand taking a kunai from his pouch.

_The only one able to control him, is Saki_

Katon was in his fighting stance, showing his fangs to the silver haired man infront, who had jumped two steps back from his position and also got into a fighting stance, with no hesitation Katon sent flames through his body, his eyes now with a crimson color, Kakashi waiting for the creature to make the first attack prepared a doble kunai attack.

None of them wanted to make the first punch; Kakashi knew Katon was not a normal creature; he was a Kirin, he knew about the Shiroki clan and the famous blessed princess whom is protected by the _Fire Kirin; _fighting a Kirin was not going to be easy, he felt Sasuke's stare; he was ready; a kunai in hand; maybe he knew how to fight a Kirin?; He took another step back, and then in the blink of an eye Katon was just behind him, his claws ready to be nailed on his back; Sasuke took this oportunity to take Katon down from his hind legs, he charged at Katon fast enough to leave a wound; Kakashi took Sasuke's _help _to dissapear and reappear next to Saki, a kunai at her throat.

"Move again! And you will regret it!" Kakashi said taking the kunai closer to Saki's neck, the tip slightly hurting her neck;

Katon stopped sending flames through his body, when he saw Kakashi was hurting his master's neck; he was serious about regreting it, if he moved. Sasuke widened for few seconds when he saw the kunai so close to her neck, but then he noticed Kakashi's glare at him, he wasnt serious about hurting her, at least that's what he wanted to think.

Returning to his small form, Katon took few steps forward, far enough for Kakashi to calm down; but then he noticed Saki was trying to wake up; that wasnt good. Sasuke also noticed Saki's sudden wake up, he knew she'll scream if she saw that kunai so close to her neck. Kakashi noticed Saki was waking up; she blinked two or three times before glaring at him, eyes wide open.

_One day, when your demon awakes, fight! And dont look back......WAIT!!_

She was speechless at the kunai pressed at her neck; she felt a small blood drop falling through her neck, she shut her eyes trying to take the image away and gulped.

"Please!! Dont!! You are hurting me!!" She said, her voice choppy, she opened her eyes again, and looked at her front; Sasuke was ready to attack at any moment, while Katon was in his normal form; she then returned her gaze to the silver haired man.

"You are....Kaka-Kakashi sensei?" she asked confused at the silver haired man actions, her tone soft but still her fear could be sensed.

Kakashi sighed and took the kunai away from her neck; she sighed in relief and tried to stand up; but the damn headache cameback; she groaned soflty at the pain and put her right hand over her head and glared at the hand Kakashi was lending her.

"Arigato!" She said while putting her hand over his and standing up; Sasuke was already at Kakashi's side while Katon jumped above the pond and landed on Saki's arms. Sasuke then made his way towards her, he took a small handkerchief from his pouch.

"Dont move!" he demanded, Saki stood still, her arms tensed a little at Sasuke's touch; he was covering the small (TINY!! XD) wound on her neck.

"Sasuke! Its okay! Im----" she was cutt off by Sasuke's quickly remoteness.

"hn!" was all he said while turning around and walking inside the house, Katon went down to the ground and followed, Kakashi and Saki glared at them, the wound left at Katon's hind leg was gone, and Saki knew her wound was gone too.

Saki had met Kakashi when she was a child, and when he was an Anbu; he took care of her when she decided to appear all of a sudden at Lord Hokage's office; he knew she was the princess of the Shiroki clan, but her chakra level was not sensed until the moment he touched her neck; she always told him to smile, and sometimes treated him like her big brother, even if he only heared stories about Itachi and her, he knew she respected the eldest Uchiha, and her love for her new family was mostly for the Uchiha brothers, Lord Hokage and him.

But time passed by and she stopped appearing all of a sudden at Lord Hokage's office; he missed her for a while, the bright smile she gave to everyone and the presents she gave to them; _what a unique person_; but now she had grown up; even though her personality remained the same; and her love hasnt change. He never met Katon until today; but he knew he was the remaining _Fire Kirin. _

Saki turned her gaze to the silver haired man by her side-"Kakashi sensei!" she said in a sweet tone, Kakashi turned his gaze to her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry for scaring you Saki hime!!" He said, and grinned sheepishly.

Saki giggled at how random Kakashi could get sometimes, and gave him the brightest smile anyone could see from her; but then all of a sudden Kakashi was unsmiling, Saki knew he would be asking some questions from now on, but not today, at least her story was not going to be revealed today, she cupped Kakashi's right hand with both hands and looked at him.

"Kakashi sensei! I wont say a word! Even if you take me with Sarutobi jii chan! I dont want to be taken away from Sasuke!!" she said in a soft and sad tone, Kakashi was speechless by her words, she lowered her gaze; not daring to look at him after saying that.

"Ne! Saki hime! You wont go anywhere!" Kakashi said in a happy tone, his words made Saki lift up her gaze and smile, Kakashi patted her head in a friendly way.

"Arigato!! Kakashi sensei!! I missed you!" She said, not noticing someone was listening to their conversation, but Kakashi did noticed, he knew Sasuke was close enough to hear everything, Saki gave Kakashi a small hug.

He waved goodbye and jumped the roofstops, Saki followed his movements with her gaze and went inside.

'One day you'll understand everything, Sasuke!" Kakashi thought, before heading to Lord Hokage's office.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura! You can go home now!" Kakashi directed to his student who was leaning against the door of Lord Hokage's office, the pinkette was staring at the floor, she was concerned; she lifted up her head when she heard her sensei's voice calling her.

"Kakashi sensei!!" she looked at him expectantly "Is Sasuke-kun okay?" she asked, a small blush made its way to her cheeks when she said his name.

"He's fine! His sister was feeling dizzy that's all!" Kakashi answered and sighed "Go home!" he added, Sakura nodded and walked away.

_WAIT!!...... SISTER!?!?! _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"What happened Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked, lifting up from his chair, he turned around to contemplate the perfect view of the village he had infront, his hands resting on the lower part of his back.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, he knew Saki was not going to say a word even if they brought her infront of Lord Hokage.

"It was my fault, Lord Hokage, Sasuke told me about Saki wanting to see me, but I thought it was because something had happened" Kakashi bowed and opened the door behind him to walk away, Lord Hokage sighed and then stare at him above his shoulder.

"Kakashi, Saki has showed me the meaning of a bright smile, in all my years as Hokage, when she arrived here, those were the happiest years for all of us" he sighed.

"Lord Hokage I—"

"Im not going to take her away from Sasuke, I hope that answers your question!" Sarutobi smiled and turned his gaze to the village.

Kakashi bowed one more time before leaving and closing the door behind him, letting a loud sigh.

Sarutobi laughed and took out his pipe "Saki, you sure like getting in trouble, just like Naruto!, It seems the amount of chakra affects both of you the same way!"

**Well Hope you liked it!! ^^ the next chapters will be from the chunnin exams! ^^ Time skip is waiting for us!! and Onii sama is also coming back!!**

**The next chapter is in one week or so! ^^  
**

**R&R please?? *puppy eyes***

***whispers* I really need reviews! ^^**

**Thanks for you support!! XD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!**


	10. Team 7

**And well Jashin-sama came to me this morning with a so-freaking-annoying Hidan yelling all the way to my room and said:**

**"Do it!" and guess what??? I did!! I got up! and turned on my pc and thought like "WTH!?!"and then realized I was typing this crap! *tear* well not crap, but....ugh! you know what I mean!! anyways! this chapter was suppose to be in a week or so! but then this idea came and then that one and well...here it is!! and TA DAH!!....**

**Hidan: WTF is this!?!?!**

**Me: the new chapter!! DUH!! **

**Hidan: Not this crap!!....this!! *points at the dark circles under my eyes*  
**

**Me: GUESS WHAT SHERLOCK!?!?! I didnt sleep well because of your so-freaking-annoying girly screams this morning!!  
**

**Hidan: WTH!?! bitch!! you ruined my prayers with your fuckin' snoring!!  
**

**Me: O.o!...What prayers!?!?!..... _YOU SNORE!?! HAHA....SHUT UP!! VOICE IN MY HEAD!! btw who are you?? O.o...hmmm never mind! never mind!...OKAY THEN!! BACK TO REALITY!!_  
**

**Hidan:*after some cursing***** ...... I was praying you dumbass!!  
**

**Me: What were we talking so peacefully about??....Ohh yeah! I remember!! prayers my ass!!! *kicks Hidan's butt and runs away***

**Hidan: Fuckin' bitch!!*starts chasing me***

**Me: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! JASHIN-SAMA!!...lets go on with the story! ^^  
**

**Team 7**

A sunny morning for Konoha, the birds were singing a charming melody, while the trees followed the breeze direction softly, the sky had few clouds and the weather seemed so perfect for anyone and/or anything.

"I'm leaving!" Sasuke said heading to the door; this time he was leaving for a mission, finally a mission outside the village; Naruto had complained about the lack of adventure he was having as a ninja, silly way to get a mission, but in the end it worked; taking with him just a bag and some weapons like kunais and shurikens, Sasuke glanced at the girl by his side.

"Be careful!" smiling at him, Saki made her way to the door before he reached it; Sasuke was leaving for a mission in the Land of Waves, as a bodyguard, for how long? She didnt know, she was sad though she didnt showed it.

"Can I go with you?" she asked when he was crossing the entrance, he glanced at her and then kept walking, she smiled once more trying to convince him.

"No!" Sasuke answered immediately, Saki frowned and took his arm, he mid turned and glared at her.

"I just want to say 'Bye' to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!" she giggled and then letting go of his arm, she passed by his side and jumped "Please?" she pleaded.

He sighed "Hn!" Saki stopped her childish behavior for a minute and cocked her head to the side.

"Nee, Sasuke!! Say 'yes' or 'no' " her cheeks swelled making her voice sound like the one of a baby girl, for Sasuke she looked like a duck when she did that.

"You look like a duck! Stop doing that!" he said glaring at her, a smirk crossing his lips.

She sighed "Hai! Hai"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why is Sasuke-kun taking so long?" the pinkette kunoichi said, while her hand stroked her hair softly, Naruto yawned and his stomach groaned.

"Owww!! Im hungry!" he patted his stomach and then stare at the old drunk man sitting on the ground.

"What are you looking at?? brat?" the old man said glaring deadly at Naruto.

"_Why us? I wanted a real mission! Not babysitting an old man!!"_ Naruto thought while glaring deadly at the man sitting across from him, they were already infront of Konoha's gates, they were waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke, the first one was obviously late, but the second one, well I didnt know that since the beginning he was already having some of Kakashi's bad habits.

"Naruto!!"

Naruto looked to the side and stared at the person walking by Sasuke's side "Sakura-chan! Look teme is already—NANI?!?!" Naruto stared at his comrade kunoichi with surprise when he noticed that she had already run towards Sasuke before he noticed them.

"Sasuke-kun!!" the pinkette yelled with enthusiasm before noticing Saki.

"Sa-ku-ra chaaaan!" Naruto's yaw was on the ground, he was now crying anime tears when he saw the pinkette so happy by Sasuke's side, and then he noticed someone was standing infront of him, looking up slowly he noticed a girl smiling sweetly at him.

"Naruto!!" Saki said waving.

"Saki-chan!" Naruto greeted her with a toothy grin and rubbing the back of his neck "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Saki giggled and then mid turned to wave at Sasuke, whom looked to the side and placed his hands inside his pockets, she waited until Sasuke reached them, he was glaring at Naruto, and obviously Naruto was returning his glare with more glares, with daggers included.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

They both greeted each other with their respective 'nickname', Saki giggled and then noticed Sakura was constantly glaring at her.

"Hi! You must be Haruno Sakura, Im Saki!" she said showing her hand and waiting for Sakura to shake hands with her; the pinkette kunoichi glared at her and then noticed all eyes were on her, Sasuke was glaring at her from the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"Saki!" he said trying to stop Saki.

"Nice to meet you Sa-Ki!" Sakura said teasingly and shook hands with the girl, both had this strange aura surrounding them, flames were their background; Naruto shivered at the thought and then noticed both girls were smiling at each other.

"Oi! Oi! What a wonderful surprise! Nee, Saki-hime!?" everyone turned around to stare at the man who had said that, with his nose inside the famous orange book, he always had, Kakashi waved at the group infront of him.

"Sorry I had to take the long way, a black cat—"

"Liar" Saki said calmly, crossing her arms and smirking teasingly at Kakashi, he rubbed the back of his head and closed his book placing it back on his pouch.

"Ready?" he asked his students.

"Im more than ready! Dattebayo!!" Naruto said grinning, throwing fists in the air.

"Hai!" Sakura said and smiled weakly at her sensei.

"Hn!" Sasuke smirked and waited patiently to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Saki got infront of the group and lifted her arms in the air "Please, be careful!" she said looking to the gound, Sasuke stared at her and then turned around to leave.

"We'll be fine!" Sasuke said, everyone turned around to look at him, Naruto turned for a moment to face Saki and gave her a toothy grin.

"Dont worry!!" he said reasurringly, Saki smiled at him and gave him a hug; Naruto blushed instantly.

"Please take care of Sasuke!" she whispered in his ear before letting go, he nodded and grinned and gave her thumbs up.

"Sasuke!" Saki called him and placed a hand on his back, Sasuke lifted up his head slowly but didnt turned around.

"I'll be waiting!" she smiled at him "NOW GO! AND KICK SOME BUTTS!" she yelled, hitting his back slightly; everyone sweat dropped and sighed; Naruto was the only one joining her, he also hit Sasuke's back slightly and high fived with Saki.

"_Great!__ another 'Naruto'!"_ Sakura thought while trying her best not to punch both of them in the back of the head.

Sasuke turned around rather annoyed, and glared at both of them, Saki smiled at him and waved.

"BYE!! TAKE CARE!! GO TEAM 7!!" Saki yelled for the last time, before turning around to leave, team 7 and their client waved at her, the gates were closing slowly, and Saki was already missing each of them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

CRASH!!

The kitchen had food everywhere, Saki had tripped over her feet, her back hitting the hard floor, making all the food she had in her hands to fall all over her.

"OWWW" she complained and threw fists in the air, Katon was sleeping calmly in the couch, and only lifted up his head when he heard the loud noise Saki was making in the kitchen, this was the fifth time that happened, he sighed and shut his eyes again.

"I HATE THIS!!" Saki said rising up from the floor and glaring deadly at the food she had ruined for the fifth time.

"YOU ARE EVIL!!" she said while stomping outside of the kitchen, she went upstairs to change her clothes; Kakashi had sent a message about the mission, they were suppose to be returning home once their client finished building a bridge.

_STUPID BRIDGE!! _Was Saki's thought when she read the letter, steam went out from her ears when she received the letter, Sarutobi had to invite her to eat some candies before she started to sent flames everywhere.

"Well, it seems they are finally coming back!!" She said coming downstairs, her gaze was lost in a random place of the house and then she looked to the ground, sadness took hold of her eyes.

"Im also waiting for you onii-sama!" she whispered and then took a quick glance to the clock.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ITS GETTING LATE!!!!!!!" she yelled and ran to the kitchen, tripping over her feet once again.

CRASH!!

"OWW!! MY HEAD!!!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"SAKI-CHAN!!! YOU DID ALL THIS FOR ME!?!?!" Naruto had puppy eyes shining under the night sky and a big smile, he was almost drooling with the view.

All the members from team 7 were standing infront of the table, Saki had prepared a welcome banquet, she was smiling at them and setting the last plate on the table she motioned them to take a seat.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said and took a seat, while Naruto ran towards Saki and gave her a hug.

"Arigato! Saki-san!" Sakura said taking a seat across from Sasuke, something had changed from her, Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, well!, lets eat then!" Kakashi said, but waited for the rest to take a seat.

Naruto took his chopsticks and licked his lips trying to stop drooling "ITADAKI—" but before he could finish his sentence, Sakura had sent him flying backwards with a punch in his face with bare fists, a vein popped on her forehead.

"NARUTO!!! YOU BAKA!!" her fists had steam and her hair was a complete mess thanks to the amount of adrenaline used in the hit; Naruto was in an awkward position, his back was completely folded, his head was on the ground and his legs were hanging, he had stars spinning around his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! What was that for!?!" He asked trying to move his legs, he wasnt feeling his body at all.

"Hmph!" Sakura clapped her hands as if cleaning something, and then took a seat, she smiled at Saki and motioned her to take a seat.

-

-

-

"Saki-san I heard you were working at Konoha's Hospital!" Sakura said trying to break the silence, everyone lifted up their heads and stare at the said girl.

"WOW! I didnt know Saki-chan knew about medicine!!" Naruto's cheeks bulging as he peeked at the food and moved his chopsticks from one side to another trying to pick the next victim.

Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto's behavior, but then looked at Saki who had remained silent like ignoring the question, she swallowed delicately and smiled weakly at the group.

When they left for the mission she had decided she wanted to have some time doing something useful, so she decided to try out her medical skills at the hospital; Soon the doctors began calling her almost daily, and she accepted the job after a few weeks.

"Hai! Im working there! They said something about needing a new group for investigation of new medicines and poisons, and I decided I wanted to try it out!" She said while leaving her chopsticks over the table "Some people say I might be able to surpass Tsunade-sama" she said softly.

"Im sure you will!" Kakashi smiled at her, Naruto gave her thumbs up, chewing a big amount of food, while Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled weakly at her; she was feeling even weaker than Saki, she knew medicine, at least she was of much more help than her, even though something told her that Saki was an example of the road she someday had to take, she was feeling happy for her, at least someone could teach her what to do in an emergency, just in case.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke meet me tomorrow morning at the bridge!" Kakashi said standing up and waving 'Goodbye' at everyone, Saki also stood up and went to his side.

"Take care, Kakashi-sensei, and thank you for coming!" She said giving him a small hug and leading him to the door; everyone nodded at him and then waved 'Goodbye', Sasuke simply nodded.

"Im also leaving!" Sakura said smiling and stepping outside.

"Sakura-chan!" Saki called her before she left, Sakura mid turned and looked at her

"Ehmmm.....nothing!" Saki sighed "Take care!"

"You too, Saki-chan!" Sakura smiled at her and waved 'goodbye' once more before leaving, Saki smiled back.

-

-

-

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Sasuke and Naruto were arguing about, well nothing, but Saki was rather annoyed with so much 'Teme's' and 'Dobe's' she closed the door behind her and went into the dining room, where the two friends/ enemies were having their little discussion; Sasuke was standing up with his arms crossed over his chest and looking to the side trying to ignore Naruto's accusing finger pointing at him.

"Naruto!" Saki said softly trying to stop the argument; Naruto looked to the side and smiled at her, Sasuke glared at her and then stepped aside.

"Time to go, dobe!" Sasuke said coldly opening the door for Naruto to leave; Naruto cringed a little and glared deadly at Sasuke.

"OI! TEME!! HOW DARE YOU?" he yelled pointing his index finger at Sasuke again.

"This my house, you idiot!" Sasuke arched a brow

"Ow! Night Saki-chan!!" he waved with enthusiasm and Saki waved back.

"Night Naruto nii-san!" she smiled sweetly at Naruto, whom got a little surprised by Saki's new addition to his name _nii-san? Since when??_

"Hmph! Teme!" Naruto said while walking outside the house in a bad mood, not really, he just wanted to tease Sasuke, whom didnt cared and closed the door once Naruto went outside.

"Dobe!" he said when he closed the door, he smirked and came upstairs noticing Saki was falling asleep on the couch.

Sighing he went to his room and some minutes later he was coming downstairs with some blankets with him, Saki was almost falling from the couch when he came back; moving her slowly again to the center of it Sasuke covered her up to her chin with the blankets and then he sat down on the arm chair, he smirked at Saki and soon fell asleep also, with Katon resting on his lap.

_You have a family you know?....Im your family!....._

**Well!! Hope you liked!!...next chapter is next week!! no! Jashin-sama wont get in the way!! I promise!! ^^**

**R&R please! *puppy eyes* BTW!! I dont snore!! *whispers* Is Kakuzo!! but sssshhhh! he made me promise not to tell anyone!! ^^O.o  
**

**Thanx! for your support!! **

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! ^^**_  
_


	11. Orochimaru and the Chūnin Exams

**Hey! Hey! Hey!! Hello there!! IM SORRY!! T__T I know im late!!! but I didnt have time to do this! BTW! if you are reading my other story that one wont be updated for a while...Im really busy right now!! u.u I'll try to update..but no promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto!! Kishi lucky guy!!! I hate you!! (not really!! ^^)**

**Naruto: WOW!! FINALLY!!**

**Me: ¬¬ Yeah.... I know u.u**

**Naruto: *shivers* Okay!! Hikari-chan is not in a good mood today DATTEBAYO!!! so...lets go on with the story!! R&R please!! *puppy eyes***

**Me: puppy eyes from you??**

**Naruto: *thumbs up* DATTEBAYO!!**

**Me: Baka!! *eats Naruto's ramen***

**Naruto: *gasp* HIKARIIII-CHAN!!!!**

** Orochimaru and the**** Chūnin Exams!  
**

"Saki-chan!!! Saki-chan!!!!" Naruto was shouting out loud, he had noticed the said girl walking alone through the village, she had just finished her work at the hospital; a warm smile made its way to her lips as she heard the voice of her dear friend, she turned around to face the boy.

"Naruto nii-san!!" she greeted happily and waited for the boy to stop jumping through the roofstops, so she could keep walking.

Landing perfectly in his feet Naruto rose up rapidly with a toothy grin "Saki-chan! GUESS WHAT!?!" his enthusiasm made Saki giggle, he was lifting his arms in the air and jumping happily; he then took Saki's hands making her almost trip over her feet, but she managed to gain composure and ended jumping like Naruto.

"What? Naruto nii san!?!" she smiled at him and waited for Naruto to stop jumping in circles, she was already gettting dizzy.

"Im in the final rounds of the Chunnin exams!!! Im going to be a real ninja!!!" Naruto stopped jumping and hugged Saki; who had a confused look in her eyes, and her mouth was opened as if trying to say something but no words came out; she then remembered Sasuke had been out for some days before the exams training, and that the day of the exams he didnt even say 'Good bye' and just left.

"Saki-chan???" Naruto cocked his head to the side noticing Saki still had her arms on her sides and that she didnt reacted to his hug, normally she would hug back, but this time she didnt even move an inch.

Some minutes passed before Saki came back to reality and giggled while hugging back Naruto.

"Congratulation Naruto nii-san!! That's wonderful!!!" she said and gave Naruto her biggest smile ever, Naruto grinned.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked and then stepped aside so Saki could walk by his side, she stare at him for a moment and then her gaze was lost in a random place infront of her.

She sighed "Nowhere!" she looked back at him and noticed he was staring at the colors of the afternoon, the sun hidding behind the mountain of the Hokage's monument; her gaze got lost with the beautiful colors; pink and orange tones along with the golden rays of the sun, it was beautiful, her mind was then covered with thoughts of _him. _

"Naruto nii-san!" she whispered.

"Huh?" the said boy waited patiently for her to talk, she hesitated for a moment; sadness took hold of her eyes as she felt her heart aching.

"Why do I feel so alone?" she asked, not to him directly it was the type of question you asked to the air, the kind of question you asked for anyone to answer it, even though you had a person by your side, it was the kind of question you asked when you were talking alone, when you had little hope or no _hope_ at all.

"Saki-chan!" Naruto put his hand over her shoulder, she turned her head to the side and stare at him with tears forming in her eyes, he grinned at her and then gave her thumbs up, making her smile.

"You are not alone..." he said unsmiling, he was serious; his gaze turned to the hidding sun and she kept looking at him "Kakashi-sensei, old man (referring to Lord Hokage), even Sakura-chan and me!, we'll always be by your side!" he turned to see her and noticed that Saki still had that sad smile.

"And of course Sasuke, he cares a lot about you!" he completed what he had said and noticed Saki's expression had lit up.

"Saki-chan, you really love Sasuke dont you?" he asked and walked; Saki gasped with the question Naruto had asked her and a small blush made its way to her cheeks; she walked fast to be at Naruto's pace and catched up with him, her head head was down, like trying to hide something, she was using her hair like a curtain.

"Sasuke...." she whispered and then lifted up her face "He's the closest person I have, even though sometimes I feel he is the farthest too...."

Naruto stare at her confused and cocked his head to the side; some time passed before Saki opened her mouth again to say something, her mind was filled with thoughts of those happy days of her childhood.

"I love him!" Saki smiled at Naruto and quicken up her pace making Naruto fall behind, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the sky, like trying to figure out something.

"Naruto nii-san!! C'mon I want to go to Ichiraku!!" Saki shouted from a long distance, and noticed Naruto was now leaving dust behind him, his feet running at an impressive speed, she coughed when Naruto passed by her side.

"Guess that helped!!" she said to herself and giggled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So how's Sasuke?, did he make it to the final rounds??" Saki asked while two bows where placed infront of her, she took her chopsticks and gazed at the ramen, the steam coming up from the bow reached her face, she lifted up her face a little so she wouldnt get red with the steam warming up her cheeks; Naruto took his chopsticks and plucked them apart while he glanced at Saki, three bows infront of him.

He chuckled "Sasuke..." he said with a bit of will to fight him in his voice "Of course he did! I'd have killed him if he hadnt make it!" he said staring at his bows and started to drool at the view of the bow in the middle, while Saki lifted up her face with a small smile making its way to her lips; she nodded at Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!!" both said in unison and started to dig in, their legs swinging back and forth like little kids; both laughed at their behavior; and then noticed the lights of the street where turning on, it was night already, the full moon high in the sky, beautiful as always.

When they finished Saki payed for the food, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in shame but Saki just smiled at him; she then waved 'Good bye' at her friend and walked away.

She stopped before getting too far and turned around, Naruto had his arms on the back of his neck and he was walking slowly through the empty street.

"Arigato Naruto nii-san!" she whispered and kept walking.

_**I couldn't tell her that Sasuke is in the hospital**_ Naruto thought while his arms went to his sides, and his hands clenched into fists "tsk tsk....teme!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--Flashback---

"_Why do I feel so alone?" she asked, not to him directly it was the type of question you asked to the air, the kind of question you asked for anyone to answer it, even though you had a person by your side, it was the kind of question you asked when you were talking alone, when you had little hope or no hope at all. _

"_Saki-chan!" Naruto put his hand over her shoulder, she turned her head to the side and stare at him with tears forming in her eyes, he grinned at her and then gave her thumbs up, making her smile. _

"_You are not alone..." he said unsmiling, he was serious; his gaze turned to the hidding sun and she kept looking at him "Kakashi-sensei, old man (referring to Lord Hokage), even Sakura-chan and me!, we'll always be by your side!" he turned to see her and noticed that Saki still had that sad smile._

"_And of course Sasuke, he cares a lot about you!" he completed what he had said and noticed Saki's expression had lit up._

_----End of flashback------  
_

Sigh.

"Im still asking the same question over and over again!!" Saki was walking through the empty streets of Konoha all alone, a cold breeze passed by and hit her body lightly making her shiver and hug herself, she turned around as to follow the direction of the wind, her dress swayed elegantly and her hair moved delicately with the wind and then realized she was in a unknown place.

"I dont remember taking this street to get to the Uchiha compound!" she whispered and then looked around trying to find a way out; it wasnt a dark alley or something, but it did scared her, from the five light poles in the street there was only one that functioned, and the light from the bulb was blinking constantly, she stare at it for a moment, and then her gaze went to her front, she turned around to walk away and noticed the rest of the street was completely obscured.

She gulped, her body trembled lightly as her fear took hold of it, her lungs felt empty and her mind was completely in blank; her eyes got lost in the dark, it was obvious, she was afraid of dark, it remind her of the day when she lost her family, in a moment everything was darkness and the light that came out wasnt the one she was expecting, fire turned into ashes her temple, her home, her heart.

Looking at her shaky hands she then covered her face with them as her knees fell to the ground, her hair swayed with her movement and her dress covered part of her spot; she positioned herself in order to hug her knees and hide her head in between; until she heard this voice coming out of nowhere.

"My, my... a little girl crying, what a shame!" It was a really disturbing voice for her, she sensed sarcasm in his words, she looked up but no one was there.

Standing up slowly, she then noticed that some tears had scaped from her eyes, she still was holding some tears, she turned in circles looking around for anyone or anything, but there wasn't even a soul in there; but someone was there, she knew it, she felt eyes watching her movements and the wind that hit her body constantly, was strong as if someone was passing by her side in a rush.

Chuckle

"I didnt know Sasuke-kun had a little sister!" the voice whispered in her ear, her eyes went wide open, and her body trembled with fear.

Gasp.

Her lips parted slightly, she was trying to gain composure; suddenly she felt sick, as if someone was taking all her energy, that pressence behind her was really disturbing and even if she wanted to turn around to face that person, something didnt allowed her to do so, she kept showing her back to the person behind her.

"Someone looks scared.... dont be rude! Im here as a friend!" this time the voice was a bit louder, her eyes shut violently for a couple of minutes until she opened them again slowly and turned around to face the person behind her, to her surprise no one was there, she covered her mouth with both hands and terror took hold of her eyes.

_**Someone.....anyone.....Help me!!! **_

Saki then faced the dark street that was infront of her, she made two steps before turning around once more to see if anyone was there; she felt as if all her fears had just appeared infront of her; but when she turned around, someone was infront of her; a pale hand covered her mouth before she could scream; she watched with the terror at the silhouette and felt her back being pressed against a cold wall, a gasp scaped her lips when the hand let go of her.

"Please dont hurt me!..." she said while looking down at her feet, her whole body covered by a shadow, that after she spoke backed off, little light was now illuminating both of them, and when she lifted up her gaze, she gasped as she saw the man infront of her; really pale skin, long black hair, and his eyes, those eyes made Saki shake in fear; eyes that resembled the ones of a snake and were staring directly at her.

"You......I know you..... you are...." she mumbled.

"Orochimaru" the said man finished her phrase annoyed, he raised an eyebrow and noticed Saki was trying to keep her body steady, her legs were shaking violently and her hands were pressed against the wall trying to keep up.

"Lord Orochimaru, what should I do with her?" another voice was heard, Saki could tell this voice came from a young man, the only thing she noticed were glasses shinning lightly with the moon light, as the person rose up slowly from his kneeled position next to Orochimaru.

"Kabuto, dont be rude....remember we need her, she has great power over Sasuke-kun....and apparently she still has some influence over Itachi!" the last name made Orochimaru growl with anger, but Saki, her eyes sparkled by just hearing someone else saying his name, she felt her heart beating more and more, as her hands cupped together near her heart; Kabuto stare at her confused and noticed Orochimaru chuckled at the pathetic view infront of them.

"What do you know about Itachi onii-sama!?" Saki asked with a serious look in her eyes, her arms by her sides, noticing none of them was going to answer, she frowned and her lips parted slightly to ask again, but Orochimaru spoke first.

"What I know wont make you happy..."he simply said in a cold tone as his servant chuckled and placed his glasses correctly.

"Why dont we talk about Sasuke-kun instead?" Kabuto asked while his arms made its way to his side, Saki watched their movements carefully.

"Sasuke?" she then realized something was going on with him, her piercing eyes became more intense when they mentioned Sasuke.

"What about him?" she asked trying to play dumb, but she knew that creepy guys like them were a synonym of 'trouble'.

"Dont speak in that tone to Lord Orochimaru! Or else..."

"WHAT ABOUT HIM??" Saki cut off the four eyes before he could threat her.

Chuckle.

"Saki....." Orochimaru mumbled and stare at her, as the said girl glared daggers at him.

"I'll get to the point right away" he noticed Saki was now more calmed and interested in what he was going to say "Help Sasuke-kun with the strange mark on his neck....and Itachi is dead!" he summarized his whole speech just to that small phrase, that made Saki's heart burn one more time, she felt her lungs fighting for air as she had stopped breathing when she heard Itachi would get killed if she helped Sasuke; but how? How couldn't she help him? He was....he was...

"What've you done to Sasuke?" she asked meeting his hebi eyes.

"He wanted power.....I just gave him what he wanted..." Orochimaru answered feeling rather victorious, he felt as if every card was on his favour, his servant smiled evily as he noticed Saki gasping.

"Orochimaru gave him something to kill Itachi-san, even if Lord Orochimaru doesnt kill him, Sasuke-kun eventually will!" the four eyes glared at Saki and noticed her annoyed expression, she was getting tired of both of them.

Silence.

"Dont you dare to touch them!!" she said, while her head went down for a moment, her bangs covered her eyes as an amaranth color took hold of them, she then lifted up her piercing amaranth gaze and met the disturbing hebi eyes some feet infront of her.

Kabuto looked confused, and Orochimaru was rather amazed by his new discovery, the girl everyone thinks is weak and only knows about medicine and nothing more; has a strange power inside of her, this took Orochimaru off guard and soon an evil laugh scaped his lips, when he noticed Saki had a strange aura emanating from her.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto looked at his master from the corner of his eyes and noticed Orochimaru's evil smirk; his gaze staring at the amazing power infront of him, Kabuto slowly turned his gaze to the front.

"This are great news, Saki, you really now how to surprise the people around you....Is nice to know you already have a second chance if something goes wrong...." he chuckled when the idea of using Saki's body as his new resurrection came to his mind.

"Orochimaru-sama!!" Kabuto gasped and glared at Saki.

"Shut up Kabuto..." Orochimaru chuckled "Saki.... you already know what to do...if you want to save them stay away from them..." she frowned "I dont want to hurt my new body..." he laughed evily and noticed Saki's eyes were more intense, he smirked and waited for her words to come out.

_**Maybe...one day i'll be able to go with you.... to take your hand....to stop time and save you...One day! **__**I'll be able to.....**_

"I wont let you touch them!!...you'll have to _KILL ME_ first!!" Saki yelled at them, and her hands had chakra emanating from them; Kabuto stepped infront of Orochimaru taking a fighting stance.

"heh! Silly girl..." Kabuto mumbled and waited for Saki's attack ready to defend.

The said girl took a step closer to both men; but suddenly she felt her head dizzy, her vision went blurred and her eyes turned to their dark brown color; she was trying to keep her body steady but she tripped over her feet, her eyes closed waiting for the impact, but she only felt two strong arms holding her and carrying her bridal style.

"Saki-hime! Are you alright?" someone asked as she tried to open her eyes, but her head was spinning around and her eyes just closed again.

Sigh.

_**Saki-hime....**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

"Where is she??" Sasuke asked in the middle of a hallway, he was suppose to meet Saki at home, two hours ago, but she never came; he had asked Kakashi for her, and he even went to the hospital looking for her, no one had seen her, until somebody told him, she had gone with Naruto, but the said boy was half asleep when Sasuke came to his house looking for her, not even realizing Sasuke was not in the hospital and just answering the questions with a 'yes' or 'no', after answering if he knew where was Saki with a 'no' he fell asleep again; not even Sasuke closing his door violently woke him up.

"She is okay Sasuke-san...." a nurse appeared from the corner of the hallway, and motioned Sasuke to lower his tone, Sasuke frowned at the nurse and then took a seat.

"By the way..." she was now infront of him with her hands resting on her hips "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked now pointing to his room and waiting for him to stand up and go, but Sasuke kept silent and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sigh.

"Sasuke-san! Saki-san is okay... she just needs to rest!" the nurse assured him and hoped Sasuke would go.

"Who brought her here?" Sasuke asked lifting up his gaze.

"An Anbu captain did...." she asnwered quickly

_**She had an encounter with Lord Orochimaru.... **_

The nurse smirked evily and Sasuke noticed her sudden expression, he sighed and rose up walking to his room, he glared at the nurse from the corner of his eye when he noticed she was walking away.

"Hn!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A door got opened the four white walls were sickening; a girl laying on the centered bed with the blankets covering just from her abdomen to her feet; her breathing was at a slow pace and her sighs were the only sound made by her, a person was sitting by her side reading an orange book, and lifted up his head when he noticed Lord Hokage came in.

"Kakashi....what happened?" he asked in a low tone not to wake her up; the said man looked at the girl and then turn his gaze to the old man that was now standing at the end of the bed, worry took hold of his eyes as he stare at the girl.

"She had an encounter with Orochimaru..." Kakashi answered and sighed in defeat, he felt he had failed her.

"I see...." Sarutobi also sighed in defeat, knowing that what was coming depended on her.

"I asked another Anbu squad to come to watch her in the morning...." The old man walked toward the only window the room had and stared at the lights of the streets.

Kakashi remained silent, this suprised the old man knowing Kakashi was the kind of person who would have said something to help.

"Kakashi...." the said man waited patiently for Lord Hokage to speak "Im afraid Saki will have to go...." sadness filled his words, he felt the pain of his words as if a sword had been buried in his chest.

Kakashi's eye went wide open for a second and then he rose from his seat rapidly, he looked at the said girl and then turned his gaze to Sarutobi.

"Her life is in great danger and Im afraid that Orochimaru will sooner or later come for her..." He turned his gaze to the silver haired ninja, who was looking at him with concern and a bit of anger.

"Hokage-sama! I respect your position, but showing Orochimaru we are not able to "protect" her will only help him get her more easily...." the silver haired man said while he noticed Saki had changed her position.

Sarutobi chuckled at the view of her passive sleep.

"I wont sent her alone Kakashi" the old man assured him " Maybe with the Chunnin exams she will be able to meet Lord Kazekage, she will go to Sunagakure to teach medicine, I know she has great skills not even my student was able to do what she does at her age..."

"Sunagakure..." Kakashi mumbled as if trying to wake up from a bad dream.

"Lets go Kakashi..." Lord Hokage said walking towards the door and coming outside Kakashi followed and looked at Saki one more time before closing the door silently.

"Suna-ga-kure?" Saki mumbled to herself while a tear scaped her eyes, glancing at the full moon that was high in the sky, she covered her face with the blankets and sobbed silently, buring her face in the pillow.

_**You have a family you know?....Im your family!.....**_

_**Onii-sama, Sasuke.....dont leave me.....**_ She soon fell asleep.

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

One month later.....

Konoha was now enjoying the priviledge of being the Chunnin Exams host; the stadium was getting full of people who waited impatiently for the fights to start, the fireworks exploded high in the sky and the ballons of the children scaped from their hands, people in the streets were talking and running happily to get to see the fights, and the people who had to work was just making debts to earn some money.

"I put 50 for Sasuke Uchiha!!"

"90!!!"

"DEAL!!"

The people shouted out loud for everyone to hear or join the debts.

A girl with long black hair walked through the streets, her gaze lost, as if she didnt wanted to look at anything; a long dress that got to her ankles and swayed elegantly with the wind, a pastel color, her shoes matched perfectly with her dress; empire cut dress with the square form in the upper part, and delicate frills almost invisible; her grace was captivating, and her hair loose that got to the middle of her back was shinning with the sun that was warming up the day with its delicate rays.

_**Today..... I-I-I....dont want to leave....**_

Her thoughts made her head go down instantly as she remembered she was going to meet Lord Kazekage; what surprised her was that not even Kakashi had told her about that, what she heard was supposed to be a secret, she lowered her pace as she got closer to the stadium; the two Anbu's behind her stare at her back confused, and also kept their distance from her, because she had told them she wanted to have some space; she lifted up her face while she mumbled the lyrics of a song; her sweet voice almost like a whisper, her eyes closed for a moment and then she turned around to face her guardians.

"Im waiting for someone!" Saki smiled at them, and both nodded at the same time, they stopped and Saki gazed at the people in the street trying to find the person she was looking for.

After some time, her eyes got lost with emerald eyes from a long distance; she could see through his black coat, his pale skin and his green spiky hair; he smiled and she smiled back her eyes sparkled with his pressence even if he was still far from her; his eyes moved from one side to another to see if anyone was really paying attention to him; she waited patiently for him and then in the blink of an eye his coat went flat to the floor; the sun was hidden by his pressence as his wolf transformation landed perfectly by her side; with a hug she greeted her best friend, her guardian, Katon.

"You should go out with your human form more often!" she whispered in his ear as she stood up from her kneeled position, he groaned in disagreement and started to walk; both Anbu's followed behind a bit confussed.

"Sarutobi-jii.....Hokage-sama!" Saki greeted Sarutobi taking her dress by both sides and bowing her body and her head slightly; she knew she couldnt say 'Sarutobijii-chan' infront of Lord Kazekage, so she hesitated a bit when she said 'Lord Hokage', when she arrived to the balcony were both men were, she felt a strange pressence in there; her eyes scanned the area but nothing happened; she felt something bad was going to happen; she protected her face from the sun with her hands and looked at it; the strange rainbow surrounding the sun gave her a bad feeling; for a moment she felt dizzy and almost tripped but one of the Anbu's caught her arm before she could fell.

She was still wondering what the rainbow is trying to tell her; but her daydream was cut off by Sarutobi when he spoke.

"Saki, this is Lord Kazekage, as you know he is here as an special guest!" Sarutobi said moving his head to the side to look at Lord Kazekage who nodded in response; he then stare at Saki who stare back for a moment, she hesitated earning the glares from all the ninja's standing there and Sarutoi's worry stare.

"Saki..."

She hesitated

he stare at her confused

his eyes showed hatred.

_**This man....his eyes...they look so....**_

"Saki...." Sarutobi was persistent noticing the said girl was lost in thoughts.

"Forgive my rudeness! Lord Kazekage!" Saki acted rapidly and greeted the Kazekage the same way she did with Sarutobi; who motioned her to take a seat next to him, she nodded and did as told, while the two Anbu's stand behind her and Katon rested infront of her, moving his tail from side to side like a dog.

_**Something tells me a bad thing is going to happen....**_

The people burst with enthusiasm, some of them lifted up from their seats and jumped, while others just clapped; the Feudal Lords waited patiently and some of them smirked evily as the time had come, finally....

"LET THE CHUNNIN EXAMS.....BEGIN!!"

**Okay! That's it for today!! Hope you liked it!! **

**R&R!! PLEASE!! *Naruto's puppy eyes!! you cant resist!! I know that MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*  
**

**Thanx for your support!! ^^**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! Xd**


	12. Uzumaki vs Hyuuga

**HEY!! HEY!! HEY!! Hello there!! ^^ Well Im sorry I know Im like two weeks late!! but I needed to update my other story first!! Sorry!! Im really sorry!! ^^ anyways here it is!! and I hope you like it!! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, Kishi does!! ^^ but the rest belongs to ME!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
**

**Naruto: YAY!!**

**Me: YAY!!!!**

**Naruto: YAY!! YAY!! YAY!!!**

**Me: YAY!! YAY!! YAY!!**

**Naruto: YAY!! YAY!! YAY!! YAY!!!**

**Me: Okay!! stop doing that!!! ¬¬**

**Naruto: OW!!!....uhmmm by the way Hikari-chan you owe me Ramen!!!!!!**

**Me: Yeah!! whatever!!¬¬ In your dreams!!!!....... let's go on!!^^**

**Uzumaki vs. Hyuuga  
**

_**Something tells me a bad thing is going to happen....**_

The people burst with enthusiasm, some of them lifted up from their seats and jumped, while others just clapped; the Feudal Lords waited patiently and some of them smirked evily as the time had come, finally....

"LET THE CHUNNIN EXAMS.....BEGIN!!"

-

-

Saki's head went down instantly when she heard Sarutobi speaking about the Chunnin Exams; how she hated this exams, she felt digusted with the idea of making people fight between them in order to accomplish a task or to make a new step in the Shinobi categories, that's why she never became a ninja, even though sometimes she felt that in this new world it was necessary to be one; the road of life was getting even more dangerous and not being able to have certain abilities was something she sometimes hated when it came to help others, even though she is a great medic, she knows that the things she makes at the hospital are little compared to the tasks that a medic nin has in a mission.

"Saki..." Sarutobi called her, he was still standing near the balcony and was looking at the people waiting impatiently for the fights "I know how you hate this kind of things....."

"Im Okay Hokage-sama!" Saki smiled at him when he turned back due to her sudden interrumption, he smiled at her and sat down, though, he noticed the sadness hidden in her raw sienna eyes, and felt guilty for it.

"Kazekage-sama!" Saki said coldly her gazed fixed on the ring as she waited for these fights to start and to end quickly, she was happy to see Naruto in action but whom she wanted to see the most was making her feel heart broken, specially by the fact of that terrible encounter with the snake.

"Yes?" The Kazekage waited patiently for her to continue.

"I was wondering....." Saki hesitated for a moment but then she noticed Katon had turned around to see her, his eyes gave her the courage to ask, because she knew he also wanted to know how their new home would be.

"How's Sunagakure?" She finally asked and turned her head to the side to look at him, she noticed Lord Kazekage had been looking intently at her, and when their gaze met he looked to the front and cleared his throat.

"Im sure you'll have plenty of time to talk about that later...." Sarutobi interrumpted them before Lord Kazekage could speak, both looked at him confused but noticed he had his eyes fixed on the two persons that were getting ready to fight, Saki did the same, or at least she seemed to be looking at the arena, her eyes were fixed on Naruto, but her mind was thinking about Sasuke and Itachi and how she'll have to go away and get as far as she can from them.

_**To be without them....is worst than death itself.....**_

"How interesting...." Lord Kazekage said waking Saki from her daydream and making Sarutobi turn his head to the side.

"I heard the whiskered boy had little possibilities against the Hyuuga....." He smirked.

Saki then looked intently at the boy who had long brown hair and white eyes and then to her whiskered friend "No...." she mumbled but everyone in the balcony was able to hear her.

"I think Naruto is quite strong..." she smiled and then looked at everyone "I know he'll make it!!" she said while her gaze fixed on the brunette; he was wearing a khaki shirt/jacket, and a pair of black shorts similar to the ones Sasuke wears, also he had bandages on his right arm and his right leg which also had the pouch of Kunais tied to it, and the famous blue sandals every shinobi wears, the bandages on his body caught Saki's attention and as a medic she tried to make a close examination of his body to see if there were any injuries, but she didn't found anything, also his condition told her, he was okay.

_**Show them Naruto...Show them you are no weak!...**_ She thought while she giggled at the whiskered boy serious attitude, yet, she noticed Sarutobi was also excited for the fight and that Lord Kazekage had remained silent since she said she believed in Naruto, she did not care though, she knew Naruto could make it and she had just speak her mind, nothing bad, really.

"BEGIN!!!" the brown haired shinobi with a senbon on his mouth shouted and waited patiently for any of them to make the first move.

Saki lifted up her head a bit more to watch better, she knew this fight was important, but when she saw Naruto aiming at the Hyuuga boy, something made her stand up,and get closer to the iron bars, her hands surrounded the bar tightly as she saw Naruto sending punch after punch, she was impressed by how fast they aimed at each other or dodged attacks, everyone in the balcony looked at her a bit confused, but when one of the Anbu's scolting her tried to approach her, Sarutobi stopped him with a sign and shook his head saying 'no', Katon also stood up and sat down by her side, he then felt her hand caressing his head softly.

"Naruto nii-san....." she mumbled while she noticed the Hyuuga boy had made Naruto step back by a punch near his chest, she noticed Naruto's sudden stop and how his breathing pace changed to one heavier.

"I most admit the Hyuuga boy is quite impressive, he is able to see chakra points thanks to his doujutsu....." Saki heard one of the Anbu whispering to the other; that's when she realized how the punch he had gave to Naruto was so dangerous.

"Katon...." she called her guardian in a whisper "When this fight ends....make sure Naruto goes to a place where I can heal him....." Katon nodded in response, she kept watching.

But something kept her from sitting down, she then noticed how Naruto rose up from the ground as if nothing had happened; Saki gasped in surprise but smiled in relief as she noticed Naruto's body did not have any critical injuries; but surprises kept coming, Naruto had made Kage-bunshins, that was suppose to be a jounnin level technique, this made Saki smile at Katon; she giggled when she noticed in his eyes how impressed he was.

"GO NARUTO NII-SAN!!!!!!!" she shouted loudly, everyone lifted up their heads to notice Saki had lifted up her arms and was cheering happily at the boy everyone thinks is going to loose, she grinned when the people burst with enthusiasm and noticed Naruto was grinning at her, he waved and she waved back.

Sarutobi chuckled while Lord Kazekage sweat dropped at the enthusiasm she had, the fight kept going, this time Naruto was aiming at the Hyuuga with his Kage-bunshin, but the boy destroyed one by one as if they were nothing, he fighted as if he had eyes behind his head, Saki took the bar tightly once more, when she heard the things the Hyuuga was saying to Naruto.

"Become Hokage?...." he said and smirked at the stupid thing the whiskered boy was looking for in the future "That's impossible for you....".

Without thinking Saki was already hating the boy, how could he say all those things to Naruto?, like if he was trash; destiny, it was obvious the boy believed in destiny, but she knew everyone had the chance to change it, to have a new beginning, and that was something Naruto had taught her, with time, she learned that bad things happen but that after that there's always a happy ending, she had lived the cruel destiny of loosing her entire family, and after that of loosing very important people that acted like her family, but she knew her happy ending was to come some day, that she would have it, no matter what.

"That boy...." she mumbled while she closed her eyes to breath and calm down.

Saki turned around abruptly and walked to her seat; but then she glanced at the stairs; in that precise moment Sasuke came to her mind, she wanted to see him, to know if he was okay, to hug him tightly, she wanted him to tell her everything was okay, her head went down and her bangs covered her face, Katon sat infront of her and noticed how sadness took hold of her eyes.

"Hokage-sama!" Saki lifted up her gaze and smiled weakly at the said man, whom looked at her and nodded without hearing her question first; Saki cocked her head to the side confused and noticed Sarutobi was pointing to the stairs, she bowed respectfuly and ran towards the stairs.

"Arigato...Sarutobi jii-chan!" she whispered softly and went downstairs, Katon following her closely.

"Naruto nii-san dont loose to that fool!!" Saki said while she took her dress by both sides and went down stairs carefully, her mind was trying to be somewhere else while she was hearing from afar the war cries Naruto gave.

-

-

- BADUMP

- BADUMP

- BADUMP

- BADUMP

-

-

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Saki shouted, pain filled her cry while she saw Naruto flying backwards some blood coming out from his mouth as his back hit the ground, Neji Hyuuga had punched his heart and had aimed at his chakra points one by one at an incredible speed, she wasn't able to see how he made it, just the final blow which made her stop in death tracks and watch from afar the way Naruto's body hit the ground abruptly.

"No..." she whispered while her body trembled lightly she noticed how the jounnin made it's way to where Naruto had landed, she read his lips "Please....wait!....Naruto nii-san! Stand up!" she mumbled while Katon was getting ready to go quickly to Naruto's side if the fight had ended, but he wanted it to continue.

She looked to the side, as if not wanting to see the jounnin giving the sign of the end of the battle; but something made her look to the front again.

"Naru-Naruto nii-san!" she gasped when she saw the said boy standing up and getting ready to fight again, a smile made it's way to her lips when she saw in those cerulean eyes such determination to win that fight.

"_**I think Naruto is quite strong..." she smiled and then looked at everyone "I know he'll make it!!"**_

"Silly me!! I said he would make it!! How could I doubt it!?!" Saki said to herself while she continued to go downstairs, this time, to make sure to give Naruto a gift for winning the fight, Katon followed her after sighing in relief.

Even though Naruto kept being beaten up, he was standing up with even more determination he had before he received the punch; that's what impressed everyone, his determination. Saki had finally made it, she was standing near the Feudal Lords, some of them were making debts and others were just staring intently at the fight, she noticed how things were working, how corrupted they were; some of them had ninjas under cover stealing money or making new deals with others, it was disgusting and the atmosphere, she just felt uneasy, specially when one of them noticed her pressence.

"Saki-hime!" A man with black hair and barb stood up from his seat with his arms opened as he walked towards Saki, the said girl stepped back and bowed before the man could reach her, she was happy that his clothes where heavy enough to low him down.

"Sumimasen!" Saki said while walking away and watching from the corner of her eyes how the man sat down again a bit dissapointed, she sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

-

In the halls that lead to the section where the rest of the people were, Saki sighed when her back rested on the wall; she shut her eyes for a moment, before she heard Katon's voice.

"Saki-hime, is everything okay?" He asked respectfully while he stood infront of her; she opened her eyes slowly and her raw sienna gaze met his emerald eyes.

"Hai!, I didn't liked the atmosphere, that's all!" She answered smiling weakly at him; he sighed and showed his hand to her, she cocked her head to the side confused and noticed he was kneeling, his head down but his arm was up, waiting for her to put her hand over his.

"Katon?" she whispered, while her hand touched his, he lifted up his head once he felt her soft hand over his, he grinned.

"Saki-hime I know something concerns you and if Im able to take away all those bad feelings away from you, I'll do whatever it takes to make it real!" he said while he stood up, he cuped her hand with both hands and noticed how her eyes widen in surprise; her lips parted slightly to say something but no words were pronounced by her.

"I want you to smile from the heart, Saki-hime!" he said, while her eyes tried not to meet his emerald ones.

"I-I..." Saki was struggling, she wanted to say something so badly, but nothing came, she wanted to hug him, but her body didn't move.

"Katon.....I really don't know how to say this....but...." She finally was saying something, she noticed how his eyes looked intently at her ".... I...." before she could say anything else, she wrapped her arms around his neck and made him bent down a little, she hugged him tightly.

"In this moment.....nothing really bothers me......'cause you are by my side!!" She whispered in his ear, she rested her head on his shoulder "Im happy to know that someone as important to me like you is still by my side!" she then put her hands on his shoulder and stepped back, she smiled at him and noticed his sad eyes, but yet his smile was something that made her heart jump with joy.

"Arigato...Katon!" Saki whispered while he nodded and turned back to his wolf form "Let's go! Maybe Naruto already won the battle!" she said happily and ran trying to find a place where she could see the arena.

-

-

-

"UZUMAKI NARUTO WINS!!"

Those words came to her ears like a melody, she knew it, she knew Naruto would make it, yet, she wanted to see everyone else's face when they came back to reality noticing the whiskered boy no one believed in has now won a battle against Neji Hyuuga, that was hilarious for her, she came downstairs close to the bars, and noticed everyone was applauding; how she enjoyed the view, seeing everyone cheering her whiskered friend, that was something she'll never ever forget.

"NARUTO NII-SAN!!! YOU DID IT!!!!!" She shouted happily when the boy looked to where she was waving happily, her smile grew wider when she noticed his happiness. Katon came down to his side.

"Help him first Saki-chan!" Naruto looked up to her and noticed her confused look, she then followed Naruto's finger, and noticed he was pointing at the brunette laying on the ground, he was still conscious but his body was like a rock, he couldn't move a muscle, yet, he was able to notice she was looking at him.

"Hai!" She said while she smiled at the Hyuuga boy.

-

-

**Well!! Hope you liked it!! **

**R&R PLEASE!?!?!?!?! *puppy eyes* ^^**

**Thanx for your support!!! XD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! =P  
**


	13. Fear

**HEY!! HEY!!! HEY!! WHAT'S UP???^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei!! (not for long MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!^^)**

**Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun...**

**Me: OKAAAAAY!! Sasuke is not here!! get out!!**

**Orochimaru: Oh! Hikari! what a disturbing surprise!!**

**Me: ¬¬ yeah!! it was nice to see you also!!...**

**Orochimaru: you are missing something....**

**Me: I'll kick your butt later if that's what you are talking about!!**

**Orochimaru: No...it's not that little monkey!!**

**Me: Ohh that!! well anyways I OWN the rest!! ^^and I'll kick your butt later!! happy??**

**Orochimaru: ¬¬ **

**Me: Let's go on!! ^^ Hope you like it!!**

-

-

**Fear**

Saki was currently walking towards the room where the doctors had taken the Hyuuga boy; a big smile made its way to her lips when she remembered the brunette was so confident about winning the fight but at the end he had lost, what a shame, she had to recognize he had talent as a shinobi and also his doujutsu had caught her attention; specially knowing the great advantages it could have in medicine; as an expert in medicine, she was quite impressed by the brunette but as the normal girl she is, let's say, she was more impressed by Naruto's performance.

"Katon...." Saki whispered while she was walking through the empty halls, her guardian was not by her side when she called him, but as soon as she said his name, his head appeared through the ground a black hole surrounding him.

"You called, Saki-hime?" he asked an echo forming due to the black hole.

"I want you to do something for me!" Saki said while her head went down to look at him.

"And what is that?" Katon asked again a bit interested on her request, it was the first time she had ever been so serious with her requests; the look in her eyes told him it was something that she needed to get rid off quickly to be calmed and he was getting ready to do it.

"Look for Sasuke!" His eyes widen a little " His fight is next!" She said a bit annoyed by the fact he hasn't appear yet "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure his fight doesn't begin yet, but I need you to find him and make sure he is okay!" Saki had a pleading look in her eyes.

In a sudden stop, Saki gazed at the door infront of her, Katon was now by her side in his human form laying his back on the wall crossed arm, she still had her pleading look and she knew Katon was currently thinking on doing it or not, her lips parted slightly to ask again for Katon's help, but when she looked in his eyes, she noticed that he was still thinking about it.

"Please be careful while Im not here!" Katon finally said, his eyes widen when he noticed Saki's big smile, yet, he managed to change his surprised expression into a warm smile, just in time.

"Don't worry!! I'll be okay!" Saki said before taking the handle with her hand and opening the door slightly, Katon nodded and dissapeared in a black hole, Saki entered the room inmediately and noticed the doctors had turned their heads to the side to see who had entered into the room.

"Saki-hime!!" one of them gasped with surprise, while the other had his eyes wide open, the said girl bowed respectfully and walked towards the bed where the Hyuuga boy was laying; her shadow covered his body, he turned his head to the side not wanting to have eye contact with the girl, but she kept looking down at him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly and noticed the doctors had stepped aside and where heading towards the door.

"I want to help you!" Saki answered his question while the boy turned his head and stared at her, her eyes were currently inspecting Neji's body; she noticed he had lost chakra only, not a single critical injury, her treatment would take a while if he wanted to gain all his chakra back, but she was just going to give him enough to stand up and be able to do some movements, nothing that could help him kill his body with another fight, he needed to rest.

"I don't need your help, the doctors were doing fine!" He snapped while her raw sienna eyes met his white ones, a warm look in her beautiful eyes and a small smile crossing her lips.

She sighed "I knew you were going to give me that answer!! You are just like _him_!!" she giggled with her last sentence, before putting her hands over Neji's chest.

"I don't need your help!" Neji snapped once more before noticing she had already started with the treatment.

"25....30...35..." Saki was counting mentally while her hands were surrounded by green chakra; she had created a method in which she treated all the 64 chakra points in order with her own chakra, these to make the body gain chakra rapidly instead of making it rest for a while, even though the body needed to rest later, the method allowed the body to recover in a rapid pace than the one it would need normally; she knew the method was dangerous a single point that is not recovered correctly and the body won't be allowed to have chakra anymore, which could kill the person obviously; to be honest this was the third time she used that method, but she knew how to deal with it.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked while the girl opened her eyes slowly and sighed.

"I treated your 64 chakra points, my chakra level is strong enough to treat each exact point in order..." she smiled at him, his eyes widen for few seconds before he felt his body could move easily and he didn't have any bruises.

"How?" Neji asked surprised and moved his body so he could sit down on the bed, Saki sat down by his side and her gaze got lost in the ceiling.

"My clan was known by the control it had over demons and other creatures....but..." she paused, he noticed her sad eyes "beyond that... my clan was known by the methods it used in medicine" she said while she looked to the side and smiled at him.

"The way I treated your chakra points was a method I developed on my own few years ago, but no one knows about it!" She stood up and walked towards the window on the upper part of the ceiling, she gazed at the blue sky and sighed "My skills are meant to be a secret, as the last member of my clan I want to be the only one dealing with this kind of ability!" she bit her lower lip as to keep her eyes from showing tears.

"I hope you understand what I was trying to say!" She said while turning around to face the Hyuuga boy whom nodded in response.

"I understand!" Saki approached the brunette while his gaze never left hers, she smiled once more before showing her hand to him.

"It was nice to meet you Neji-kun!" his hand approached hers slowly,

The boy nodded in agreement and layed once more on the bed, Saki left the room slowly and before opening the door, she mid-turned to face him "I guess you want me to tell you my name without having to ask?" she giggled.

"You are Saki..." he said coldly and smirked.

"Shiroki Saki!" she said in the same tone, but her face showed a warm smile crossing her lips before leaving the room silently and closing the door behind her.

"Shiroki?" Neji's eyes widen in surprise when he remembered he had heard about that clan being destroyed, but how strong they were.

When Saki left the room she noticed the two doctors had been waiting outside the whole time, they bowed in respect and she nodded before walking away, both of them entered the room, some minutes later the head of the Hyuuga clan entered the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--

--

"Saki! Where were you?" Sarutobi asked when he noticed the girl was sitting down by his side, the Kazekage was currently talking to his ninjas about some important issues before he noticed the girl had arrived, both Anbu appeared once more behind her.

"I was helping Neji!" she answered turning her head to the side to meet gazes with Lord Kazekage, she saw again in his eyes the hatred she had noticed earlier, even though her eyes widen for few seconds she managed to keep calmed and made a faint smile cross her lips.

"I see!" Sarutobi took the border of his hat and moved it as to cover his face, the sun was high in the sky and the heat was getting annoying, Saki placed her forearm on her forehead to cover her face from the sun, until a shadow covering her, caught her attention, lifting up her gaze she noticed one of the Anbu's had placed an umbrella above her head.

"Thank you!" Saki whispered while the Anbu nodded and looked to the front, she did the same until the Kazekage looked at her intently and she felt disturbed by the sudden stare from Lord Kazekage, she turned her head to the side and noticed he had an evil look in his eyes, she then looked at Sarutobi with fear in her eyes.

"Is something wrong Saki?" Sarutobi asked noticing the sudden fear that had taken hold of the girl eyes.

She shooked her head in response and then sighed "Who's fight is next?" she asked trying to keep her mind distracted, but her question was not answered after a few minutes.

"Uchiha....interesting!" Lord Kazekage said making Sarutobi and Saki to look to his direction, both could see the interest he had on the Uchiha boy, and Saki felt some kind disgusted by the fact, but she shrugged it off, before she said something bad.

"Hokage-sama..." a ninja appeared by Sarutobi's side and whispered something in his ear, Saki's eyes widen in surprise when she heard Sasuke was going to be disqualified, it seemed Katon was not able to make it on time, but she did not blame him, she knew he had made an effort, even though it was her turn now.

"Sarutobi you should give Uchiha Sasuke some time, everyone is here just to see his fight, it will be a cruel thing if you eliminated the only worthy fight!" Lord Kazekage spoke before Saki could say a word or even think about how to say what she was going to say, her eyes gazed at Sarutobi's surprised expression and she was surprised also by Lord Kazekage's request even though she felt he shouldn't have said that about being the only worthy fight.

"I second that motion Hokage-sama! even though I disagree with the last statement!" Saki frowned and glared at Lord Kazekage for few seconds before staring at Sarutobi who had placed a hand on her head, she noticed the old man was trying not to laugh out loud, she knew he always laughed when she said things like that; a sad smile crossed her lips.

"Please Hokage-sama!" she pleaded before taking Sarutobi's hand with both hands, she noticed how the old man was staring at her just like Lord Kazekage whom smirked, he knew the girl was able to convince anyone and that was something that caught his attention.

"Alright let's begin with the next fight, I'll give Sasuke more time!" he said, the ninja who had arrived earlier frowned in disagreement, but nodded when he noticed Sarutobi was looking at him in order for him to send the message to the jounin standing on the arena.

"Thank you Sarutobi jii-chan!" Saki whispered before Sarutobi touched her head like a pet once more.

"I didn't know you were interested in Sasuke!" Sarutobi looked to the side to meet gazes with Lord Kazekage whom gazed few seconds at Saki and then his gaze returned to meet the old man's, his eyes showed so much hatred and Saki was surprised Sarutobi hadn't said a word about that, even though she knew he had to be friendly, she also felt that there was a kind of tension between them.

"Sasuke, the last Uchiha, everyone is interested in him specially if his fight is going to be against one of my ninjas!" Lord Kazekage said while looking to the front and smirking evily, Sarutobi chuckled before his gaze turned to the front also.

-

Sigh.

-

"Saki where's Katon?" Sarutobi asked after he realized the white wolf was not by Saki's side.

"I sent him to look for Sasuke!" the girl answered, while she waited impatiently for something to happen; the next fight or Sasuke's retrieval, she was tired of having conversations with Lord Kazekage with whom she was currently having some troubles to tolerate.

-

Chuckle

-

Saki giggled when she heard Sarutobi's chuckle "I know! I know! Im just worried about him that's all!" she said with a smile.

"Too worried!" Sarutobi whispered before returning Saki's smile with one.

"Won't I get a place in your charming conversation?" Lord Kazekage interrupted the moment, which made Saki frown instantly, it was the first time she felt annoyed by a person, but she didn't know why, she felt that everything this man was showing to them was a lie, that there was something more, something was missing; she had heard about the Kazekage many times, but nothing about being so annoying or full of bad feelings.

"I think we are fine like this!" Saki mumbled before noticing Lord Kazekage apparently heard her and was frowning, her eyes widen in fear and she looked down trying to avoid his stare, an awckward silence filled the place.

**OHH! OHHH!! Guess Im in trouble!!**

"THE NEXT FIGHT!"

-

Sigh.

-

**At least ****that will help me have some time to think of an excuse...**

"Saki-hime" one of the Anbu's whispered from behind, she jumped a little before gaining composure and turning around to face the ninja.

"Yes?" she waited for him to continue.

"Someone is waiting for you downstairs!" he said while showing his hand to help her stand up, Saki cocked her head to the side confused.

"Someone is waiting for me?" she asked but the ninja just nodded in response, she took his hand and stood up, she left the place silently and without saying anything more, she didn't wanted to give reasons to leave to Sarutobi.

**Could it be Sasuke?..... **

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Taking her dress by both sides and going downstairs slowly, she then noticed the fight had started, the girl with dirty blonde hair tied in four spiky buns was giving some trouble to the pineapple hair style ninja, she giggled when she saw the boy in a boring mood standing up from the ground and heading to a place behind the tree.

"Saki-hime!" Someone called the said girl whom turned to the front, a black coat swaying with the wind elegantly, at first she thought it was Katon, but when she lifted up her gaze slowly, she noticed some silver hair tied in a low ponytail, his face was covered by a mask, the same an Anbu wore.

"You are the one who's looking for me?" Saki asked a bit confused but managed to smile a little.

"Yes" He paused as if trying to hear any comment from the girl but none was said "Come with me!" he said while he took her arm softly, the girl flinched when she felt his grasp on her arm.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked while both came downstairs at a quick pace, but she didn't hear an answer from the man infront of her, she made an abrupt stop, the Anbu mid-turned and took her arm tightly, she struggled to get free from his grasp but he just kept going downstairs.

"I demand an answer to my question!!" Saki snapped before feeling a bit dizzy, she felt her eyes were getting heavy and her vision was blurred; even though she managed to use her chakra to maintain composure and be able to run if it was necessary.

"HEL---"

-

-

Her raw sienna eyes widen in surprise when the man covered her mouth before she could yell; he was still holding her arm tightly and she felt the pressure on his grasp increasing which made her shut her eyes to ease the pain; which was slowing doing after a minute; she felt how her eyes were turning to it's amaranth color, her piercing gaze glared at the man who was holding her, he let go of her before anything happened.

**Not yet....** He heard someone speaking in his mind, he nodded and made Saki move her head quizzically.

"I'll see you later Saki-hime!" the man kneeled for a moment, but Saki took it as an insult she was going to slap the man across the face but he dissapeared before she could even move from her position; her eyes returned to the normal raw sienna color and her body was in it's normal condition also, for her everything happened so fast, that she could easily tell it never happened, even though she still felt his hand covering her mouth, but beyond that his eyes were rather familiar to her, she knew she had met that person before.

"Maybe is just my imagination!" she mumbled before feeling a hand touching her shoulder, she jumped and turned around to face the person, just to see a pair of emerald eyes with worry taking hold of them.

-

-

"Saki-hime, is everything alright?" Katon asked while he noticed how the said girl sudden feared expression turned into a warm smile.

"Yes, everything's alright, I just....." her fear felt so real that her eyes were forming tears, she tried to laugh from her situation but the only thing that came was a small tear falling down her cheek slowly.

"Oh!" She touched her cheek soflty before noticing she was actually crying "Im sorry I shouldn't be---"

"Don't worry! Im here now!" Katon took Saki in a tight embrance, her head rested on his chest between her hands, she was sobbing quietly or at least she tried; her fear was still haunting her, even though Katon's pressence was making her forget, she still felt her heart in a quick pace, how she hated feeling like this, her hands clenched into fists, she bit her lower lip and tried to stop the tears.

"I-I-I was s-so scared!" she managed to say before feeling Katon's chin resting over her head.

-

-Sob.

-Sob.

-Sob.

-

After a while, Katon felt Saki's body moving slowly, he let go of her and noticed she had already calm down.

"Did you find Sasuke?" she asked, Katon's head went to the side as to avoid her gaze but she touched his cheek softly making him look down at her once again.

"I couldn't find him..." he answered dissapointed but noticed the smile Saki was giving him the honour to see, his eyes softened and he managed to give her a sad smile.

"Don't worry, Im sure he'll come!" the girl said reassurringly, the man nodded in response and turned to his wolf form.

-

-

-

-

"YAY!!!! GIRL POWER!!!!" Saki shouted from her seat and started to jump in joy, the fight between the Nara boy and the Sunagakure girl was amazing for her, even though she couldn't watch it all, she knew both had had a hard time to deal with the other, her enthusiasm was evident and Sarutobi couldn't help it but chuckle.

"You are supposed to support Konoha's ninjas!" The man said before noticing the girl was not paying attention to him, because she was watching the scene near the iron bars.

-

Sigh.

-

"Saki you are always distracted when I talk...." the old man mumbled before turning his gaze to Lord Kazekage's side.

"You don't seem surprised" Sarutobi said trying to have a conversation with Lord Kazekage, the man just sighed and shook his head.

"I knew she was going to win, why should I get surprised?" Lord Kazekage said feeling rather superior, his tone was arrogant and his expression was simply unsightly for anyone, Saki was able to hear everything but she managed to control herself of saying anything, her hands surrounded the bars and hold them tightly, the place remained silent, before Sarutobi managed to be friendly.

"I guess so...well it seems the time has come..." the old man said while Saki turned around to face him, she shook her head slowly like saying that Katon hadn't found Sasuke, even though she stare in awe at Sarutobi's happy expression.

"I'll give him ten more minutes!" he said.

"But Hokage-sam—" the ninja by his side tried to make him go with the rules.

"We'll wait then..." Lord Kazekage interrupted the ninja, Saki sat down, her eyes showing sudden worry, she knew Sasuke was coming but when? And if he came was he going to be okay?.

**Ten minutes....**

She thought while everyone started to shout how they wanted to see the next fight, so much conmotion made Saki's worry to increase, she wanted this horrible situation to end quickly, but what was killing her the most was the fact Sasuke in a way or another had avoided her this whole time, not to mention the poor girl was trying her best not to get on his way, but if he worried her it was impossible not to try anything for him.

-

-

**Sasuke, is your turn now, won't you show up?**

**-**

**-**

**Well this is it!! Hope you liked it!! Sorry if it was just blah! blah! or short or whatever you think about it!! ^^**

**R&R PLEASE!!!?*puppy eyes***

**Thanks for your support!! ^^**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! Xd  
**


	14. Critical Point: Sasuke Shows up!

**HEY!! HEY!! HEY!! ^^ IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYY!!!! IM REALLY! REALLY! REALLY SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! I KNOW IM LATE!!! IM SORRY!! *sniff***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto!! only Kishi does!!! but I own the rest!! ^^**

**English is my second language!! so im sorry if there are mistakes!!=P**

**Deidara: Finally!! MY BIG ENTRAN......**

**Me: NO! what are you doing here!?!?!**

**Deidara: Oh! sorry! wrong story! yeah!**

**Me: GET OUT!!**

**Deidara: Hey! I said Im sorry, un!**

**Me: Hey!! I said........GET OUT!!!!!! ^^**

**Deidara: Hai! Hai!!**

**Well Hope you like it!!!....and well...ENJOY!! ^^**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

-

**Critical point**

**Sasuke Shows Up!  
**

-

-

**Sasuke, is your turn now, won't you show up?**

"Saki!"

**Why!? Why are you taking so long?**

"Saki!"

**Please, Sasuke! **

"SAKI!" the voice was persistent; the said girl had her raw sienna eyes lost in the arena, while her mind made a trip to the world of thoughts; her eyes filled with worry every minute that passed by, her ears closed to the conmotion surrounding her; but the sudden call of her name in a worried yet loud tone, made the girl come back to reality with a jump.

"Yes!?" Saki said while she tried to gain composure after her sudden reaction; turning her head to the side, she noticed Sarutobi was looking at her with a kind smile plastered on his lips.

"Don't worry!" He simply said, he knew Saki well, he knew she was the kind of girl whom worried for others a lot, she always wants others to be first, to be happy, to be always showing a smile, and even if she does not get many things about the things surrounding her, she's always willing to help others.

"Im not worried! I-I-I......" Saki tried to avoid eye contact with the old man sitting by her side; she wasn't good in telling lies, everyone somehow managed to realize that what she was saying was obviously an improvised idea that didn't make any sense; how did they managed to know?

"A-Ano...I-I-I" she scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepishly " I-I-I.....uhmmmm" Saki's head went down in thought while she managed to think of an idea, but unfortunately for her; 1. She knew Sarutobi was going to say "Don't lie to me!" and 2. She stutters a lot, so her ideas don't make sense at all.

"I-I ne-need to-to go to-to the bath-bathroom!!but I-I-I can't go because Sas-Sasuke will come and I want to-to see him and kn-know he's al-alright" She _"managed_" to say in a _low_ tone, so no one could hear her well; a small smile crossing her lips while she felt everyone's eyes on her.

-

Chuckle

-

Saki blushed in embarrasment when she heard someone had chuckled; she knew it wasn't Sarutobi, the chuckle came from a further distance, even though she had tried to speak softly; her lying skills never allowed her voice to turn into a low tone, she always sttutered and almost yelled the things while shaking her head to avoid any eye contact, and taking her dress with both hands while clenching her fists tightly.

Her head lifted up slowly while her blush became more visible; her raw sienna eyes still filled with worry but masked by her sudden laughter of nervousness.

"AHAHEHAHEHAHEHEEHAHA!" Saki placed her right hand near her chin, so if anything happenned she could shut her mouth or cover it quickly before she could say anything her laughter filled the balcony with an awckward silence surrounding her, everyone was staring at her in disbelief, while she kept laughing.

-

She stopped

-

"I don't like to be worried!" Her head went down instantly as her sad tone showed her true feelings; Sarutobi placed a hand on her shoulder as she sighed heavily and her head lifted up slowly, her eyes sparkling, not with the happiness they always shinned with, but with the tears forming in her eyes as she turned her head to the side to look at Sarutobi's comforting smile.

"I can't lie, Im worried!" She said with a sad smile crossing her lips.

"I know that!" Sarutobi said patting her shoulder softly as Katon placed his head on her lap and looked at his master worried yet trying to comfort her.

"Katon don't make such a sad face!" Saki smiled while caressing Katon's fur softly as her guardian moved his head with the touch of her pale hand.

"May I ask you something Saki-hime!?" the Kazekage's voice filled the silent balcony for a moment; the said girl turned her head to the side instantly as she heard his voice and tilted it to the side in confussion.

"And what is that?" She asked as the Kazekage turned to look at her, Sarutobi positioned correctly on his seat and waited patiently for the Kazekage's question; he was surprised he wanted to ask something to the girl by his side, yet, he was curious to know, just as Saki; but when he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he noticed she was too surprised, her eyes widen and her parted lips trying to say something, but nothing was said.

"I was wondering....since you seem worried for the Uchiha...." The Kazekage was obviously messuring his words, he knew that trying to get an answer for such a private topic was something he had to do subtly, yet, his question was never asked since Saki answered before he could get to the point.

"Sasuke is part of my family, I met him when I was only 8 and since then I got very attached to him..." The girl smiled as she answered the never asked question, yet, she knew the Kazekage wanted to ask her something related with the topic not just because she figured that he had heard all of her conversations with Sarutobi but also because he's even more interested in him than any other person.

"I see!" Lord Kazekage nodded in comprehension.

Though he wanted to know more; but showing more interest on the topic could bring suspicious stares from the girl or from the old man sitting by his side; the people was still getting a bit violent with the long wait of the contestant, yet, no one did anything to stop them from their sudden actions like yelling horrible things or lifting up from their seats to yell at the balcony; Saki was surprised they could get so sensitive with the long wait, though, this was her first time in something like that, that's why she was the most surprised and scared while the two men were chatting and looking pretty used to the situation.

"Sarutobi jii-chan!" Saki said in a bored tone, making Sarutobi to chuckle not just for her worried face but because she was also trying to do something to keep her mind distracted; right now she was playing with her black locks.

"Tell me!" Sarutobi said almost in the same tone.

"What time is it?" She asked not looking at him but at the arena with the hope Sasuke would show up any time.

"He has 2 minutes left!" He said ans sighed heavily, knowing the girl by his side would start panicking any time soon.

"He'll come! Don't worry!" Sarutobi said before Saki could even start thinking about the previous words he had said.

"I want to see Naruto nii-san! Can I go?" She asked knowing that the said boy was going to make her feel better.

Sarutobi nodded slowly as Saki rose up rapidly and ran towards the stairs not even bowing at him or at Lord Kazekage.

-

Chuckle

-

"Saki is a very interesting child!" Lord Kazekage said while Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"She's from the Shiroki Clan...." The old man said noticing the eyes from the man by his side had widen in surprise.

"Shiroki? The White Demons?" It was unbelievable not just because it had been said that the whole clan was destroyed, still for unknown reasons, but also because the last member had decided not to become a ninja; the blood of a Shinobi ran through her veins, and she had denied it.

"Unfortunately she doesn't wants the life of a Shinobi, she could have been a great kunoichi, even surpassing one of my students!" Sarutobi's tone was nostalgic, he was remembering the day Saki arrived to the village, how she din't cried, and how her attachment to the village had made her smile more and more every day that passed by.

-

Sigh

-

"Konoha is very attached to her!" the old man smiled.

"You said you wanted to talk about her with me..." Lord Kazekage said not interested on the past and nostalgic memories of the old man but interested in the girl with Shinobi potential present.

"I want her to live in Sunagakure for a while..." The old man simply said noticing the ninjas standing there were all surprised and didn't know what to say.

Katon whom had stayed in the balcony, moved his ears when he heard Sarutobi's words, he wasn't pleased by the sudden plans he had for Saki, but he understood the reason.

"It'll be an honour to have her with us!"

-

-

-

"NARUTO NII-SAN!!!!" Saki was currently getting inside the arena waving happily at her whiskered friend, whom hearing her sweet voice calling him turned around with a toothy grin.

"SAKI-CHAN!!" He yelled happily while the girl stopped some feet before she reached him and walked.

"Naruto nii-san! How are you feeling?" The girl asked smiling at Naruto and noticing he didn't have any critical injuries, just some bruises but nothing that required an urgent treating.

"Im okay!" Naruto gave thumbs up at the girl as a pineapple hair style boy stood lazily by his side.

"Saki-chan! Shikamaru; Shikamaru, Saki-chan!" Naruto made the _formal_ presentation moving his hand as he said each name, Saki smiled as the boy named Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and yawn lazily.

"Nice to meet you, Shikamaru-san!" The girl bowed respectfully and looked at Naruto a bit confused by his stare.

"Saki-chan you are a bit too formal sometimes!" Her whiskered friend said as the girl bowed again.

"Gomen!"

"Er, never mind!" Naruto smiled as the girl straightened her spine.

"Just Shikamaru! No need to be formal with me!" The said boy spoke after yawning two or three more times.

"Hai!" Saki nodded happily and then she spotted the Shinobi whom was in charge of the fights, rapidly she made her way towards him, while both boys turned around to see where she was heading to.

_**Sasuke teme!! She is suffering!! Why don't you show up already!**_

Naruto clenched his fists tightly while gnashing his teeth in anger.

"Excuse me, how much time is left?" Saki asked the brown haired shinobi standing in the middle of the arena with his hands hidden in his pockets and his lips playing with a senbon, he looked down for moment when he heard a sweet voice asking a question and a hand taking his arm and shaking it slightly.

"Less than one minute!" He simply said.

Saki's eyes widen and her hand left his arm slowly, her head went down slowly as her lips parted lightly, she wanted to say something, but nothing came, she wished she could stop time for a while and help Sasuke get in time; she wanted to do something, anything for him, but beyond that she just wanted to see him.

_**'Maybe...one day i'll be able to go with you.... to take your hand....to stop time and save you...One day! **__**I'll be able to.....**_

_**Please! Sasuke, just let me see you, maybe this is the last **__**time....**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Saki-chan! He'll come!" Naruto said happily "He better comes!! Or I'll kill him!" the whiskered boy gave thumbs up at the girl standing infront of him, whom lifted up her gaze with a sad smile crossing her lips.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru said yawning and then noticed Saki's confused stare "I mean...He'll come!" the girl giggled and nodded happily.

_**Time is over......**_

"The wait is over...this fight is officially...." The brown haired shinobi shouted loudly, Saki's eyes widen as she tried to stop him.

"No! Wait! Please!!!!" Saki said getting infront of the ninja.

"Im sorry but the ten minutes are over!" Genma simply said before silence filled the stadium.

-

-

Green leafs fell to the ground slowly as everyone's eyes widen in surprise; the wind blew softly and the seconds that passed by felt like hours, because no one had realized that there were two silhouettes in the middle of a small tornado surrounded by an incredible amount of leafs.

Once the two silhouettes touched the ground, the wind became stronger; the ones near the two bodies covered themselfs in defense as the force of the wind became weak with time.

Saki's eyes opened when she felt that everything had stopped, she noticed Naruto's widened eyes and Shikamaru's troublesome stare, while the brown hair shinobi now standing by her side smirked and looked at her, her lips parted to say something but instead a big smile crossed her lips and her eyes sparkled with joy.

_**Sasuke! You are here!**_

Back to back, Sasuke and Kakashi were standing infront of them; Kakashi with his eye closed smiling sheepishly behind the mask and Sasuke; he was different, all his clothes were black now, he still had his pouch on the right side but his hair was longer and a number of belts strapped around his arms and legs with bandages underneath, gave him a darker yet more mature appearance.

"TEME!!!" Naruto shouted making Saki wake up from her daze, she then felt Genma had placed a hand over her head in a friendly way.

"You better say 'Hi' now, we need to start!" He simply said, Saki's cheeks had a tint of red crossing them as she nodded slowly.

"Thank you Genma!" She said as she stepped aside and smiled at him.

"No problem, Saki!" He said nodding and then looking at the scene infront of him.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!!" Saki was now taking the said man by the collar of his flack jacket, even though she had to jump to take it, and was now making him lower his body so he could have eye contact with her, she had managed to make it, and make everyone stare at her in disbelief, once more.

-

Chuckle

-

"Saki, you never stop giving me surprises!" Sarutobi mumbled as he tried not to laugh.

-

-

"Where were you!?!" The black haired girl asked while her dress swayed with the wind and silence filled the place again.

"Saki-hime...hehehe we are here now! no need to worry!" Kakashi simply said taking Saki's hands and making her let go off him.

"Why didn't you tell me anything!?" She snapped and then looked at Sasuke, whom didn't even glare at her, he was still looking down.

Saki's eyes sadenned as she saw that Sasuke was not even looking at her, or saying that everything was fine; he hadn't even 'Hn' ed and she felt that she had nothing to do there; she turned around over her heels and walked away slowly.

Until Naruto made her stop in death tracks.

"TEME!!! AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING!! SHE WAS WORRIED FOR YOU!! SHE EVEN ASKED THE OLD MAN TO WAIT!!!!" Her whiskered friend shouted out loud, making her turn around, she noticed Naruto's finger pointing accusingly at Sasuke, she had to giggle about that.

The raven haired boy lifted up his gaze with a smirk plastered on his lips and staring at Saki, whom looked to the side once he made eye contact with her.

"Nee, Naruto nii-san! Actually I just...."

"Saki...." Sasuke called her making her turn her gaze to the boy; everyone looked at them waiting something to happen.

"Everything is fine, right?" Saki asked with a cute smile.

"Hn!" Sasuke 'Hn' ed, knowing she was going to understand what he was saying; deep inside he knows she is the only one that truly undertands him, and he also knows that he is the only person left for her, though she has Naruto and the rest, he knows her close attachment is not as stronger as it is with him.

"Nee, Saki-hime don't get mad...." Kakashi said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head and walked towards Saki, whom turned around playfully and "ignored" Kakashi's apologies.

"Naruto, we have nothing to do here! Let's go!" Shikamaru said while walking away and noticing Naruto had an evil grin plastered on his lips as he stare at Sasuke and turned around to walk away.

"This time I'll take the stairs!!" The pineapple head boy said lazily yet with an angry tone.

"You didn't liked the little help I gave you??" Naruto answered to Shikamaru's complains while walking away.

Some seconds passed by before Sasuke's rival started to walk away from the place all the other contestants stood; his pressence then filled the area with a scary aura filled with hatred and lust for blood.

-

-

_**Don't let him fight!!!**_

-

-

Saki was now standing in the middle of the stairs with Naruto and Shikamaru while Kakashi walked away.

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" the girl said while waving and smiling.

"Naruto nii-san won't you come with us?" She then asked at Naruto whom had stopped due to Shikamaru's slow pace.

"Shikamaru!!!! HURRY!!!" He shouted.

"No one asked you to wait for me!" the said boy yawned and crossed his arms in the back of his head.

"Naruto nii-san! What are those ninjas doing there?" Saki asked pointing at two ninjas, whom she couldn't see well standing infront of another silhouette.

"Saki-chan you better go with Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said in a serious tone as the said girl mid-turned to face him.

"What about you?" She asked tilting her head to the side confused.

"GO!! SASUKE'S FIGHT IS GOING TO START!!" Naruto gave a toothy grin and when the girl walked away, he looked at Shikamaru a bit concerned.

-

-

-

Her steps echoed in the empty hall she was walking through, her head held high as her hair bobbed with her movements.

_**Those ninjas....they didn't looked like good guys! Maybe they were looking for trouble??**_

Saki was lost in thoughts as she played with her dark locks; her eyes then looked down for a moment when she felt another pressence.

"Katon?" She asked surprise as a black hole appeared in the floor by her side; her guardian began to step aside as he managed to walk normally by her side; his human form only showed up when Saki was alone, no one has seen him in that form, and no one will.

"Saki-hime!" He said in rush as the girl stopped to hear his words.

"It's an emergency!" Her eyes widen for a moment; she had never seen Katon so worried for something, his emerald eyes showing complete concern as his eyebrows joined in a frown.

"Lord Kazekage............"

Saki's back hit the wall as those words kept running through her mind, her body trembling lightly as she fell to the floor in disbelief.

_**Lord Kazekage is not real!! HE IS A DEAD BODY!!!**_

"No! No! No!! NOOOOOO!!"

-

-

-

**IM REALLY SORRY!!!!!!! ^^ but I hope you liked it!!**

**R&R PLEASE!?! *BIG PUPPY EYES!!***

**Thanx for your support!! and for my reviewers well I would have deleted this story if it weren't for you!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! ^^**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! XD  
**


	15. Critical Point: Dangerous Truth

**HEY!! HEY!! HEY!! WHAT'S UP!?!?! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto!! Kishi does!! ^^ but I OWN THE REST!! Xd!! **

**English is my second language...so again...sorry for the mistakes!! ^^**

**Sooooo today all the characters decided not to talk with me!! you ask why??**

**well....to be honest this is what happened...**

**1 week ago...**

**Naruto: HIKARI-CHAN!!! HIKARI-CHAN!!!**

**Me: What??**

**Naruto: Everyone is complaining!!! they want more screen time!!**

**Me: Good for them!! Im happy they finally want Hayato Date to give them more screen time!!**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOO!!! WITH YOU!! *points at me*  
**

**Me: ME!?!?!?! BUT!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU STU--- CENSORED!!  
**

**Okaaaay!! guess that part is not appropriate for some people!! soooooo...well...let's go on with the story!! ^^**

_**I miss them!! =( if you see them...tell them IM SORRY!!!! *anime tears* AHHHHHHHH!!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Critical Point:**

**Dangerous Truth!**

**-**

**-  
**

"_Sarutobi jii-chan!! Sarutobi jii-chan!" Saki ran towards the said man's office, her feet sometim__es lifted up in little jumps of joy as her long silky dark hair bobbed gracefully._

_Six weeks had passed since she lived in Konoha; the Uchiha family had received her grateful that an angel had stopped in their house, while the rest of the village always had a smile whenever she was with them._

_She panted, but nothing stopped her from pushing the old door with her little hands and giving a toothy grin to the old man sitting behind the desk; looking through the window at the village under the clear sky, receiving the warm solar rays with the melody of the nature as a background._

_The wind blew softly through the opened window as the girl approached the desk silently, her hands holding behind her back as her head tilted to the side when the old man did not turned around to face her._

"_Good morning Saki!" the old man greeted as his pipe departed from his lips and a cloud of smoke appeared._

_The said girl grinned again and ran to his side, just to stop in death tracks when she noticed the beautiful view infront of her._

_Everything looked so peaceful._

"_Feels like home!" The girl whispered unconsciously as her raw sienna eyes slowly scanned the scene; the houses, the little kids playing in the streets, everyone laughing and receiving the new day with a smile, e__ntire families walking together, holding hands as the solar rays warmed their bodies and through the blue sky fled any type of bird; the trees dancing with the wind with just few leafs scaping from the branches._

"_Is home!" Sarutobi said with a smile as he looked down to the surprised girl and placed a hand over her head; his eyes sadenned when the black haired girl hid her expression when her head went down with his touch, he knew some tears wanted to scape from her eyes._

"_Sarutobi jii-chan!" It was so sad to know that she wanted to feel complete with just giving smiles and trying to make everyone else happy but her; her tone was filled with sadness yet she managed to make it sound happy as she lifted up her gaze and smiled again._

"_Yes?" The said man waited patiently for her to continue as she lifted up her arm and placed her little pale hand over his tanned one._

"_One day I'll be the one helping __others...I want to....bring happiness to everyone else..." His eyes widened in surprise with her words; he was left in awe; didn't she know she was already doing that?, but after seeing her smile, he realized...._

_She__'s just a child..._

"_Im sure you'll make everyone happy, Saki!" He said reassuringly as her teary eyes now shinned with joy. _

"_And I'll make sure everyone receives the next day with a smile....like __Okaa-sama taught me" Her giggles made the old man to laugh with her; even is she was just a child, her dream was too big; though, to know that she wanted so badly to make everyone happy, worried him deep inside; sometimes when you want others to be happy you forget that you also need your own happiness, but...._

_Sometimes when you seek for the happiness of others you find yours...._

"_Nee, Sarutobi jii-chan...." Saki stopped for a moment when she noticed the old man laughing, though that gave her even more motivation to keep with her dream, she wanted everyone to laugh like that and to enjoy life._

_Okaa-sama, Otou-sama...I'll make sure to live my life like you'd want me to...._

"_What happened?" Sarutobi asked a bit confused by the sudden stop Saki had made._

"_I want to make Itachi onii-sama happy, sometimes....he looks so sad...and I don't know what to do..." The girl said as her hand__s cupped near her heart "I really want to make him happy!!" she said waiting for Sarutobi to give her an answer._

_Itachi, the person she loved the most from all the ones she knew; she wanted him to be happy, to be able to show his smile every day, not just when she asked him something and he did not answer but instead smiled and gave her a little hug; she wanted h__er savior to be able to smile like he always did with her, but she wanted his smile to be..._

_Real__ and full of happiness_

"_I haven't seen Itachi so happy since he found you..." Sarutobi said knowing he could not do anything else; her intentions were good but he knew some people have more difficulties showing their true feelings than others._

"_Really?" Saki asked surprised as her lips then formed a smile_

"_Yes! you just need to know he's not the type to show his emotions openly, that's something that you can not change from him..." Sarutobi said as he stood up and placed his pipe between his lips._

_Saki tilted her head to the side confused by his words_

"_Why not?" she asked_

"_Well...that's a hard question...why don't you ask him instead?" He answered as he smiled._

"_I'll!!" Saki giggled and then stared at the old man_

"_Arigato Sarutobi jii-chan! I really feel happy to have Sarutobi jii-chan by my side when I need him!" The girl made the old man to open his eyes with surprise as his lips parted to say something, he just smiled once again and nodded._

"_Any time Saki, any time..." He said with a bright smile.  
_

**-Tap**

**-Tap**

**PANT**

**PANT**

**PANT**

**-Tap**

**-Tap**

-

_Sarutobi jii-chan... _

Her lungs claimed for some air as her feet claimed some rest; her quick steps echoed in the empty hall as her dress attached to her legs with her running pace, this time she was not looking for him to spare some time, she was looking for him to save him.

_Is in danger...._

Her parted lips showed her clenched teeth as her peaceful expression was now hidden with a frown; her guardian, in his wolf form ran some steps ahead leading the way.

"Katon...are you sure Lord Kazekage is a dead body?" Saki managed to ask as she kept panting and running.

"Im sure! My eyes can see through people..." Katon answered as he turned left in the corner, Saki following him.

"Anything else?" She asked and noticed her guardian's head went down for a moment.

-

-

"_You said you wanted to talk about her with me..." Lord Kazekage said not interested on the past and nostalgic memories of the old man but interested in the girl with Shinobi potential._

"_I want her to live in Sunagakure for a while..." The old man simply said noticing the ninjas standing there were all surprised and didn't know what to say. _

_Katon whom had stayed in the balcony, moved his ears when he heard Sarutobi's words, he wasn't pleased by the sudden plans he had for Saki, but he understood the reason. _

_He looked at the man sitting by Sarutobi's side; his emerald gaze stare as his dark orbs met his gaze._

"_Sunagakure will be pleased with her presence!" _

_His eyes widen in surprise as his ears moved with the sound of the man's voice; something had made the man's eyes to widen for few seconds with hatred as he then looked at Sarutobi peacefully._

_Something had caught Katon's attention as he averted his gaze from the man; he had seen a different pair of eyes when the man looked at him full with hatred._

_Hebi eyes..._

_His paws folded to rose up from his lazy position as he then used his nose to smell Lord Kazekage subtly._

_Everything was caught by his nose, every smell, even the smell of Lord Hokage's cologne but he could not find the way to make all those smells not to enter through his nose; moving closer to the old man to then make his way towards Lord Kazekage made him feel the need to cover his nose as a putrid_ _and rank smell tinged with sweetness, also like rotting meat covered his senses; it was simply disgusting even if it was not that strong it made his head dizzy with just the thought._

_Katon turned his head to the side once he caught that smell without noticing Lord Kazekage had been staring at him with disgust and hatred; the old man placed a hand over his head as he shut his eyes for a moment._

_Without a doubt....he then realized....Lord Kazekage was a dead body...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"His eyes....resembled the ones....." Katon paused for a moment as his lungs adapted to his running pace and talking.

Saki tilted her head to the side for a moment and then stopped abruptly; she needed to stop, something told her her guardian next words would not make her happy; a feeling of emptyness filled her body as her heart pace increased even more with the suspense.

"Of a snake..." Her guardian stopped when he said the last sentence, though he did not turn to face his master, he could visualize her terrified expression.

Her eyes widened with pure terror as her lips trembled, her chest showed her panting had increased as her hands covered her mouth; she shut her eyes violently trying to calm down ,but, she couldn't. Her arms then returned to her sides as her hands clenched into fists.

"Oro-Orochimaru is here for Sasuke!!" Saki said with rage, a strong need to fight covered her body as her knuckles just left a white shade when the blood started to drain from them.

"Saki-hime!" Katon whispered while he turned around to face the said girl, whom had grow tense.

"Calm down!!" Her guardian admonished; knowing the girl now infront of him needed to be at ease or else the worst could happen.

Her body trembled as her head dropped to hide her expression; she did not opened her eyes; she was too lost in thoughts to do so, her mind was getting crowded with bad deliberations as her _demon_ encouraged her to fight.

_No...I don't want to hurt anyone..._

_**Let me wake up!! I can help you!**_

_You'll just hurt me and the rest!! I can't do it!!_

_**No I won't!! Let me help you...I'll make sure Orochimaru pays what he has done!!**_

_What...he has....done..._Saki repeated those words with a mumble, she shook her head in response.

_**LET ME OUT!!**_

"SAKI-HIME!! CALM DOWN!!" Her guardian bellowed as her eyes now slightly open showed an amaranth colour.

_**You need to know...your true destiny...**_

_My destiny!?.._That question, was the one she always asked herself, what is her true destiny?, when she was a little girl and lived in the temple everyone told her, her destiny was to become the new ruler of the Shiroki Clan, she was their _Hope _or so she thought.

_**YOU MUST FIGHT!! Your blood boils with wars! You were born to fight...**_

_To....fight... _Her mind showed her images of war scenes, bodies falling to the ground drenched in blood, as the deafining sound of the blades roamed through her ears; the terrified screams and the heated floor under her bare feet followed by the explosions caused by the flames, shurikens and kunais getting buried by her side.

_Born to fight...._She repeated as her head spinned around, she felt lost; somehow she wanted to scape her destiny now that she knew that she needed to fight; she did not wanted though, she had always been afraid of loosing those close to her.

_NO!! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!! PLEASE STOP!! _

Taking her head with both hands and cowering down, the images passed by faster; she felt her whole world spinning around, her body trembled as she kept screaming.

_PLEASE...STOP!!!_

-

-

**GASP!**

"Saki-hime!!" the said girl opened her eyes as her body regained composure; her piercing amaranth gaze turned to its raw sienna colour slowly as the girl breathed in and out for a moment.

"Im sorry!!" She said softly as she blinked once more to see her guardian in his human form holding her shoulders.

His eyes....

They showed compassion; it was such a warm look yet nostalgic.

_**Your were born to fight...**_

Those words kept roaming through her head as she then stepped aside before getting lost in her guardian's emerald eyes.

"Let's go!!" Saki said before sighing and starting to run once more; she was suppose to be helping Sarutobi not wasting time about _trivial_ things like her true destiny.

Katon nodded while he turned to his original form and ran faster than his master so he could lead the way like before.

_Then I'__ll find my own way....TO FIGHT!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Kakashi-sensei!! Kakashi-sensei!!" the whiskered boy shouted in hurry as the said man standing in the stairs turned around lazily for a moment.

"Naruto!" The pinkette kunoichi moved her head to the side to stare at her blonde teammate.

"Sensei!! Stop this match right away!!" Naruto shouted while his cerulean gaze stare at his sensei; Shikamaru lazily squatted knowing the reasons why the whiskered guy by his side kept yelling they should stop the fight.

Kakashi widened his eye for moment before turning around again and sighing; the pinkette kunoichi gasped when she heard her teammate's words.

"Relax!" The silver guy said as a man by his side with bowl hair cut, tanned skintone, fuzzy brows and green spandex with the usual jounin flack jacket stare at him; a boy that looked just like him; but instead had a more pale skin tone and he was wearing a dark blue yukata with white borders, his left leg was wrapped with bandages just like his left arm which was holding a crutch, in his right cheek he had a bandage; his eyes were also staring at the silver jounin by his sensei's side.

Sakura stared at the scene in disbelief just like the other two by her side; her blonde best friend and enemy was looking at the silver jounin with a frown as her teammate waited to hear the rest.

"You know? We weren't late for nothing..." Kakashi stated as he then turn his gaze at his raven haired student.

-

-

-

Sasuke cleaned the scratch on his cheek with his hand as his crimson gaze stare at the strong sand sphere infront of him; he then got ready to aim at the strange thing infront of him.

He jumped and threw three kunais which hit the sphere and fell to the ground; jumping one more time high in the sky to then land in a different spot so he could aim at the sand ball; Sasuke dodged three sand spears that emerged from the sphere and hit it with his forearm; just as the spears began to turn to their original place Sasuke retreated just to be attacked with several spears again which he dodged by performing several handsprings.

He jumped again when the spears retreated; aiming now at the top of the sphere, his foot landed on it harshly but the spears that came made him land on the ground again as he realized he needed something more to really make any damage.

A smirk crossed his lips as his mind kept telling him he need to use _that._

-

-

-

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto said looking around as if trying to find something.

"What?" The said man asked almost lazily as his gaze was lost in the field.

"Where's Saki?" The whiskered boy asked a bit worried , since he knew Saki after hearing his previous words could have panicked; but such an outrage never happened which made him wonder.

"I thought she was with you!" Kakashi stated as his eye also scanned the area; everyone looked around looking for her; worry took hold of the pinkette's emerald eyes as her hand holded her chind slightly.

"Where are you?" she queried as no sign came from the lost girl.

"Maybe she went with Lord Hokage!" Shikamaru yawned as the rest nodded in agreement.

"By the way, why is she with Lord Hokage? Is she a special guest or something?" Ino, the girl by Sakura's side asked crossing her arms over her chest and sighing.

"Well..."The pinkette tried to look for an answer but someone else answered before she did.

"Saki is from the Shiroki Clan; Lord Hokage had a treaty with them, they don't belong to any village; she is free, but her status is the one of a Kage in any place" The fuzzy brows sensei answered and then glared at Kakashi.

"Though she believes she is not that known; every country has decided that her status most be hidden until Lord Hokage says so...isn't that right, Kakashi?"

The silver guy nodded in agreement and then sighed "Saki-hime thinks that her status is just the one of a princess; but being born in the Shiroki clan brought big consequences for her, specially now, that she's the only one left"

"But, why? I mean Saki-chan said she was just a princess, not that she had the status of a Kage, why she has that status??" Sakura asked as curiosity took hold of her; her curious mind pleaded her to ask more questions as answers kept running through the jounins mouths.

"The Shiroki clan helped to cease several wars so the countries decided to give them a better status than the one of a powerful clan; they decided that the ruler of the Shiroki clan needed to have the status of a Kage so they could participate in all the meetings!" Kakashi said calmly as he remembered the said girl was sooner or later going to face the truth, maybe she was going to be happy to be able to help others but he also knew that she was just too attached to this village to at least agree with any treaty.

"WOW!! Saki-chan is awesome!!" Naruto said happily as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell them?" The fuzzy brows sensei asked his comrade as the silver jounin sighed again.

"Tell us what?" Ino queried as her brows joined in a frown knowing that what was coming next didn't looked so pleasant.

"She's leaving...." Kakashi lowered his eyelid "Hokage-sama has decided to sent her to Sunagakure!"

**GASP**

"No more questions!! Just watch!" The silver guy said knowing the time had come.

-

-

-

"Finally!!" A smile crossed her lips as her guardian kept going upstairs, she had decided to stop before going along with him; her breathing pace dried her throat as her lips parted so she could fill her lungs with more air.

-

**PANT**

-

**PANT**

-

"Sarutobi jii-chan!!" She mumbled once she gained composure and began running so she could get to Lord Hokage faster; her eyes never left the entrance to the balcony while the battle cries from her raven haired boy kept roaming through her ears; before silence covered the battle field.

_I know you can do it Sasuke!! _

_-_

_-_

_-_

The deafining sound of chirping birds caught everyone's attention as a blue and white chakra appeared from Sasuke's right hand as his left one was holding his right forearm; he was now using some chakra to keep his feet attached to the giant concrete wall as he performed his jutsu.

Saki stopped for a moment to stare at the body covered with black clothes as he now ran to the ground leaving a hole that came from his previous spot to the end of the wall close to the ground; a cloud of dust covered him before his body kept running through it getting closer to the sphere.

_That sound...I've heard it before...._

His hand holding the chakra penetrated the sand ball as his body stop once his hand got jammed to the sand, he was holding something that's why a smirk crossed his lips once he felt he had been able to take hold of something.

-

**SILENCE**

-

"MY BLOOD!!! IT'S MY BLOOOOOD!!!" A terrifying yell covered the arena as Sasuke's eyes widen for a moment before he tried to take his arm out of the sand ball.

_**Blood...**_

Saki covered her mouth as her eyes widened, but before she could collapse or something she took a deep breath and started to head towards Lord Hokage, she had no time to get worried for anyone, she could help the person inside that strange sphere later, first she had to help her jii-chan before anything bad happened.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed Sasuke had again that thunder-like chakra surrounding his arm as he started to take it out; just to notice a giant arm with the form of a monster holdings the raven haired boy's arm.

_Isn't that one of the demons that got released when I was born?_

_**You are in danger....once they know you can control something like that....they'll kill you!!**_

_**-**_

_**GASP**_

_**-**_

"I won't let that happen!!" Saki said as a frown made its way to her face as she finally stomped in the balcony.

-

**STEP**

-

"Hokage-sama!! there's something you need to know!!" The girl yelled exhausted as the said man turned his head to the side to face her.

"Saki! I sent your ANBU escort to look for you! I was worried!" Sarutobi said surprised by the expression the girl had; he realized something was going on; and as the girl filled her lungs once more with some air and walked to his side, he turned his head to the other side just to meet Lord Kazekage's gaze.

_His eyes they look so...._

"_His eyes....resembled the ones....." Katon paused for a moment as his lungs adapted to his running pace and talking._

"_Of a snake..." Her guardian stopped when he said the last sentence_.

**-**

**-**

_Pure hatred....that's how they look like..._

-

"Sarutobi jii-chan!! Come with me!!" Saki said in hurry as her hand took Sarutobi's; she wanted to take him to a safe place, she began to pull him as Lord Hokage looked at her confused.

"Saki!! What are you doing?" the old man asked as the girl kept pulling and her guardian started to show his canines menancingly at the Kazekage.

"Katon?" Sarutobi wondered as he felt even more confused by the sudden things that where going on rapidly.

"Shall we....??" Lord Kazekage said as his frown deepened and the two sand ninjas behind him ran with a exploding smoke grenade in their hands.

-

Their eyes widen when they say the two ninjas taking out the genades, Sarutobi took Saki's hand before she could release him due to fear taking hold of her body, he sent her behind his seat to cover; Katon stepped back as he then noticed Lord Kazekage glaring daggers at him.

-

-

**GASP!**

-

**CLICK**

-

-

-

**BANG!!!!**

-

-

"SARUTOBI JII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" Saki's voice made the heads of those who had survived the genjutsu to turn to the balcony, their eyes widened when they saw a cloud of smoke covering the place.

-

-

**Well this is it!! Hope you liked it!! ^^ **

**R&R PLEASE?? *PUPPY EYES***

**Thanx for your support!!! I really appreciate it!^^ **

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! Xd**

**P.S: if you see the Naruto crew!! please!! tell them IM SORRY!!!!!!!!! *ANIME TEARS*....._(You already did that!!....OH!! really??.....yep!!...O.o uhmmm, er, okay then!! let's go inner!! we need to get some rest!!.....we??? ha!! keep dreaming!! im going to a party!!....what!?!?!....yep!! to a party!! with Naruto!! he called btw!!....¬¬ YOU---CENSORED!!!) _and btw!! I know Im suppose to be writting more about Itachi as I said like 4 chapters ago!! but...Im still looking how to put Saki into that brothers fight!! properly!! soooo Im sorry!! I'll try my best to make the next chapter the last one of the Chunnin exams!! Ja ne!!  
**


	16. Helping Hand

**HI THERE!!!! AGAIN!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY!!! FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!!! Im really sorry but I had some troubles so I wasn't in a good mood....and well...Im sorry!!....**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!! Kishimoto-sama does!! I already apologized with the Naruto crew! so maybe they'll be comin' next week I think...or in the next chapter that will be published during the week!! maybe today I don't know yet! anyways the rest belongs to ME!! AND ONLY ME!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Have Fun & Enjoy!! ^^ R&R please??**

**-**

**-**

**Helping Hand**

**-  
**

-

**GASP!**

-

**CLICK**

-

-

-

**BANG!!!!**

-

-

"SARUTOBI JII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" Saki's voice made the heads of those who had survived the genjutsu to turn to the balcony, their eyes widened when they saw a cloud of smoke covering the place.

"We'll take care!" some ANBU jumped from the roofs to get to Lord Hokage's place; Gai and Kakashi along with other shinobis stayed so they could handle the enemies that appeared from different parts, also the people that had fall asleep could be in great danger if they decided to leave them, yet the silver haired guy was worried not just for the Hokage but also for the girl whom had just shouted his name.

The deafining sound of the blades; kunais and shurikens getting buried in the heated ground, entire homes destroyed by different jutsus; water, earth, fire, air they were using everything even giant snakes that destroyed the fortress, ninjas from both sides getting killed by the neverending fight that took hold of the village, it felt like a bad dream.

As for the villagers, some Konoha ninjas had decided to take them to a secret place where they could hide; which became a surprise for those ninjas who had entered the village looking for hostages.

"Where are they?" one Sand ninja asked to his teammate, surprised they had not found any villagers running for their lives as they normally did.

"I don't know!" His partner answered as he jumped again to one of the roofs to keep going.

-

-

Behind that rocky seat, her body was shaking, fear had took hold of her body completely; cowering down and covering her ears with her hands, the black haired girl shut her eyes abruptly, her lips lightly parted as she carefuly bit her lower one, in an attempt to calm down, she could feel everything around her was a complete chaos; concrete and even wood's little pieces collapsed by her side as the smoke dissipated with the force of the strong wind.

"What's the meaning of this Kazekage?" Lord Hokage queried surprised by the sudden attack of the Sand ninjas towards their allies of Konoha.

"GHAAA!"

Saki heard someone had slammed against the wall infront of her, too afraid to look she closed her eyes even more until she heard a low sniff by her side, she felt Katon's fur against her pale skin as she opened her eyes.

-

**Blink**

-

"Katon!! Where's Sarutobi jii-chan!?" The girl queried as her hands touched the ground, the wolf closed his eyes for a moment as the girl looked in many directions to find any way out.

-

**Gasp**

-

"Sa-Saki-hi-hime!" The ninja that was Sarutobi's guard was laying against the wall his right eye shut in pain as his body trembled, the said girl widen her eyes in terror as she glanced at the kunais buried in his chest, this was no time to let herself go down so easily by terror, she had to help.

"Katon! Go for Sarutobi jii-chan! I'll help him!" Saki said as she crawled towards the injured man, her guardian waited for her to approach the man safely so he could leave; he had seen Lord Kazekage taking Sarutobi by the neck and jumping to the roof over them.

Saki sat down infront of the injured ninja as he tried to move his body into a more comfortable position, but the pain was too strong; he winced in pain as the girl prepared some chakra to help him; but she knew she had to use something to clean the wound and to stop the blood while she closed the wounds.

_Im loosing time!! I need something!!.....My dress!!_

As the black haired girl got an idea she placed her hands over the border of her dress to rip it off; the piece of cloth was now laying in his chest as the girl placed her hands over his abdomen to take out the kunais; one by one she took them out with her left hand while her right one gloomed with green chakra and closed the incisions; once the kunais where out she used the cloth to clean the blood while she made the other procedure with her chakra.

_Katon!..._

_-_

_-_

As Lord Kazekage kept his forearm around Sarutobi's neck, Katon had jumped to the roof just in time; some sand ninja were laying unconscious or dead, he did not know yet, though he was more worried about the old man talking to the enemy.

"KATON!" The wolf lifted up his gaze once he heard Sarutobi calling him, he tilted his head to the side, he could not talk to anyone except Saki, so it was quite difficult for him not to respond.

"TAKE SAKI AWAY!!" Lord Kazekage now with a different appearance glanced at the old man he was holding tightly with a kunai near his neck and then turned his gaze towards the white wolf with red eyes.

The wolf shooked his head in response as the hebi gaze of the Kazekage made him growl in anger showing his canines menancingly; Sarutobi lowered his eyelids as the wolf decided to approach them slowly.

"KATON!! AKANE-SAMA......" The guardian of the black haired girl stopped once he heard the name of the person to whom he had promise to protect her daughter; a warm look in his eyes as he then lowered his head in a bow.

-

**Silence**

-

"Just go! I can handle this!!" Sarutobi said calmly as he tried to persuade the girl's guardian, the evil man by his side laughed evily at his words; for him, it was another pathetic statement coming from the old man.

"I'll protect her Sarutobi-sama!" Both men widened their eyes in surprise as they heard the voice coming from the wolf; Sarutobi seemed to be honoured by the fact while Orochimaru had an evil smirk plastered on his face as the wolf infront of them dissapeared, a sad look in his crimson eyes as he glanced at the old man one last time.

_Don't let her fight Katon....don't let her fight...._

_-_

_-_

"Katon!!" The black haired girl whispered while she tried to move the body of the ninja; the man had fainted due to the pain and Saki needed to move him from his position to take him to a safe place, though, she did not have much physical strength that's why she was still thinking how to do it.

"Saki-hime!...." the wolf bowed his head and then glanced at the man sleeping against the wall, apparently he was okay, no injuries now, though the piece of cloth rapped around his abdomen caught his attention and averting his gaze from the man to the girl sitting on her knees made him realize she had just half of the lower part of the dress intact..

"Sak-"

"Don't lecture me with unladylike behavior because of the dress, I needed to help him!" The Shiroki princess cut off her strict guardian before he could say something about the dress; however she did not say it in a harsh tone, her smile and her pale hand petting her guardian made him calm down and feel at ease with her request.

_Also! I don't think this is the right time for a lecture!!..._

"Did you help Sarutobi jii-chan!?" The girl asked as her hand rested in the floor; the ninja infront of her seemed to be safe, now that there was no sound of kunais or shuriken or any other weapon at close quarters, they could be at ease, at least for now.

The wolf infront of her lowered his gaze as he then shook his head in response; Saki tilted her head to the side confused by his answer and rose up from her position once she realized the old man did not wanted their help.

"Did he mentioned something about Okaa-sama!?" the girl queried as her guardian followed her movements with his gaze.

"Yes, he did!" Katon answered with a sad tone as the girl infront of him kneeled down again.

_WHY!??! WHY!?!?! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS MENTION HER!?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO OKAA-SAMA!??! WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES YOU HAVE MORE AUTHORITY!??!_

She clenched her hands into fists as frustration kept roaming through her mind, how she hated it when she tried to help someone, but they always mentioned her mother in order to make Katon help her instead of them; though she did not hated her mother or anything like that, but she felt guilty if someone she could have helped did not receive her help in the end.

The minutes passed by rapidly, as the girl kept thinking about a way to get the ninja to a safe place; they could not stay there any longer; the enemies could detect them at any moment and she could not make Katon fight against them, she needed to do something and fast; her raw sienna eyes widened in surprise as she heard a voice shouting at them from a long distance.

"HEY!! YOU!!!" Saki looked to the side to glance at the ninja whom she had helped, she realized that she had not changed his position, and that due to his exposed body, the enemies had discover their position. The wolf by her side growled showing his canines menancingly, but the girl patted his head softly.

"Don't fight! I don't want you to get hurt or that anything bad happens!" She paused when she noticed the worried eyes of her guardian looking straight to her, a small smile crossed her lips as she breathed in to continue "Take him to the hideout, where the rest of the villagers are!"

"What about you? I can't leave you!" Her guardian queried with a worried tone.

"I'll be fine! Five steps from here to the stairs, if I get where Kakashi-sensei is, I'll be safe!" His black haired master answered as her pale hand got closer to her neck.

"Take this!" Saki said as she took off her precious necklace; the form of a sword with a wing, the symbol of freedom of her clan; the sword meaning the constant battles they had to fight to get what they really wanted as the wing; which meant 'freedom' was the one that lead them to their fights for a peaceful world.

"Saki-hime! My duty is to protect you! I can't leave you just like that!" Katon said sternly as he eyed the girl.

"LISTEN TO ME!!" The Shiroki whispered harshly as her refined features contorted into a frown, her guardian bowed his head in respect as he noticed he had made her mad for the first time.

"Im tired of having to be the first one to be helped! Sarutobi jii-chan already rejected our help! I know he can win this fight, but that does not mean that the rest of the village is safe!! We never thought this day would come and know we need to be strong, and that won't happen if everyone is thinking of me as their priority!" Her determination and will to help others was amusing for her guardian; in some way she was right, they needed to help the others, Katon knew very well how she felt; the day the clan was destroyed everyone was thinking on what to do to safe her, that's why she thinks many lifes were lost, because everyone was just thinking of her and not in how to help others.

"Take him! I'll be the distraction!!" Saki said as she heard a loud 'thud' coming from the roof over them, it seemed the ninja that had discover their position was currently waiting for them to appear so he could make the attack

"Use your black hole you will get there faster!! If they ask for me! Tell them Im helping the medic ninjas!" Saki rose from her position, yet she was still hiding behind the rocky seat; her feet moved gently as she got ready to run towards the stairs.

A cold sweat drop falling from her temples as she breathed in and filled her lungs with air; she was nervous, because she knew that one simple mistake could put her life at risk or worst yet put Katon's life at risk or the ninja they were suppose to help; she shook her head so her thoughts could fade away, her hands resting on the rocky seat that was currently working as their protection slowly came to her sides as she nodded.

"If you need me! Just say my name!" Her guardian said, more as a petition; he wanted her to call him if she needed him, he just wanted to protect her.

Saki turned her head to the side to look at him and smiled; a big smile crossed her lips, as if saying 'Don't worry! I'll be okay!', her gaze then returned to her goal as she then noticed someone was standing in a roof not far from them.

_But the sound I heard few minutes ago.....Kage-bunshin!?!?_

As her guardian started to prepare the black hole so he could travel through it with a human, the girl nodded as to say 'get ready', they both prepared themselfs and calmed down.

"NOW!!"

Her feet left a loud sound of soles rubbing against the dusty floor, as the Sound ninja took out his kunais once he saw the girl running, yet he managed to notice a wolf was taking the Konoha ninja by his flak jacket into a black hole, which made him widen his eyes for a moment forgetting what he was suppose to do, once the black hole closed the man blinked several times and then noticed the girl was also gone.

"DAMMIT!!"

-

-

"Gai! Im going to get Saki!" The silver haired guy said once he saw Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru leaving with his ninken Pakkun, he had sent them on a A-Rank mission, they needed to get Sasuke before he could fight Gaara again.

The fuzzybrows sensei frowned not in disagreement but concerned of what his rival was planning; they needed to protect other people also and he did not meant to be selfish but he knew Saki had her guardian always by her side, so protection was something she did not lacked of.

"Kakashi she has her guardian!" Gai said as a matter of fact, noticing that his silver friend had lowered his eyelid while glaring at him.

"I know! But he is no longer with her!" Kakashi said in the same tone as his comrade and headed to the hallways.

-

-

**-Pant**

**-Pant**

**-Pant**

_Okay!! In the corner to the left!! And I'll be safe! It's inc__erdible how there are no ninjas in this hallway!!...Guess Im lucky!!_

The panting girl had a toothy grin crossing her lips as her thoughts kept roaming through her mind; she was glad no enemy was close, she was glad she did not needed to call Katon or anyone to help her; though she was so lost in thoughts and so happy for not being chased by any ninja that it was until she turn left in the corner that she reacted.

-

**BAM!!**

**-**

"Ouch!!"

The girl caressing her thigh softly, opened her eyes to glare at the person to whom she had bumped into; her raw sienna eyes slowly looked up to meet a dark orb staring at her with a glint of surprise.

"Saki-hime!" The silver ninja showed his hand to help her stand up, once her pale hand touched his, the girl's lips parted lightly.

"I was looking for you, Kakashi-sensei!" The Shiroki princess said and once she was over her feet, her hand returned to her side slowly "I sent Katon to the hideout, we needed to help Sarutobi jii-chan's bodyguard!"

"I see!" Kakashi simply said and then noticed the girl had just half of her dress intact.

"What happe—"

"Don't lecture me with unladylike behavior because of the dress! I needed to help him! And it's okay I can make other dress!" Saki said pouting like a little girl, when she noticed Kakashi was rubbing the back of his neck while pointing at her dress; she crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side avoiding eye contact.

"hehehe! Don't worry!" The silver ninja said while laughing sheepishly; she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, her raw sienna orbs with a glint of joy; but the chat did not last long, Kakashi became unsmiling once he heard a noise coming from where he had entered to the hallways.

_It could be Gai... _He thought while noticing the girl had come closer to him as protection.

"Someone is coming!" Saki said while squeezing Kakashi's jacket.

"Is alright!!" the man by her side whispered while taking her hand and smiling at her behind the mask, she smiled back, but from her lips a gasp scaped when she heard an explosion.

-

**BANG!!**

-

"KYAAA!! Kakashi-sensei!!" The girl covered her ears instantly while the man by her side placed his hands over her shoulders; he knew the girl always remembered the day when her clan was destroyed when someone showed her something related to that, or when she heard noises of different battles.

"Saki we need to get out of here!" Kakashi said as her pale hands separated from her ears; her raw sienna eyes looked at the man quizzically as her lips formed a thin line.

"Okay!" she nodded while her hand took Kakashi's "Take me to where the medic ninjas are!! Im part of the medic body so I need to help!!"

Kakashi stare at her for few moments before feeling someone was behind them, he turned around without letting his guard down, just to find out his comrade was giving him a toothy grin and thumbs up.

"Gai!" The silver ninja greeted as the man pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Kakashi!" the man in green spandex also greeted his comrade as he then averted his gaze towards the girl holding Kakashi's hand.

"Saki!" He gave her a toothy grin which made her cringe.

_Gai!!...you always scare her!_

The silver ninja sighed.

"Gai-sensei!" the girl greeted and then frowned lightly when she realized they were loosing time.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Let's go!!" Saki said while squeezing Kakashi's hand and noticing Gai was now unsmiling.

"Where are you going?" Gai queried as the girl looked at the silver guy and then at him.

"To where the rest of the medic ninjas are, she wants to help them.." Kakashi answered languidly as he then turned around with Saki.

"Kakashi! We need to stay! Lord Hokage might need our help in any moment!" his comrade said while taking a step closer, Saki stopped in her tracks when she heard 'Lord Hokage', her heart hurt when she remembered he had not allowed Katon to help him; she mid-turned enough so she could face Gai.

"I already tried to help him by sending my guardian! But he denied, he wants us to help the villagers first!" the girl said in a sad tone "I know he can win this battle, he is not 'Hokage' for nothing!".

Kakashi and Gai stared at her sad expression as she then dropped her head; her pale hand freed the silver guy; he lowered his eyelid and then noticed she was lifting up her gaze again, she looked at him and then a small smile crossed her lips.

"I can go alone!!" she said reasurringly as the silver guy widened his eye.

"Sak—"

"Since Katon is not here with me Im going to be very cautious! I may not be a ninja! but is also my duty to protect this village...." A smile crossed her lips as she tried to persuade Kakashi to let her go.

"Be careful!" The silver ninja said while he walked towards Gai, the girl nodded in comprehension and ran.

-

-

-

_Well! Well...not so lucky in the end!!_

_-_

-**WHOOSH!**

-**WHOOSH!**

Two shurikens where sent towards her direction; the black haired female was running outside the stadium without noticing there was someone following her, her breathing pace could tell she was tired, she had been running almost all the time, not to mention the endless stairs and halls she had to take to get to the exit, though for her it was a little suspicious that no ninja had appeared in the halls where she was; she did not stopped to think about it.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BAM!**

Crimson fluid was running down her injured leg, one of the shurikens had scratched it, and due to the pain she fell over her face on the sandy ground; her right hand moved quickly towards the incision the weapon had made; green chakra glooming from her hand as she used her left arm to try to stand up, folding her left leg to help as base, she lifted up her head to find out someone was standing infront of her.

"Ah..." her lips parted lightly but no words came out; she closed her eyes when a strong pain run through her leg.

"Well...well...how pitiful....that little scratch looks bad!" The ninja lowered to her level as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze; his basic soldier clothing of black and grey made her realized where the ninja was from.

_Sound..._

Noticing he was playing with a kunai with his fingers, she stopped treating her injury and tried to move her leg so she could stand up; for some reason the ninja had not killed her yet; and for some reason she could tell he wanted her to suffer.

_Maybe...I should try to sound brave!...to kill some time...._

"What...you are not going to kill me?" the Shiroki princess queried as she tried to stand up slowly, the ninja laughed evily in response and rose up from his squatting position, the girl tottered once she stood up but before she could regain composure the ninja had already took her by the neck, pressing it furiously the suffocating girl was trying her best to make him stop; she placed her hands around his arm and pulled back.

_I can't breath!!..__._

"Not so brave now are we!?" the sound ninja said plainly as he squeezed her neck with delight.

Crimson drops fell to the ground as her body started to be lifted up; her fingers squeezed his arms as he put more force into his torture; her raw sienna eyes almost closing as her parted lips tried to catch some air furiously.

_Please.....STOP!!_

Her body started to tremble lightly as she could not handle it anymore; her teary eyes left some of the sad droplets to run down her cheeks as her eyelids lowered even more; she could see the ninja was really enjoying the torture she could not see behind the mask but she knew he had an evil smile crossing his lips not to mention his eyes were filled with malignance.

"GHA!"

Saki struggled one more time before closing her eyes completely, her hands fell to her sides abruptly yet in a deadly way; the ninja cocked his head to the side once the girl closed her eyes completely, his dark orbs whirled in a complete circle as he realized the girl was not breathing anymore.

"This was boring... I think Orochimaru-sama won't mind if I tell him I killed you!" the ninja said with a victorious tone as he then freed her pale neck; her body falling to the ground over her right side; with his leg he moved her so she was laying face up.

He moved his head to look at her face covered by some hair strands; somehow he could not take his sight from her face, like if she was going to wake up any soon, something was telling him to wait some more minutes; yet he lowered his gaze to her injured leg, he had noticed her healing it but she did not finished; some blood was still coming out from the 'little scratch' as he refered to it.

"Should I finish the job?" He queried as he took out the same kunai he was playing with some minutes ago; an evil smirk crossed his lips as he started to think what to do with the body laying infront of him.

-

-

_Right now while walking through the labyrunth of her mind, she opens__ the door; the door of her worst enemy, the place where her demon resides, the place where a girl just like her rests, the place where the lonely path of darkness and light is divided by a thin line._

"_**Should I kill him for you?" **_A black haired girl just like her; same face and hair colour, everything was just like her, even the tone of voice except the two black wings in her back; holding a small necklace in her hand, the girl slowly turned around to face Saki.

"_No..." _Saki whispered in response, while the heavy metal door behind her closed slowly.

"_**Why not?? It will be fun!!" **_An evil smirk crossed the lips of her demon as she eyed her; a particular tone of joy in her voice.

"_That's far from fun!" _Saki frowned.

"_**Let me out!!!" **_Her demon demmanded as she started to walk towards Saki; the said girl cringed and started to walk backwards; her back hit the metal door as she dropped her head.

"_No....I didn't come this far....to let you out!...Im not like you!" _The demon frozed as the words of Saki came to her ears; she noticed as the girl lifted up her gaze and clenched her hands into fists.

"_**Haha! You really believe that??...you think we are different!?..." **_The demon laughed evily as her body started to dance, her lips mumbled a song Saki knew well.

"_We are different!" _Saki corrected while taking a step closer.

"_**That's what you think!..we are the same!!...Shiroki Saki...I am you!" **_The demon girl stopped her dancing and singing as she turned around again to face the girl.

"_NO!!" _The girl yelled and shook her head_._

"_**And you are me!.." **_The demon completed her phrase as sadness possesed her eyes.

"_No!! No!! No!!...lies! lies!! Lies!!" _Saki shook her head again, trying to take all those ideas out of her mind.

"_**You know?...Is sad you don't want me to be you when you know I am you!...I won't hurt anyone precious to us!...Have you ever feel that something is missing in your life?.." **_The demon queried as she sat down on the floor; her eyes never left Saki's gaze.

"_Something...is...missing?" _Saki thought for a moment and then noticed the demon had nodded at her.

"_You read minds or something?" _The demon slapped her forehead and sweat dropped at the simple-mindedness of her host.

"_**God!! Saki!! We are the same!! Don't you get it!?!"**_The demon girl rose up from her position as Saki nodded slowly.

"…_I always feel that something is missing…that there's a part of me that is missing!...but that has nothing to do with you!!" _Saki pointed at the demon menancingly with her index finger.

"…_**That part that you are missing….is me!... if you decide to join with me, you**__**will be able to control our powers!..."**_The demon said sternly as she slapped Saki's hand **"**_**Don't do that!"**_

"_...__Sorry....." _The girl apologized and then frowned _"What will happen if I decide to join you?" _she asked as the demon tilted her head to the side_ "Tell me..."_

"…_**.Nothing really…." **_Saki frowned _**"...well…we will be able to have incredible powers and all that blah! Blah! Blah!....but…I don't really know what will happen!..." **_the demon girl smiled sheepishly

"_Then what!?! Will I become one of those half demons that attacked the temple 4 years ago??" _

"……" Saki turned over her heels and headed towards the door _"You won't answer me, right?" _

"…_**No, you won't become that!...though when fighting you won't be the type of having mercy for others…" **_The demon answered slowly as the girl infront of her turned around to face her as a gasp scaped her lips.

"…_**But you can only use that power when you want to…you want to protect onii-sama right?" **_Saki's eyes sadenned with the mention of Itachi; both girls had a sad smile crossing their lips as the real one nodded her head in response.

"…_**Then…why don't you try?...I assure you this power will only wake up when truly needed!" **_

"_No...I just can't!...what if I end hurting Sasuke trying to protect Itachi? I could never forgive myself if I do so!" _ Saki said as she shook her head and walked backwards as the demon showed her hand to her.

"…_**Then…how will you protect him?...by entering in the middle of the battle??" **_The demon queried as the girl infront of her widened her eyes.

"_No…But…I don't want to--" _

"_**Hurt him!...I know!" **_the demon sighed

"_Then why do you want me to join you so badly?" _Saki asked harshly as the demon widened her eyes for few seconds and regain composure with a smile crossing her lips, for some reason this smile looked very sincere.

"_**..Because I also want to protect both of them!" **_

Saki closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened them the demon was nowhere to be found; the big empty room infront of her scared her; she touched the metal door with her back and slowly taking the handle with her trembling hand she opened the door and walked outside.

"_You…really…want to protect them?"_

"_**WAKE UP!!"**_

-

-**BLINK!**

-

-_**GASP**_

-

"YOU BRAT!!....DIE!!!!" The sound ninja was aiming the kunai at her chest in the moment she opened her eyes; the weapon shinned and blinded her when the sunlight hit it, his shadow covering her body and her widened eyes; the slow movement of her arms to make a protective barrier between the kunai and her chest; made him smirk evily under his mask as the girl then closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

-

-**TO BE CONTINUED....**

-

**Well....I'll publish the next chapter when I finish it but I promise it'll be this week!....and Im sorry I tried my best to make this the last chapter but it was getting too long!! so I decided to cut it and make two chapters instead!! anyways again sorry for the SUPER LATE update!!**

**  
R&R PLEASE!!!?!?!??! *puppy eyes!***

**Thanx for your support!! and special thanks to AnimeDreama, GakuenAngel12, Invisiblegurl, Theradnessqueen and Azura Sould Reaver! ^^ sorry if I didn't thanked you earlier! =P**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!^^**


	17. Goodbye Jiichan!

**HEY!! HEY!!HEY!! WHAT'S UP!?!?! OKAY HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!!! ENJOY!!^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! Kishi does!! I just own part of the plot and Saki!!^^**

**English is my second language sorry for the mistakes!!Xd**

**Today I won't have a pleasant conversation with any Naruto character!! though I have already apologized!! they are a bit bussy you know with all that thing about the new movie and Kakashi Gaiden!! and BLAH!! BLAH! BLAH!!**

**Soooo...for now!! just read and enjoy!!^^**

**-**

**-**

**Goodbye Jii-chan!  
**

-

-**WHOOSH!**

-

- **CLANK!**

-

The sound of the kunai getting hitted by another weapon made the girl open her eyes slowly; infront of her the sound ninja was at a different level, he was no longer over his feet but over his knees his dark eyes were now completely blank.

_Don't tell me this is heaven!! I thought it would be better!!..._

Saki blinked twice before noticing the body of the ninja was going to fall over her; her raw sienna eyes widened in fear as her parted lips tried to hide a scream; her lower lip trembled lightly as the body began to fall slowly.

"NOOO!!!" The girl cowered still laying on the ground as the body hit it leaving a small cloud of dust to rose from the impact.

"Saki-chan! Are you okay?" the black haired female lifted up her gaze as she saw two pair of blue sandals standing closer to her.

"Er..." Saki thought for a moment to get an answer but then feeling that there was someone smelling her she leafted up.

"Hana-chan! Tell them not to do that!!" The Shiroki princess pleaded with a smile crossing her lips, as her raw sienna eyes gazed at the three canines with brown and white fur surrounding her; the young lady infront of her sniggered; Hana from the Inuzuka clan, was obviously Katon's veterinarian, she was the only one that knew he had a human form, though she had never seen it; she wore black shorts, and a flak jacket, her cheeks had two red triangles and she had brown long hair tied in a low ponytail, also two strands of hair were the only ones that had escaped from her ponytail.

"You are bleeding!!" Hana got to Saki's level and tried to touch the wound; the black haired female giggled and noticing Hana's surprised expression she lowered her gaze to the injury.

"Don't!....It's okay!" Saki said while the incision started to heal by its own; Hana gaped and blinked several times trying to believe what had happened.

"Tell me you are using your chakra!!" The brunette demmanded as the black haired female shook her head slowly in response.

"No...Im not using it now..." The girl mumbled as her eyelids lowered thoughtfully.

"_**Will you join me??"**_

_The wings of darkness...sometimes choosing a lonely path is better....._

"Hey, Saki-chan!! Im heading to the hospital---"

"I'll go with you!" raw sienna eyes met a pair of dark orbs staring at her.

"Where's Katon?" The brunette asked out of curiosity and looking around to see if the said creature appeared by her side or something.

"He's helping an injured ninja, I sent him to the hideout where the villagers are! He'll serve as protection for them!" Saki answered as she rose up from her position; her brunette friend did the same and smile at her.

"Huh?" The Shiroki princess tilted her head to the side and blinked.

"You may not be a ninja...but sometimes you act like one!..." Hana stated as her hand patted the black head infront of her.

"What makes you say that? I didn't do anything!....acting like a part of the medic body does not mean Im a ninja, Im just fulfilling my duty, as part of this village is also my mission to protect it!" The black haired female turned around to walk towards their destination with her head held high as the brunette laughed histerically.

"You....really....hate being called a 'ninja'??" the brunette asked between laughs as she then stopped to fill her lungs with some air.

A black head dropped instantly and then looking from above her shoulder Saki whispered "Is not that I hate ninjas...but I just can't understand how you can be so happy living that life? A life where battles are endless and where you don't even know if you'll return home one day!...."

"But is a life that's worth living!" The brunette smiled even more when the girl infront of her turned around with a sad smile crossing her lips.

"That's why I look up to each of you!"

"Okay! Enough talking....let's go!!" The brunette placed her hands on her hips as she breathed in for a moment, the black head nodded in agreement.

-

-

-

"Bring me more water!!....hold on! This won't take long!!" A black haired female in hurry tried her best to treat all those ninjas that arrived to the hospital with any type of injury; time passed since the hospital had to be in so much hurry, medics running from one side to another; ninjas from all the levels trying to keep alive as they were treated by someone; people shouting for help or for things they needed.

Her hands glooming with green chakra stopped when the incision the ninja had crossing his abdomen closed; the girl walked backwards almost in a dizzy way as her breathing pace got heavier with each patient she treated.

"Saki-hime!! WE NEED HELP!!" one nurse shouted as the patient started to bleed more her baby blue eyes gazed with worry as the raw sienna eyes of the said girl whirled in a complete circle of exhaustion.

"Take him to one of the rooms! I'll be there!!" the girl said as she rested her back on the wall for a moment, cold sweat covering her body as someone by her side cleaned it with a towel.

"You should rest!! If you keep like that the next one in a stretcher could be you!" Hana said as her dark orbs gazed at the exhausted girl by her side, whom shooked her head in response.

"Im okay!....which room??" the girl stepped aside waiting for her brunette friend to answer.

"202!" Hana answered in a low tone as the girl rushed towards the said room; her breathing pace dried her throat while her lungs claimed for some air; once she opened the door her panting made all the heads to turn around to watch her.

"Saki-hime!!" they all said in unison as they stepped aside to get all the machines for the injured man.

"What's the problem?" Saki asked as she approached the jounin; she eyed him and then noticed he had some of his ribs broken as for a third degree burn on his right arm.

_What's going on??....I don't have enough chakra...I'll have to heal his arm, someone else can heal his ribs!...._

"I just need water....someone else try to heal his ribs! Use a second level treatment!" Saki shouted as the nurses nodded in comprehension; once one of her comrades placed water in a little table by her side; Saki's hands gloomed with green and blue chakra.

"This could take some time...." she whispered at the ninja.

_Third degree burn??...all his right arm tissues are dead...if I can reconstruct some of the cells, then I might be able to safe his arm...._

"Saki-hime! His arm is dead already!...we should heal his ribs!!" the nurse healing the ribs said as her comrade cleaned the sweat on her forehead.

"No! Just keep doing that I'll safe his arm!!" Saki commanded as all her comrades gaped at her, she frowned when she noticed they had all stopped for a moment.

"Don't loose time!!" The Shiroki shouted angrily as her hands took some water and surrounded the wounded arm.

"Hai!!"

-

-

-

"YOKATTA!!! SAKI-HIME!! YOU DID IT!!"

"SAKI-CHAN!!! YOU ARE SO COOL!!"

-

-**Pant**

-**Pant**

-**Pant**

-

The said girl walked backwards as she cleaned her sweaty forehead with her forearm; a heavy breathing pace and an exhausted body was everything left for her; she had saved the arm of the jounin whom was resting on one of the rooms; her back hit the wall abruptly as she started to fall down, a smile crossing her lips as she gazed her patient.

"Yeah....." she mumbled as she dropped her head.

"Saki-chan are you okay?" one of her comrades asked as she lowered to the said girl's level; baby blue eyes gazed at the exhausted girl with worry as her long red hair tied in a high ponytail caught Saki's attention.

"Ai—Aiko-chan?" the black haired female queried still panting; the girl smiled and nodded slowly.

"Yeah! We haven't seen each other since you and Sasuke-kun ran from the fan-girls some years ago!!" Saki grinned at the comment of her friend remembering how Sasuke had to hide in the bushes for a moment before she could hide with him.

"Hahaha! Yeah!! It's been a while since then...." the black haired girl closed her eyes when she felt her friend touching her forehead with a towel.

"What are you doing here! I thought you moved to Sunagakure??" the Shiroki asked and opened her eyes, the red-headed girl was now sitting by her side and staring at the ceiling; the black haired female stare at her quizzically as her friend's eyes had some sadness in them.

"Well...Im back!!" the girl gave Saki a toothy grin.

"Yeah!" the last girl nodded as if her friend had woke her up from a daydream, her raw sienna eyes then gazed at one of the jounins that was waiting for them to stop talking in the door.

"What happened?" The Shiroki asked as the ninja stepped inside, both girls looked at each other and rose up from their position.

"Er, Saki-hime....Lord Hokage...."

-

-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

The tears that fell from the grey clouds covering the lonely sky joined the sad droplets from the villagers, their heads dropped as they approached the great tower of Konoha where all the ninjas were gathering to give tribute to the most powerful ninja of the village, their leader, and also the rest of their comrades that had died in battle, their names would be scarved in the rock of those heroes who died in the process; teary eyes let the droplets to run down the cheeks of those who could cry but for those who had to follow the rules of the shinobi world took all that sadness and left it deep inside their hearts, knowing they could not go against those commandments.

**Knock, Knock**

Her head lifted up slowly from its hiding place, between her knees the girl had hidden her face to let the tears fall in silence, in the center of the bed her cowering body was trembling with rage and sadness as her lips mumbled little phrases of regret.

"I-I couldn't help him...I couldn't do anything!!" Saki sobbed quietly covering her mouth and letting her back touch the comfortable sheets.

**Knock Knock**

She shook her head for a moment before letting a loud sigh to escape her lips.

"Come in..." the girl said softly without noticing the knob was already turning before she said that; his pale hand made the girl to rose up from her position and weap out her tears; sitting at the edge of the bed and with a sad smile she greeted the boy at the door.

"Morning Sasuke!"

"Saki get ready!" the boy said plainly without looking at her; the black haired girl looked to the side hidding her face completely waiting for him to close the door; once he turned around the girl turned her gaze to the wooden door noticing Sasuke was looking at her before it got closed.

"I know...." she whispered clenching her fists with the sheets and dropping her head once more as the tears kept coming to her tired eyes: the little light that entered from the grey day to her room made the girl to look outside for a moment; she could see the dark clouds getting closer and more tears preparing to fall from the not joyful sky above them.

"Katon...." Saki called her guardian in a soft whisper, the white wolf by her side lifted up his sad gaze to meet little raw sienna orbs from too much crying.

"Yes? Saki-hime..." the little wolf queried.

"I haven't cried so much since Okaa-sama and Otou-sama left, or since Onii-sama did what we know..." the black haired girl commented touching her heart in the process "Why do we have to suffer so much!? Its so hard to deal with this pain, specially after receiving so much heart breakings before!"

"Sak—"

"I can't go to the funeral...please go with Sasuke..." Her raw sienna eyes gazed at the ceiling as she rose up from her position, walking through her room, the girl approached the window and placed a hand on the looking glass.

"But....Saki-hime...Sarutobi-sama he..." Katon could not get the words in a complete and coherent phrase, he did not know how to make the girl understand that she needed to go, it was completely necessary for her to go, specially if the old man was that special to her, though he knew that the wound in her heart was not easy to heal, at least that wound was the only type she could not heal with just chakra or half demon powers.

"Please leave..." the girl pleaded turning around to face her guardian whom bowed in respect.

**Knock Knock**

"We are leaving..." Sasuke said waiting for the girl to come outside, her guardian looked at her quizzically as the girl approached the door slowly.

"Ehmmm...Sasuke...please take Katon with you...." Saki said before opening the door to face the cold boy; he had his fists hidden in his black pockets, his dark orbs penetrated her soul making her look to the side once she met his gaze; he sighed before leaning against the wall.

"I'll wait...get ready..." The raven boy noticed the quick reaction of his black haired girl, shaking her head in response she motioned Katon to get outside the room, the wolf obedientely approached Sasuke slowly.

"Just leave!" The girl said in a harsh tone to make him understand she did not wanted to go; her raw sienna eyes closing slowly due to her exhausted condition as she then placed a hand over her forehead and closed the door with great force.

-

**Sob, sob, sob**

-

"Saru-Sarutobi jii-chan!!!...why!?! why!?!...." Leaning against the wooden door her body slid down slowly, she looked to the side as her eyes closed completely letting her sleep in peace for a moment.

Sasuke left, without a word, he did not know how to make her go, and he knew she was going through too much pain right now, specially knowing she had blamed herself since the beggining; and also he knew that she was not in the conditions to go outside, her body was too weak right now and her pale skin was even paler with just one day of not taking care of it.

-

-

-

"Ugh..." her eyes urged to open hardly; her eyelids felt heavy but she could feel that her eyes were a bit better thanks to the few minutes she had slept, though her body was cold and her pale skin was too pale now; standing up slowly a shot of pain ran through her back and neck, obviously her position had caused troubles, she had fallen asleep in the floor, her raw sienna eyes blinked several times before averting her gaze towards the grey sky.

"Should I go!?" Saki mumbled to herself , the black dress on the wardrobe seemed to be calling her, she knew that she truly wanted to go and saying she was not going was merely because she was crying too much and she did not wanted the villagers nor the ninjas to see her like that, though she was not going to worry about that anymore Sarutobi was a very special person, he will remain in her heart forever because he showed her that she will always have a home and a family, Konoha.

-

-

-

"Is rainning..." A black haired female jounnin said, her crimson eyes looking at the grey sky above them, the jounnin by her side also lifted up his gaze to look at the dark clouds.

"The sky is crying..." He said with a sad yet monotonous tone; he was a shinobi after all he could not show his emotions, though knowing his old man was now going to heaven made him sad it still made him happy to know his father would be in a better place.

One by one the shinobis began to place white flowers in the place where a picture of the Hokage and all the other ninjas who had died in battle remained, the two elders standing infront of all the shinobis waited for them to put the flowers. In a pair of cerulean orbs the constant question of "Why him?" appeared repeatedly, though in a moment before averting his gaze towards the little boy crying by his side he wondered where the black haired girl was.

"Konohamaru...." Naruto thought with sadness knowing the little kid needed to cry for his grandfather, he could not hide his emotions like a shinobi would, because he was just that....a kid.

"Look! The rain stopped!" A pink haired kunoichi said gaining the attention of her raven boy comrade, whom lifted up his gaze like her to see an almost blue sky, the clouds were dispersing and the sunlight was warming their cheeks softly.

-

-

"See you later!! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted while waving at the said man and running towards his team; a smile crossed Iruka's lips as he realized the will of fire will always remain intact.

"Hey! Teme where's Saki-chan!? She didn't come?" The whiskered boy queried while moving his head in several directions to see if the girl appeared out of nowhere, though the silence of his friend made him tilt his head to the side.

"That's rude..." Sakura mumbled while stepping infront of Sasuke whom stopped before he could make another step, his rosette comrade open her mouth to speak again, as the white wolf stopped by his side growling quietly.

"I mean...she really had a special bond with Lord Hokage---"

"Sakura, stop!" Kakashi demmanded before the pinkette could go any further with her words, the lips of the said girl formed a thin line as she gazed her sensei, like the rest of the team.

"But Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan is right..." Naruto argued as he then noticed the silver guy was pointing at something behind them, behind the mask a small smile was crossing his lips, but that happy feature was just showed at the rest by his eye.

They all turned around due to the sudden change of humour coming from their sensei; and of course to get out of the curiosity, slowly their bodies turned and their gazes watched the back of a black haired girl in a short black kimono, her pale hands holding some white flowers; her slow steps approaching the place where the tribute was made, the amount of flowers left was impressive though there was a small space no one had touched; her guardian walked out of the group and tried to approach her, but something made him stop in the middle of the way.

_She needs to do it alone...._

"Katon, we better wait for her at home..." Sasuke said coldy as he closed his eyes thoughtfully and turned around hiding his hands on his black pockets.

Naruto and Sakura followed their comrade movements with their gaze as he walked away, the white wolf nodded slowly and ran to his side; the day was getting brighter and it was time for them to go to their respective homes, it was a sad moment but everyone needed to work in the reconstruction of the village; their silver sensei waved goodbye before they could realize they were left alone.

"So...Sakura-chan...do you want me to walk you home!?" Naruto queried playing with his fingers for a moment as a blush made its way to his whiskered cheeks, the girl glared at him with her big emerald eyes and then turn her gaze towards the back of her raven comrade.

"Sasuke-kun really cares about her, right!?" Sakura mumbled as the whiskered boy tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Well they grew up together!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, still wondering what the point of the pinkette was.

"Im not talking about that!! you BAKA!!" The rossette girl smacked Naruto in the back of the head, the boy winced in pain for a moment before noticing the girl had change her expression from "angry" to one of total concern, or sorrow, or maybe worry?.

"I mean...Sasuke-kun seems more caring when she is by his side!" Sakura mumbled; and then looked at the black haired girl seated on her knees and praying.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered softly, his cerulean orbs gazed with worry as he looked at the pinkette and then at the black haired girl.

_Im sorry I did not come earlier...._

"Sarutobi jii-chan I will keep my promise, I'll fight for the happiness of my friends, my family, my loved ones...I won't give up!" The Shiroki princess said touching the place infront of Sarutobi's picture; the wooden frame surrounding it was all wet due to the rain so she could not touch it, maybe it could get damaged; the spot left infront of the picture made the girl to place her flowers there, all tied with a white ribbon, those flowers left an exquisite fragance that covered the place thanks to the soft wind.

"Rest in peace jii-chan...Goodbye!" Saki said softly as she rose up from her position and bowed in respect; straightening her spine and lifting up her gaze to watch the carved faces of the four Hokages; a smile crossed her lips as she closed her eyes to feel the wind blowing softly; her black hair cleared her porcelain face as the sun warmed her body.

"Yeah...Now I know how you felt everytime you looked at them....just seeing their faces makes you understand the feeling they had for the village..." The girl commented as she turned around slowly and walked away.

"Let's go Naruto!" Sakura said as she walked away slowly, the whiskered boy tilted his head to the side and gave her a quizzical look before following her movements.

"Does that means we are going on a date!?" the whiskered boy queried as his blush returned; while going downstaris the pinkette stopped letting the happiness of her whiskered comrade to take hold of his senses; a vein popped in her temples as her hands clenched into fists with surprisingly more veins popping; passing by Sakura's side and jumping in joy while daydreaming, Naruto never thought his dream would vanish with a simple...

-

**SMACK**

-

"AW, SAKURA-CHAAAN!!" The boy winced in pain while rubbing his head softly, the tears falling from his plate-like eyes made the girl to 'hmph' and clap her hands as if they had got dirty.

"BAKA!!" The pinkette simply said as she passed by his side leaving him behind.

-

-

-

"Katon..." Saki whispered as she approached the Uchiha compound, the river flowing through each side of the entrance, the wind blowing softly and the leafs falling to the water creating small waves, caught the girls attention for a moment before averting her gaze towards her guardian, sitting infront of the entrance the white wolf was waiting for his master to arrive; some steps to his side the young stoic Uchiha was leaning his back to the ceiling keeping his body from the solar rays.

"Sasuke!?" the girl queried softly as she stopped infront of the entrance; the boy lifted up his gaze to meet her raw sienna orbs staring at him, a smile crossing her lips for a moment before forming a thin line and parting lightly to say something.

"Why are you here!? I thought you were going to train after the funeral" Saki asked and then looked down at her guardian; her pale hand caressed his white fur; she stopped once Sasuke stepped aside and spoke.

"Doesn't matter...as for the training I'll be going later..." The Uchiha answered coldly as the girl met his dark gaze once more, she smiled at him and then without any consent coming from him she took his hand.

"Thank you!" the girl simply said before getting sunk into his eyes; his dark orbs that seem to transverse the soul of those who dared look into them, those eyes that were so lonely and full of sadness and sorrow, the eyes she wanted to change into ones full of happiness and joy. Slowly Saki freed his hand even though he had not said anything, he had not complained, she knew physical contact was not Sasuke's favorite thing; they kept looking at each other for some minutes before her left hand touched his cheek for a moment.

_Those eyes...too much sadness held in them....just one smile like the one he gave when we were kids would make me happy..._

"Hn!" The boy turned his head to the side and stepped aside; he glanced one more time at Saki whom smiled slowly.

"Sorry, be careful in your training..." The girl bowed and then turned around to walk towards the house, her body tottered for a moment, which made her stop; her guardian rushed at her with a worried expression, the girl looked down at him for a moment before shaking her head slowly.

"Im fine...I just need some rest!" Saki answered Katon's question before he could even ask it.

Slowly Saki started to walk again, her steps too slow for Sasuke whom was waiting for her to get in the house in order to leave; the girl kept holding her head with her right hand, as if she had a headache or something, for some odd reason she giggled.

"Don't worry Sasuke! You can go, I don't want you to waste more time in me!" Saki turned around to face the said boy whom stare at her for a moment before closing his eyes thoughtfully and giving his back to her, a sad smile crossed her lips as he walked away, she turned around and quicken up her pace a little bit more.

_After all...your only goal is to get power....You sure have changed Sasuke....a lot!....How I wished to be strong enough to keep you by my side....but it seems one day you'll leave this place with me behind...._

"Saki-hime....what a heavy feeling, but Im sure one day you'll understand that strength and power are just trivial things compared to your kind heart!" The white wolf mumbled while he followed the girls movements with his gaze before running to her side; the girl closed her eyes for a moment and parting her lips an angelic voice traveled through the delicate breeze as her body moved elegantly.

_One day...._

_Yeah.....One day...I'll understand...._

_I'll wait patiently for that day....I'll become stronger in my own way!..._

"Hn!" Sasuke could hear the voice of his black haired girl; so melancholic and full of grief, she used to sing such a sorrowful song when something was bothering her or when she wanted all those sad feelings to leave her disturbed soul; though her angelic voice made the melody to be one full of tranquility and peace, making it a great sound for his ears; it felt as if you wanted to sleep in the arms of an angel.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-

**[NEXT DAY]**

-

-

"WHOAAAAA!! Everyone is working so hard!!!" Saki stared in awe at the hard work of the villagers, reconstructing their houses and making everything as it was before was quite difficult but the great effort was truly showing good results; the girl jumped happily through the streets as everyone greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Saki!"

"Saki-san! Good morning!"

"Good morning everyone!!" The girl replied with a big smile as her dress moved gracefully with her jumps, she just wanted to take a walk through the village this morning and look if everyone needed help with something,

"BREAKFAST!! BREAKFAST!! WAIT FOR ME RAMEN!!!" A whiskered boy shouted while running towards Ichiraku, his happiness showed by a grin plastered on his face as he ran and jumped while the rest of the village worked.

"Uhmmm where should I go now!?" Saki stopped for a moment and placed a finger in her mouth while thinking; what she did not realize is that she was in the middle of the way of a hyper and hungry whiskered ninja.

-

**BAM!**

-

"WHOAAA!!" Both kids shouted as they crashed with each other and landed on the sandy ground with a loud 'thud'; they both rubbed their thighs softly and opened their eyes to glare at the person with whom they had bumped into.

"Gomen! I was a bit dis---...Naruto nii-san!?" Saki slowly got in her feet and walked towards the said boy with spirals as eyes, showing her hand to him.

"Saki-chan!!" Naruto said the girl's name in a happy tone as he rose up rapidly without her help, he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry!! I didn't see you!" Saki giggled and shook her head.

"Never mind!"

"I will get going! A BIG BOWL OF RAMEN IS WAITING FOR ME!!" Naruto commented as the girl looked at him quizzically.

"Huh!? What!?" The whiskered boy queried with several question marks surrounding his head, the girl giggled behind her pale hand covering her lips slightly.

"Uhmmm nothing!!...Sorry Im wasting your time! See you later Naruto nii-san!" Saki said waving and taking a different path.

"Yeah...." Naruto gave her a toothy grin and turned around to keep going, his grin grew wider when he smelled the addicting aroma of ramen roaming through his nose.

"AHHHHH!! RAMEN!!!!" The boy quicken up his pace leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Saki stopped for a moment before turning around to watch Naruto's back, she had felt a strange energy coming from him the time they touched in their crash; she knew Naruto was special, but she could not figure out properly if it was only because of his personality, also during the chunnin exams it was very weird that during his fight with Neji she had felt a strange chakra; something was going on; her eyes gazed with sadness stare at the back of the whiskered boy whom had become a great friend of hers, she felt as if he had become her real family.

"Sarutobi jii-chan I know he will become Hokage!" The girl mumbled as she looked from above her shoulder to the Hokage's faces; a smile crossed her lips as she averted her gaze to the path Naruto was going through.

"Well now Im going to meet with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke! They must be waiting for me...." The girl stretched her arms for a moment before going through the street where the food stalls are; there was a lot of people there, mostly for being the most damaged area.

"Er, now that I think about it, Kakashi-sensei must be late!" a fake frown crossed Saki's angelic face before a giggled escaped her lips, obviously owning odd looks from the villagers.

-

**Sweat drop**

-

-

Kakashi closed his red book when he felt two of his comrades where standing near to where he was; his back separated from the wood column in which he was leaning.

"Hey! You two seem to be getting along!" the silver ninja commented as he gazed at the two jounnins; a woman with black curly hair and crimson eyes, her right arm had a red sleeve covering it as the rest of her body seem to be in a bandaged-like white dress, the jounin by her side had spiky black hair and beard, a cigarette in his mouth and he wore the usual flak jacket.

"Idiot! Anko just asked me to pick some rice dumplings for her!" the woman replied quickly at Kakashi's comment a blush made its way to her cheeks as she looked to the side.

"What are you doing here!?" the man by her side queried, his hands hidden in his pockets, Kakashi smiled for a moment before answering the question with a casual tone.

"Ohhh! I need to buy something to put on a grave!" The silver ninja averted his gaze towards someone seated on a bench of the food stall where he was; the only thing that could be seen was the black coat with red clouds printed on it and the ninja sandals the person was wearing; also what seemed to be a weapon wrapped in bandages and a belt tied in the back of the individual.

"And Im also meeting with someone here!" Kakashi commented as the gaze from his male comrade turned into a one more of suspicion and doubt "Im waiting for Sasuke and Saki-hime!"

A growl escaped one of the two individuals seated on the food stall at the mention of the two names; the ring finger of the right hand that had a white and purple ring with a kanji on it, twitched for a moment before placing the ceramic cup on the table.

"Is weird for you to be waiting for somebody, is it for Obito!?" Asuma commented as he glanced at the same spot where Kakashi had looked earlier, a frown crossing his tanned face.

"Obito!?" Kurenai asked before another ceramic cup touched the wooden table of the stall.

"Kakashi, is not like you to show up early, what gives!?" Sasuke approached the silver guy with his right hand hidden on his pocket, a serious look on his face as the silver guy replied to his question.

"Well, sometimes I do!" His sensei said before turning his head to the side to look at the black haired girl running towards them.

"WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!!" An angry villager shouted to the girl after she had dropped his apples to the ground accidentally, the girl bowed apologizing and then running again.

"AHH! GOMEN!! SAKI-HIME I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!!" The man apologized as the girl turned around for a moment with a smile crossing her lips, she bowed again and straightening her spine her lips parted again to say something.

"Im really sorry!"

"Saki-hime you finally made it!" Kakashi said with a smile as the girl stopped by Sasuke's side.

"Kakashi-sensei!?! Is not like you to to show up early! How come!?" The girl queried as she bent forward with a questioning look in her big raw sienna eyes, the silver guy sighed before patting her haid.

"Why do you ask me the same question!?" He queried as the girl looked at Sasuke for a moment; he then smelled some food in the table, it was nitto and some sweets, the girl also looked at it with a delighted expression in her face as she then looked at the two jounins standing there.

"Let's eat somewhere else Im not much of a sweet tooth!" Sasuke suggested with a small frown in his face, the black haired girl sighed and took his arm for a moment.

"But I do!!" Saki giggled as she then freed Sasuke's arm and noticed Kakashi's serious expression, his gaze on his two comrades making the girl to looked at them like Sasuke, the two shinobis nodded and dissapeared.

"Where are they going!?" the girl queried looking at Kakashi, the silver guy shook his head in response and smiled behind the mask.

"Never mind! Just some bussiness they need to attend!" He answered as the girl nodded in comprehension, a suspicious look in Sasuke's eyes as he watched the two jounins leave.

"Are you okay!?" Saki queried standing infront of him and then touching his cheek; Sasuke averted his gaze to meet her raw sienna eyes for a moment, the girl returned her hand to her side as the boy 'Hn'ed in response; she looked at the sky for a moment as if something was bothering her.

_Somehow....I felt a familiar pressence when I got here!....could it be.....Onii-sama!!?!....no! that's impossible!...._

_-_

_-_

**Well finally the time has come!! Hope you liked it!!^^**

**R&R PLEASE!?!? again sorry for the mistakes!!..I'll reread the chapter later and correct some things if needed!! but for now I'll just go to SLEEP!! YAY!!**

**Thanx for your support!!^^**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!! Xd  
**


	18. Dark Wings

**OHHHHH...LET ME SAY THIS....WOOOOOOW!!!! ITS BEEN LIKE A WHOLE LIFE!! since I wrote something for this story!!....well....first of all MERRY CHRISTMAS!! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT TIME LAST YEAR!! LET 2010 BE A GREAT YEAR! blessings from Jashin-sama to all of you!!...**

**Since it's been so long maybe you have lost track of this story! but I hope you keep reading it! this chapter is not so long since its the first time in like...six months that I don't write anything at all!!...just crap for college!!...enough said!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! it belongs to Masashi-sama!...the rest belongs to me!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!!! R&R!! my other stories should be updated soon....IM REALLY SORRY!! for my SUPER GIANT LATE UPDATE!! but college kept me busy for a long time!! and well if you like Bleach...I have good news...once I finish my other stories, maybe including this one I'd like to start a new fanfic for bleach!! Im already writing down some ideas but I'll wait till I finish my published stories!....**

**I'll not keep you waiting...HAVE FUN AND ENJOY!!! ^^**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dark Wings**

**-**

**-  
**

_Even if my heart stops beating, even if my body stops breathing, _

_Even if my eyes succumb into darkness, even if my lips are sealed with silence, _

_Even if they hate me for the rest of their lifes, even if they don't want to see or know about me, even if their voices shout out loud words I never want to hear, even if my feelings are hurt and even if they get scared of me_

_I just want them to know that....._

_Everything I did, I did it because I love them..._

_And _

_To be honest, their hap__piness is my most important thing_

_____ Saki

-

-

"Uhmm! Sasuke is taking a lot of time!" A black haired girl said as she sat in the sandy ground next to a wooden door waiting for the said boy to appear, though he had just enter through the said door few seconds ago; it was some strange place in the Uchiha compound which Saki prefered to keep in the 'unknown' category specially when she was not part of the clan officially, as always even if they had treated her like family there are some things that are only allowed to those with the real blood running through their veins.

_Why did Kakashi left!?...and those jounins....what are they up to!? No matter how much I want to trust Kakashi's words...something tells me__ he is hiding something..._

"Saki!" His smooth voice got to her ears like a whisper but her raw sienna eyes immediately looked to the side from where the voice was coming, a dark silhouette appeared from the shadows, his blue sandals rubbing against the sandy ground as his black orbs looked down to the girl.

"Sasuke!" The girl smiled vividly as she rose up from her position.

The raven haired boy had a small frown crossing his usual cold visage "Where's Kakashi!?"

"He left, but didn't say where! He just wanted me to tell you that for today you will have to train alone!" Saki simply answered the boy's question with an innocent look in her raw sienna eyes; he looked to the side once his dark orbs crashed with her brown ones, hiding his fists on his black pockets the raven boy turned around.

"Hn!"

"I'll go to Ichiraku, Naruto nii-san is there and---"

"Don't go wondering around!" Sasuke said plainly with a cold tone, yet Saki knew he was trying to tell her to be careful, even if she was well known in the village, there are always criminals and all that, obviously no one compares to his strength but he was not going to be there and the girl behind him was pretty naive not to mention she did not know how to fight.

"Don't worry!" The black haired girl giggled hiding a small blush that had made its way to her pale cheeks "Katon is at home, he will be waiting for us! Do you mind if we meet at the Hokage's tower in two hours!?"

"One!" The boy demmanded as the girl tilted her head to the side with a quizzical gaze fixed on his back.

"Okay!" Saki nodded before Sasuke could turn around due to the minutes of silence before; she walked pass him and smiled.

"Good luck with your training!" The girl waved goodbye before getting into a running pace; his black orbs followed her movements carefully, once he lost site of her, he dissapeared.

* * *

"Where's that brat??..."

"Let's go this way..."

"AHHH!! You found him Itachi-san!!!"

"Hn!"

-

-

-

"Naruto nii-san!!!" Saki shouted once she saw the pair of blue sandals mixed with the orange jumpsuit of her dearest blond friend; her eyes shining with extreme happiness as she approached the ramen stall.

"Welcome Saki-hime!" Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop and the only person aside from Naruto's close friends whom Saki considered treated the whiskered boy with kindness. Her lips curved into a small smile as she bowed.

"Teuchi-sama! How are you doing?" Saki's sweet tone made the whiskered boy's ear to twitch.

"Saki-chan?" The boy seemed surprised, once he saw the black haired girl standing by his side, his usual toothy grin crossed his lips- "What are you doing here?" straightening his back while he took a bowl of ramen, Naruto waited for his answer.

"Nothing really..." She lied.

_Let's make this story interesting....Once upon a time...a little fox was captured...the little girl by his side...._

_-_**Grumble**

_-_

"Uh-Uh!" Her usually pale cheeks turned red rapidly as embarrassment took hold of her; hugging her stomach Saki looked to the side and sat at a low pace next to Naruto.

"Here! Eat this one!" Saki opened her eyes in surprise once she noticed Naruto was placing the bowl of ramen in front of her; her dark raw sienna eyes travelled through the place and stopped once they started sinking on the cerulean orbs watching her with so much kindness.

"Thank you!...but aren't you hun—" Saki stopped talking once she sensed someone had passed near the stall, a gasp escaped her lips as she jumped from the seat and rushed outside.

"HEY!!! PAY THE RAMEN YOU JUST BOUGHT!!!" Teuchi ordered as he played with his

"WA-WAIT OLD MAN!! I'M LOOKING FOR MY TICKET!!!"

_The little girl by his side....couldn't do anythi__ng...just..._

"Hey! Saki-chan!! What are you doing outside? Aren't you going to eat?" The girl woke up from her daydream once she heard her whiskered friend calling her out, lowering her eyelids and keeping her stare on the empty street, the girl sighed heavily.

_....Just....watch...._

"Naruto nii-san!! I—I forgot something....I'll be right back!!" Saki took a deep breath before moving at a quick pace, preparing to run as her whiskered friend went outside with a quizzical look on his face as he saw the black haired girl running at high speed.

_Oh! But wait! She ran away...._

"HEY! NARUTO!! PAY THE RAMEN!!"

"OHH YES!! I NEED THAT TICKET!!"

-

* * *

-

-"…_**Then…why don't you try?...I assure you this power will only wake up when truly needed!"**_

-"_**Will you join me??"**_

_The wings of darkness...sometimes choosing a lonely path is better....._

-

**BADUMP**

**BADUMP**

**BADUMP**

-

-

-

_Run! Run! Run! Little girl...or you'll get caught!!....._

_-_

_-_

"Let's hear it!....what is your goal exactly?" Kakashi, suddenly had his Sharingan activated, standing on the water, he glared at the individual with long silky black hair in front of him, turning around slowly, the man, whose eyes held the burden of a massacre glares at the shinobi whom will put at risk his own life to fight him.

"We are looking for something....and we know is here!" His cold tone, always so direct and sincere pronounces the words of his true intentions; he would not have come back if it was not because he really needed to.

"And what would that be?" The silver shinobi queried again in a harsh tone as his enemy remained silent; thankfully they were not creating any commotion due to their location, thus, Kakashi was getting impatient with the man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and white borders printed; he did not even flinched at the view of the kunai the silver ninja rapidly took from his pouch, the weapon shinning with the solar rays hitting it as the mood became more intense.

"What is this thing you are looking for?" The silver ninja was persistent, something that not anyone is able to tolerate, though his enemy with his serious expression did not seem molested.

Until....he decided to attack.

"My way is more efficient....than Kisame's" Both shinobi's lowered their eyelids and as Kakashi noticed the hand of his enemy holding some shurikens, he rapidly stepped back as he performed some hand seals.

* * *

-

**-****Pant**

**-****Pant**

**-Pant**

-

_And as time becomes a problem and life is put at risk; your wounds don't seem to heal....so run away from home...let the time come...the sky won't clear any soon....don't stand any more, let yourself fall....be my guest...salute the eternal rest..__.your human nature...won't be the same..._

"**Saki! Will you join me?" **Once again the demon asked as one of her black wings turned white.

"_I....I'll have to decline....."_ Saki doubted for a moment, she knew, this time, fighting was the first option, talking was the last.

"**You are not being serious****...let me ask you again...will you join me?" **Her human nature, will no longer exist, as her demon approached her, she did not stepped back as she did the first time, this time, she certainly felt confident; people was going to judge her, she was not going to be treated the same way, thus that did not matter....because, she knew, deep inside she was tired.....

"_I don't want to keep denying the fact that the blood of a fighter runs through my veins...I'll get stronger my own way..."_

_**I assure you this power will only wake up when truly needed**_

_You know what the little girl did? ...._

_-_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_-_

"EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES!! DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES!!" Kakashi ordered as the two shinobis by his side; Kurenai and Azuma, closed their eyes rapidly, keeping his stare on the true descendant of the Uchiha clan, the silver ninja decided to keep his activated sharingan eye opened.

"Listen both of you..." Kakashi began "Whatever happens don't look!!...if you meet his gaze you are finished!" Kurenai gulped at the mention of those words, obviously he was not like any other enemy, he was tough...a really tough enemy.

He was...._Uchiha Itachi._

-

* * *

-

"Ohh Pervy-Sage!! What are you doing here?" Naruto queried as the man with long white hair took a seat next to him.

"Ahhh Naruto! Want to join me on a trip??" The man, whose sense of duty was the only thing that made him serious, noticed how the whiskered boy smiled widely at the mention of a trip.

"FOR WHAT?" The blonde kid asked with a suspicious look on his eyes.

"On a mission of course...I need to do some research!" The toothy grin plastered on the old man's face made the whiskered boy to gaze at the ramen, the steam warmed up his cheeks as he stopped swinging his legs back and forth.

* * *

-

-**Pant**

-**Pant**

-**Pant**

**-  
**

**SPLASH!**

**-  
**

"GHAAA!"

"Kakashi what is it? Can we open our eyes now?"Kurenai asked in hurry as she did not hear any comment from her silver comrade.

Kneeling down and trying to fill his lungs with some air the silver ninja managed to speak again "No...not yet!"

"WHAT HAPPENED? ONE SECOND THE GUY IS TALKING AND THE NEXT ONE YOU HIT THE GROUND!!" Azuma queried as his body trembled in expectation; as Kakashi had commanded earlier none of them had opened their eyes though the noise was making them curious enough to do so. The defeated and weakened silver ninja managed to straighten his spine and kneel over his right knee only, thus his heavy breathing was the only sign that could easily tell he was in no condition to keep fighting.

_He could have killed me...._

A bigger man with blue skin and blue hair with the appearance of a shark standing next to Itachi while holding a half bandaged blue sword, spoke once he noticed Kakashi was not as weak as he seemed.

"After all that the fool's spirit is still intact...Now..." The blue individual looked at his sharingan user comrade "Restrain from using those eyes of yours...you know is dangerous!" He warned the Uchiha as his eyelids trembled lightly.

"This...thing...you've come for.. is it Sasuke?" The silver shinobi asked between pants as he glared at the Uchiha, whom immediately lowered his eyelids in a menacing way.

"No..." he answered rapidly "The legacy of Fourth Hokage" The Konoha shinobi's rose their heads in surprise at the mention of the legacy.

"What are you talking about?..." Kurenai asked playing dumb or more like trying to proof her assumption was correct.

"Naruto..." Kakashi whispered as he remembered a talk he had with Jiraiya; Naruto's new sensei, one of the three sannin, the strongest one for many and also the only one who could teach the whiskered boy correctly.

Yeah! He knew all about it...how seven aside from Itachi and the blue swordsman were searching for beings like the whiskered boy...how once Itachi left the village decided to join a criminal organization...but the only information he lacked was their true intentions.

"You call yourselves...the Akatsuki!...right?" Kakashi said as his comrades turn to the side in unison as to face him even if they could not open their eyes; but once he mentioned the name of the organization the black shinobi blinked as his blue comrade glared at the silver guy in surprise....for both of them...he knew a bit too much about them.

"Kisame..." Itachi spoke up with his cold tone "We'll take Kakashi with us...but we don't need the others..." His orders all Kisame needed was Itachi's orders waiting patiently for the black shinobi's last words his blue comrade prepared his sword "Get rid of them"

Rapidly the shark man ran through the water while swinging his sword, Kakashi could not stand over his feet; he could not fight knowing he was almost loosing composure.

-

"_Mizu no Muchi_…." A voice mumbled, Itachi blinked one more time as he noticed a whip made of water surrounded the sword of his blue comrade whom confused by the sudden stop, turned around slowly, just to see a body standing behind Itachi on the concrete, the black shinobi mid-turned as his crimson eyes glared at the one who had dared to stop his comrade.

Black hair swinging elegantly as pale hands hold the whip with great strength; made the shinobi's to wait impatiently for the person to appear, a pair of amaranth eyes opened slowly as the silhouette of a girl is shown, her dress dancing with the breeze as her saddened eyes meet the gaze of her beloved brother.

_You know what the little girl did?....she agreed…agreed to have no mercy against the ones who try to hurt the ones she loves…she agreed to….no longer….be….completely human….._

"Onii-sama…" Saki whispered as she approached the man standing in the water and whose eyes were beyond cold and lonely, but of course their "happy" meeting could not last long, the blue missing ninja managed to break the whip and as his wrath increased he discovered himself running towards the girl whom glared deadly at him.

"_Mizukuri no Yaiba_…."

-

-

"SAKI-HIME! DON'T!!"

"Saki…."

-

-

-

**_Mizu no Muchi--- Is like a whip made of water. "Water whip"  
_**

_**Mizukuri no Yaiba--- A sword made of water. "Water sword"**  
_

**THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! R&R!!**

**Thanks for your support!! xD See ya!!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!! HAS RETURNED!!! HELL YEAH!!**


	19. Nightmare I

**HI THERE!!!!! ^^ IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! I had some problems with this chapter!!! tried my best to do it right!!!**

**Soo...here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA!!.....(Damn it!!)....thus the OC'S ARE MINE!!!!**

**Sorry! this chapter is a bit short...but I promise I'll do my best in the next chapter!! hope you like this one!!!^^**

**Have Fun & Enjoy!!!**

**Naruto: HIKARI-CHAN!!!!!:D**

**Me: NARUTO!!!!!! :D  
**

**Naruto: HIKARI-CHAN!!!!!!:D**

**Me: NARUTO!!!!!!!!!! :D  
**

**Naruto: HIKA--**

**Me: Enough!!**

**THANK YOU!!! for your support!! it means a lot!!!! :D**

**Katarauchiha653719**

**Taeniaea**

**Akari Kuran**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**NightLotus  
**

**Mewzoe**

**GakuenAngel12**

**Invisible-gurl**

**AnimeDreama**

**EtsukoDaishi**

**Theradnessqueen  
**

-

-

**NIGHTMARE I**

**-**

"Onii-sama…" Saki whispered as she approached the man standing in the water and whose eyes were beyond cold and lonely, but of course their "happy" meeting could not last long, the blue missing ninja managed to break the whip and as his wrath increased he discovered himself running towards the girl whom glared deadly at him.

"_Mizukuri no Yaiba…."_

_Damn! __He will kill her…._

And as she held a sword made of water in her hands, Kakashi began to loose composure, he could not stand and his body was trembling terribly.

"SAKI-HIME! DON'T!!"

The girl ignored the silver ninja; the blue man was getting closer and even if her body was trembling and somehow she was screaming inside her head, her demon managed to take control over her body.

_NO! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!!_

Her amaranth eyes turned brown for a moment.

_**Saki! Stand your ground!! FIGHT!**_

Her eyes turned red again as her lungs filled with some air and her body took a fighting stance.

"Saki…."

Uchiha could not believe his eyes; the little girl….the girl he had found some years ago alone in the forest….that gentle and kind black haired girl was now holding a sword in her hands ready to attack his comrade.

Saki managed to dodge the attack of the blue man; he was fast, too fast indeed, thus the girl had read his attack since he decided to jump high in the sky to attack from above, once she saw him coming down with his sword aiming at her head, the black haired girl decided to move to the side in the last second so he could not change his tactic.

"Heh! Not bad brat!!" Kisame smirked as he unearthed his buried Samehada from the concrete.

Saki's widened eyes caught the Uchiha's attention; she was scared and that….could kill her.

_Calm down…calm down…calm down…_

"Now….LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!!!!" The blue man yelled with enthusiasm.

**GASP!**

The swordsman swang his gigant sword to the right side to cut her legs, the girl jumped to the side from where the attack was coming but before she could land the blue man took her left leg making the sword to slip from her hands, since she lost balance, her body collapsed with the concrete.

**BAM!**

"Ugh…."

Saki coughed violently since the impact with the concrete left her with no air.

Something was wrong, she was suppose to have dodged that attack easily with no errors but it seemed her demon was not helping at all.

_**Such a weak body…you can't even jump right!!!**_

Her eyes went wide open as her demon whispered those words; the blue man increased the pressure of his hand holding her leg making her groan in pain; the girl tried to stand using her arms but a pair of crimson eyes caught her attention.

_**Those eyes….those eyes drowned in hatred and sin….those hateful eyes….**_

**-Pant**

**- Pant**

**-Pant**

"My…what an annoying brat!! You should have stayed at home playing with your dolls…"

"Ugh…." The girl clenched her teeth when the blue man chuckled at her.

The swordsman glanced at his comrade whom was looking intently at the girl, if he knew him better he could say Uchiha had a sad expression on his face, thus he ignored that and glared at the back of the girl, he noticed she was trying to stand using her arms though her body was such a weakling that he did not even care to make any effort to make her fall over her face again when he lifted her leg a bit more.

"AGH!" Saki complained once her body hit the ground again, she felt frustrated; she was being used, she was the new toy of the blue man, not a single punch….nothing….she felt useless and now glancing at Kakashi she noticed the poor man was trying to stand in order to help her but his state was of no help.

"Stop….Don't…..hurt her…." The silver ninja said between pants as he glanced at the Uchiha and then at the swordsman. Saki's eyes widened and her lips parted lightly.

"Kakashi-sensei…."

Itachi gazed at the silver ninja, his cold expression made the shinobi to widen his sharingan eye for a moment as he noticed the Uchiha was planning to get rid of his comrades alone.

_Damn! I can't move…_

"Kakashi…" Kurenai gulped for a moment.

"What happened? What is Saki doing here?" Asuma queried as he tried his best not to peek, but before his silver comrade could answer a throaty scream of pain filled the area.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UGH!!!!"

"SAKIIIIII!!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled when he noticed the girl was struggling to ease the pain, the blue man had increased the pressure in her leg almost breaking it.

"Heh! Don't be so boring….I didn't do anything!!!" Kisame smirked at the girl's pain. Itachi turned around slowly and closed his eyes.

"Let's keep play---"

"Stop it!!....Kisame…" The Uchiha interrupted before his comrade's little game went further; the shark man sent daggers at him but as Uchiha lowered his eyelids, the blue man slowly began to let go of the injured leg of the girl.

"Fine, fine…." Kisame said as he placed Samehada on his back again and started to walk towards his comrade; the black haired girl had not move from the spot as if she had fallen unconscious. Itachi glared at the body and soon noticed some movement.

"Hn!"

_It hurts….my leg hurts… there's no fracture, but it…hurts…it hurts a lot!...but I can't let him go just like that…_

Her hands turned into fists as she furrowed her eyebrows in rage.

"DON'T….."

"What?" The blue man asked once he heard the girl was trying to speak.

"DON'T…."

Uchiha took a step forward.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN OF ME!" Saki yelled as her amaranth gaze intensified, with great speed the girl was now standing infront of Kisame, whom looked at her with his eyes out of their socks, his comrade noticed the great amount of chakra the girl was directing to her legs and surprisingly he noticed her left leg had no signs of injury.

_She's able to heal her wounds without effort…_

_**Now! That's the power I'm talking about….**_

Saki was still panting, thus she managed to stand over her feet as the water calmed down again and the blue man prepared himself for another attack.

"Hee…Itachi-san seems we need to get rid of another rat…" Kisame said as he grinned and glanced at his comrade.

"Sa-Saki-hime!?!?" Kakashi's eye could not stop staring at the girl standing infront of the blue missing ninja; the girl seemed perfectly fine, thus he knew she was trying hard not to loose control, the silver ninja smirked for a moment and then whispered at Uchiha.

"Heh….surprised?....Saki is no ordinary girl…."

"Hn!" The Uchiha rapidly exchanged looks with the silver ninja, the shinobi soon realized the ex Konoha shinobi was planning something from the look in his eyes; Kakashi's body was soon going to collapse but he tried to resist, the girl could need help and the two shinobi's standing behind him could not do much against the Uchiha.

"Kisame….we are leaving!"

-

-

-

"_Onii-sama!! What's that for?" Saki pointed at the kunai as Itachi __placed it inside his pouch and took out his uniform. _

"_I'm going on a mission, I use this as protection" The boy answered as his hand messed the girl's hair. _

"_Oni__i-sama!! STOP!!" The girl poute, her eyebrows joined in a deep frown, he just smirked._

"_You can hurt people with that… and you can get hurt too…don't take it with you, leave it here…" Saki complained as her __eyes saddened, she took his arm hugging it tightly as the boy glanced at her._

"_Saki…." _

"_Promise you won't get hurt! And you won't hurt others…." Th__e girl hid her face as she looked to the side._

"_Saki…" Itachi sighed._

"_Promise!" the girl commanded as she tightened her hug._

_Sigh. _

-

-

**-Pant**

**-Pant**

**-Pant**

"Itachi…." The black haired girl whispered as both cloaked men glared at her, her eyes returned to their raw-sienna color, the amount of chakra she was manipulating soon started to fade away slowly, just leaving enough for her to keep standing over the water.

Before the girl could turn around to face the cloaked shinobi, the sharingan user nodded at his comrade whom smirked in understanding.

"Ugh!" The blue man knocked the girl out before she could face his comrade whom took the girl in his arms. Kakashi tried to stand.

"Don't!!...what do you want Itachi? She is your---"

"Kisame…..get rid of them! We don't need Kakashi any longer!" The Uchiha interrupted before the silver ninja could say something that could dismantle secret information.

The blue man smirked and began to swang his sword aiming at the three Konoha shinobis.

_**I can't…**__fight him__**…I can't…**__I'm such a weak girl__**…in the end I'm just that…**__just a weak girl…_

**-****SPLASH!! WHAM!!**

"KONOHA GOURIKI SENPUU!!!" A man yelled as he stopped Kisame's sword with a kick from the side; the blue man went backwards but gained composure rapidly as he glared deadly at the man in green spandex.

"Who are you?"

Standing infront of the Konoha shinobis, Gai took a fighting stance as the impact of the water calmed down.

"We are attracting too much attention…." Itachi whispered as he glared at the Konoha group.

"WHAT?" The blue man seemed to be excited with the man in spandex knowing he would give him much more of a fight than what he had before as rivals. The silver ninja had closed his eyes,but before he drowned, Gai took him on his shoulder, he spoke with his comrades and both Shinobis opened their eyes but without making eye contact with Uchiha.

Kurenai was now the one holding the silver ninja; Asuma got into a fighting stance as the shark and the sharingan user stayed at their spot; the blue man smirked.

"This will be interesting…"

"Kisame….stop!" Itachi began as the other shinobis glared at them "We are leaving, there's no need to fight….we didn't come for that!" He ordered as he glared at the girl he was holding, Kurenai sent daggers at them as Asuma clenched his teeth in fury.

_What is she doing here?__---_ _Oh! No…she…_

Gai glanced at Saki surprised by her pressence but the two cloaked ninjas dissapeared in the blink of an eye with the girl.

"Sa-"

"DAMN!! THEY RAN AWAY!!!" Asuma's body trembled for a moment.

"We need to help Kakashi!" Kurenai interrupted as her comrades nodded in response.

-

--

-

-

_**Weak….weak…weak…weak!!.....**_

_The blood of a fighter runs throug my veins…_

_**You know their true intentions!...you heard them….they want Naruto!!!**__** WHY DID YOU GET IN THEIR WAY?!?!?! SILLY GIRL!!**_

_BECAUSE….because he is my friend!!!... but __I can't fight him…I just can't…I'm weak!...that blue man just played with me…_

_**You are weak because you keep saying that!! Stop complaining! For being your first fight you were such an eyesore I couldn't stand it…**__**but…you did well….in your own way….**_

_You said…_

_**Who cares?!?! My power**__**s aren't suppose to be yours…though…I've grown fond of you!!**_

-

--

-

-

At the Konoha front doors a master and his student were standing side to side; the blue sky and a sunny day seemed perfect for a trip.

"OKAAAAY!! IM READY!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the front in determination with a gigant bag on his back.

Jiraiya sweat dropped as the whiskered boy tried his best to move the yellow bag.

"I won't help you!"

-

-

-

A pink haired kunoichi walked through the destroyed streets of the village, a strange feeling filled her heart as she gazed at the blue sky.

She sighed.

"Oww!...Oh! I haven't talked with Saki-chan for a while…I'll go after I give some Ohagi to Naruto!" The girl smiled as she glanced at the sweets her mother had prepared for the Yamanaka clan, thus she wanted to take some to her comrades.

Her emerald gaze stared at the sky once more and soon she noticed two cloaked men jumping through the roofs, one of them was holding a body.

"Huh?" The girl seemed familiar, thus she could not figure out who it was. The pinkette followed their movements closely and soon noticed…

Long black hair.

"Saki?..." The girl thought as her head went down in thought "Nah! Not possible…" she smiled vividly as she erased the crazy idea off her mind.

But something…made her turn around and run towards the Uchiha Compound.

-

-

-

In the forest a raven haired boy performed some hand seals.

**BANG!!**

And as his hand filled with chakra collapsed with the big rock infront of him, the image of his brother destroyed him from the inside.

"AHHHHHHHH"

-

-

**Otafuku 10km**

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Hn!"

"Heh!....you liked her?"

"That boy will do anything just to help her…"

"Ah! I didn't know you used that kind of methods…."

-

-

-

"What are we going to do now? They have Saki and they are looking for Naruto!" Kurenai queried as she stood beside the door of Kakashi's room.

"From the way they were acting…it seems they haven't found Naruto!" Gai sat down at a small chair in the middle of the room as Asuma sat down at Kakashi's desk.

"But why did they took Saki?!" Asuma took out one of his cigarettes, tension began to fill the room and the three shinobis felt frustrated.

-

-**step, step, step**-

-

"Shhh someone is coming…" Gai sensei commanded as he stared at the unconscious silver ninja resting on the bed.

Kurenai standing next to the door stepped aside when she heard the voice of a boy calling out her silver comrade.

"Kakashi…."

-

**Creaaak.**

**-**

_Sasuke…._

-

-

-

"Oh!! Hi there Katon!!" Sakura ran towards the white wolf walking through the streets while sniffing at the ground.

Katon glanced at the pinkette and noticed something bad was crossing her mind, the guardian sniffed some more before the pinkette kneeled to his level and smiled.

"Nee, Saki-chan needs your company! You shouldn't leave her alone!" The girl said as her emerald eyes glanced at the street behind the guardian "Hey! Maybe she's with Naruto! Let's look for her together!!" The pinkette suggested as the wolf nodded in response.

_It feels weird to talk like that to a wolf!!....I don't get it Saki!!...how do you do!?!?!?!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Baka!" Kurenai whispered as one ninja bursted into the room and screamed out loud Itachi had returned and now he had Saki as a hostage and was looking for Naruto.

Sasuke was getting angry, his contorted expression filled with hatred soon was hidden by a shadow; the silly ninja began to regret about his comment but it was too late.

The boy had already pushed him aside and ran away with great speed.

"Damn it!! Why did you have to talk!?!?!?!" Gai stood up with his fist in the air and ran outside to try to stop Sasuke.

-

-_ He's back!!...and he's looking for Naruto!?! If he founds him that boy is dead….what's going on!?!?!?!... Saki! what were you thinking!?!?!_

_-_

_-_** Whoosh! Whoosh!! Whoosh!**

_-_

-

"Heh! Naruto….here take this!!" Jiraiya took Naruto's hand to give him the keys of the room, the boy exploded.

"WHAT!?!?! ERO-SENNIN!!! DON'T TELL ME FROM NOW ON IS JUST FOR ADULTS!?!?!?!" The man with long white hair glanced at the kid and smiled, the boy's head went down instantly but as soon as he saw his master leaving with the pretty girl standing at the front of the motel he complained again.

"NOT FAIR!! ERO-SENNIN!!! COME BACK!!!"

"Bye-bye" Jiraiya waved as he took the girl from the waist and took her out of his student's sight.

"ARGHHHHHHH!!!! HE ALWAYS DOES THAT!!! OLD PERVERT!!!!" The whiskered boy pouted, not fair, not fair at all.

-

-

-

**My...my....what a short chapter!!! Im really sorry!! please!! forgive me!!!!! **

**Hope you liked it!! :D R&R pretty pretty please!!!! *.* Hope next chapter gets better!!!! :) I really don't want you to get dissapointed!!!**

**Thanks for your support!!!! xD **

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!! XD**

**xoxo!! ^.^**


	20. Nightmare II

**HELLO MY YOUTHFUL READERS!!!! READY FOR A NEW CHAPTER!?!?....**

**You: I hope so! This wait is damn boring...**

**Me: SORRY!! T_T**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA (Damn luck!!) THE REST BELONGS TO MEEEE!!! **

**R&R pretty pretty please!?!! *puppy eyes***

**THANK YOU!!! for your support!! it means a lot!!!! :D**

**Taeniaea**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Katarauchiha653719  
**

**Akari Kuran**

**NightLotus  
**

**Mewzoe**

**GakuenAngel12**

**Invisible-gurl**

**AnimeDreama**

**EtsukoDaishi**

**Theradnessqueen**

**Have Fun & Enjoy!! :)**

**-**

**Nightmare II  
**

-

-

In the lonely room of her mind, she decides to fight against darkness….

_Why did it__ have to end like this?...._

**Don't say that, we all know these situations are inevitable. ** The demon had a calmed an collected expression plastered on her face as she eyed the human side walking without direction.

_Why!?...why!?...why did it have to end like this!?...Why is it so hard to find the answers!?..._

The demon frowned, even though they were the same, somehow the human side was very human for her liking**. Because most of the answers are merely lies…**

_What do you mean!?_

**Maybe ****we just don't belong to this world…maybe everything you heard once about having a family, friends, love….are all lies..**

_That's not true._

**Sure?...Do you think Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and the rest would accept you if they discover you are a half demon!?...what you are living right now…is a LIE.**

_That's not true!...they are my family…_The human lowered her eyelids and gazed with sadness the floor.

**A fake family.**

_NO! LIES!! LIES!! LIES!!...I'm happy by their side!!_

**Crybaby you should know more than anyone else that we, half demons, must live without humans by our side…that's why the Shiroki Clan never lived near the village….we are different. **

_Im not like you!_

**O****ne day your demon side will consume you…and when that time comes you will know that in this world there's no "We have each other, we can make it" and things like family and friends are just a hindrance. **

Amaranth orbs caught the human's attention.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

_Dammit, Naruto open the door. _ The raven haired boy banged his fist against the door several times, loosing patience, since his whiskered comrade was taking a while to open it and they could not waste more time.

"Coming! Coming!" The whiskered boy leapt up from the bed as his kage-bunshin left clouds of dust, languidly he walked towards the door. _I thought Ero-sennin had his own keys, the girl dumped him quickly. _

**Knock. Knock**

_He_ kept knocking.

"Geez!! Stop knocking!! I'm opening the door!" The boy was unlocking the said object as he yelled to the person on the other side.

The door opened.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke's encounter was not what he expected. Sure, there was a blonde boy infront of him and a man with white hair, but…..

-

-

"Sasuke!?" The whiskered boy wondered, when he gaped into a pair of crimson eyes with black tomoe's "No…who is he!?" he thought clenching his teeth as his eyebrows furrowed with anger.

Furthermore, he was alone, his old perverted master was not by his side to help in case something happened and this guy, the one standing in front of the door of the motel room seemed _dangerous_, the man by his side could be ignored since his eyes were not as piercing as the pair of crimson from the black haired young man who looked just like his comrade and best friend.

-

-

"Tsk!" The raven haired boy clenched his teeth in fury. He _lost. _

_-_

_-_

"The same sharingan as Sasuke.." The blonde boy was in deep confusion but he knew the sudden visit the two cloaked individuals had given him was not for going out to eat ramen.

The Blue man stepped forward so the kid could see his face, though he kept his distance and somehow it seemed he was hiding something "To think that this little boy has the Nine-Tails within him…"

Naruto's blue eyes dilated and fixed on the shark man. _How does he know about the Nine-Tails!?_

"Naruto-kun, you're coming with us.." The black haired male looked down at the kid hiding half of his face with the cloak. The whiskered boy gagged as his eyes remained wide open.

-

-

-

The black sandals hit the ground abruptly as he kept running without taking a break. These was the fifth motel he had visited looking for his whiskered comrade and no, luck was not by his side. He ran outside again.

_That guy is nearby…_

He joined his raven eyebrows in a deep frown.

_That guy…_

And he remembered that _night_…the night _that guy_ took everything from him…

"_Why!?...You killed everyone for that reason!?"_

"_It is important"_

"_WAHHHHH…Don't kill me! Don't kill me!"_

"_You are not even worth killing"_

-

-

-

_Sniff, sob, sob, sob…_

**You realize how much pain you could have retained if you had given me the opportunity to get out of this place!?...DO YOU!?**

_Stop saying that…You are not me…and I'm not you…we are different…_

**My…My…what are you saying? Saki look….**

The human girl lifted up her face slowly and noticed her demon side was pointing at her face.

**We…Look…the….same…**** Is not the first time we meet, don't act dumb with me!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Let's go outside.." The black haired male suggested as the whiskered boy had a surprised and scared expression plastered on his face.

_These guys aren't just chumps. _A drop of perspiration ran down his temples as his cerulean orbs stared at the cloaked men.

But he stepped outside slowly. He stopped infront of the individuals as they faced him.

"Hmmmm…." The shark man seemed pleased with the kid's decision "Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he moved around…" He looked down at his black haired comrade.

"Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two…" He suggested as he placed his blue hand over the yellow handle of his bandaged sword, the pomel had the form of a skull.

Naruto lifted up his face, his blue orbs widened as his lips parted_. What did he say!?_

"I'll make a deal with you…" The blue man stepped aside as Naruto's gaze settled down "Say your farewells…"

The whiskered boy gasped "Sa—"

-

-

-

_We…look…the…same?__. _The raw-sienna orbs stared intently.

**Yeah! That small fact says**** everything...don't you think!?. **The demon smiled vividly

Her brown eyes widened. _Impossible…I'm not like you…_

**Yes you are…don't be silly…**_**keep**__**denying and will become obvious**_**…**

_I'm not like you! I'm not like you! I'm not like you!..._In a ferocious way to try to delete the idea, the human side took her head with her pale hands as she hunched down slowly.

The demon frowned.

One of the wings turned white. **Look! The wings represent the colors of the heart…**

The human lifted up her face. _The colors!?. _Her eyes went wide open. _Black and white…Demon and human. _

**That's right…but since we are not completely one…the wings are always black….**

_And that's how they will remain…I'm not going to let you out…I made a mistake earlier not gonna fall down again. _The human got up rapidly as she clenched her hands into tight fists.

**What!?...Katon told you not to open that door yet you did!...why repent now!?**

_You know why…_

**No, I don't….****the first time we met we had an agreement we wanted to become one in order to protect **_**them**_**…and now you are taking all that back...I couldn't help you fight against that blue weirdo because the seal is still working!!**

_You said it earlier…for a moment__, I thought I could live happily with them, even if they discovered I'm actually a half demon…_

**And now…you think that denying completely your half demon side's existence…**

_That's right__…maybe that way I'll be able to make it…_

The demon lowered her eyelids.** You will regret that more than anything, you are denying your own existence, your blood, your **_**Clan**_**. **

The human parted her lips dumbfounded. _My…Okaa-sama, Otou-sama…my Clan…my blood…my legacy…_

**How sad…you are lying to yourself…you will grow with fake happiness always hiding that small fact from them…****always burning inside because you can't tell them…because you are afraid to face rejection…**

_I…_Her raw-sienna orbs settled down. _I'm scared…_

…_what should I do!?_

_-_

_-_

-

"Sa-Saki-chan!? WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" The whiskered boy frowned as his blue orbs stared at the black haired female laying against the wall, her head hanging.

The blue man stepped infront of Naruto hiding the girl from his view. "Nothing just some torture here and there" He said threatening the whiskered boy whom grind his teeth in fury. The shark man smirked.

"Since we don't need her, we would leave her alone once you come with us" The black haired male glared at the girl for a moment before turning his gaze towards the whiskered boy, his knuckles leaving a ghasty shade as he tightened his fists.

"Saki-chan…" The boy's gaze settled down for a moment.

"Ugh…"

"Oh! She's waking up…what should we do? Cut her legs off?" The Blue man grinned as he took the handle of his sword one more time, her eyes urged to open hardly, but the pain she was feeling through her neck made her close them as a way to ease it.

_What!? No!! he can't do that…She...She's not even a ninja that's not fair…She's innocent…why did they bring her!?_. The whiskered boy did not know what to do, his blue orbs moved from side to side as he tried hard to calm down his anxiety.

"I-"

"Na-Naruto!?" The boy was interrupted by the weak call of his female friend, the girl lifted up her face, her raw-sienna orbs scanning the area as her hands traveled through the floor.

"Saki-chan!!!" The boy approached the said girl as the blue man stepped aside, they really did not care what those two could possibly do, as long as the whiskered boy came with them at the end. The black haired female had a small and weak smile crossing her lips as the boy bent down infront of her, his cerulean orbs gazed with worry.

The girl sighed "I'm sorry…"

"What are you saying!?" Naruto asked preocuppied as the girl moved slowly and glanced at the cloaked men.

_We are not in Konoha anymore…I can't feel Katon's pressence.._

"Hey! Saki-chan, what happened!?" The boy whispered. Saki's eyes widened.

"Onii-sama" She whispered as her body went forward with impulse since she tried to stand from her place, but the whiskered boy stopped her by placing his arm against her waist.

"Don't move!"

The two cloaked men stepped forward as both kids looked intently at them. Naruto faced Saki with a frown crossing his usual happy face.

"Oi! Don't know what's going on, but you need to go!!" He whispered as the girl frowned deeply. "Go to a place where you can be safe!"

"No!..How could I run!?" Naruto's eyes widened as the girl glanced at her big brother, his crimson orbs glared at her sending shivers down her spine.

_How could I run!?...How could I run knowing I could ha__ve saved him!?... _

Her pale hands clenched into tight fists.

_I know my Onii-sama is still there…somewhere…I want to protect my important person… I want this fight to be over!!_

His blue orbs stared at her in awe.

Saki began to stand up as the whiskered boy followed her movements with his gaze. She stared at his crimson orbs as the blue man began to walk closer to them.

_1…2…3… _**Those crimson eyes…I also want to see his smiling face one more time…**

"Naruto…" The girl called the said boy, her gaze fixed on the two cloaked individuals. The said boy stood up rapidly as the girl stepped infront of him, making a protective barrier. "Run…." She whispered.

"Huh!?"

-

-

-

**BADUMP**

**BADUMP **

**BADUMP**

The heart beat became stronger and painful.

The wolf closed his emerald orbs. _I can't feel her pressence anymore…_

"Oww! Sasuke was sure in hurry…don't you think!?" The pinkette kunoichi glanced at the white wolf standing by her side, since they have not found the whiskered boy and black haired female, both decided to take a break in a bench next to the park.

The wind hit them abruptly as the fragance of the flowers from the garden filled their lungs.

"Where are they!?" The girl asked glancing at the blue sky. She lowered her lids. "I have a strange feeling..." Sakura whispered and caught the wolf's attention.

_Saki-hime…where are you!?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Sa—" The whiskered boy was left dumbfounded by the sudden command the girl was giving him, but since he did not reacted both cloaked men glared at them ready to attack in case something happened.

The girl cringed, but rapidly turned around taking the boy's arm in the process. Everything went slow motion, Naruto's blue orbs crashed with the reddish eyes of the black haired female, even if she was grinding her teeth, the girl was still trembling. Both kid's runned through the hall as the cloaked men followed them. One of them swang his sword to the side, the wall crazed in the process.

_I don't know what's going on!?...nor why they are looking for Naruto nii-san…I don't know many things and I hope some things remain unknown…but…something tells me I need to protect him without hurting Onii-sama…_

"BRATS!! TAKE THIS!!!" Kisame swang his sword to the front aiming at the two kids, since Naruto was running some steps behind the girl, the whiskered boy noticed the shadow of the sword above him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

-

-

-

_I'm confused…I'm still asking myself what should I do…_

_-_

_-_

**We are one…I'm your other self…last time you decided you wanted to use our demon powers….what's wrong this time?...**

**-**

**-**

"Naruto nii-san….DODGE!!" The girl let go off the said boy's hand as the giant sword went down slowly, the whiskered boy moved to the right side dodging the attack as the weapon got buried on the floor, the shark man frowned as pieces of concrete scattered everywhere.

The girl stopped and so did Naruto.

Both kids panted and looked at each other. "That was fast Saki-chan!" Naruto's toothy grin caught the girl's attention as she approached the whiskered boy. But suddenly they felt something was missing.

"Don't waste your time.."The cold tone of the black haired shinobi standing infront of Naruto, ignoring completely the pressence of the black haired female, made both kids to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Gah…" The blonde boy gagged as his eyes met crimson.

"When did he!?" Saki's raw-sienna orbs eyed the back of her beloved brother and suddenly he mid-turned facing her, the shark man straightened his spine as he eyed his comrade.

"I have no interest in you" Itachi's glare made the girl cringe "We only brought you here so your guardian wouldn't interfere…" Kisame's eyes gazed with confusion.

_Guardian!?_

Saki bit her lower lip as her brown orbs met crimson "Onii---"

"Using that suffix when we are not even related" The black haired shinobi said sternly "Shiroki Saki…" Naruto's cerulean orbs averted towards his black haired friend as the girl cringed, her eyes suddenly went blank, her heart beat stopped.

_Shiroki!? White Demons!?... So he knows her…_

_No soul…_

_No hope…_

_No life…_

_What!?. _The whiskered boy was left confused, he noticed Saki was not even moving, not a blink, not even a word came out of her mouth as her soulless sienna orbs stared blankly at the cloaked black haired male.

Time passed. The four individuals stayed silent. Suddenly the girl's lips parted, the stoic Uchiha lowered his lids.

"……"

**Maybe we just don't belong to this world…maybe everything you heard once about having a family, friends, love….are all lies..**

_No…_

**what you are living right now…is a LIE.**

_No…_

**One day your demon side will consume you…and when that time comes you will know that in this world there's no "We have each other, we can make it" and things like family and friends are just a hindrance. **

_NO!_

The girl gasped. "Ah!" and lowered her eyelids as some tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

_**Things like family and friends are just a hindrance.**_

_**We look the sam**__**e. **_

"Don't lie…" Saki whispered. The Uchiha frowned for a moment. "Don't lie…"

-

-

-

_Saki-hime….be strong._

The white wolf closed his emerald orbs as the pinkette by his side stared with worry at the Hokage's tower.

"Sasuke-kun…"

-

-

-

"Don't lie…" Saki whispered one more time before meeting crimson "We may not be related by blood but…"

"Heh! What is she talking about Itachi-san!?" Kisame queried as he placed the sword on his back. A smirk crossed his lips.

The girl clenched her hands into tight fists as she felt the urge to scream out loud what she was trying to say, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to stop her body from trembling.

"BUT YOU----"

The girl stopped when she felt her back hitting the wall abruptly. Her eyes went wide open as they overflowed with panic, her raw sienna orbs met the three tomoe's unified to the pupil as his crimson orbs intensified.

_Onii-sama…_

_**NO!!! CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!!**_

**-**

**GASP**

**-**

**O_O OHHH MY GOD!!!....sorry! that's all for today!!! :) R&R pretty pretty please!?!**

**Thank you infinite times for you support!! I'm glad you're liking it so far!! :) and I hope you keep reading it till the end!! ;)  
**

**CYA! next time!! **

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD  
**


	21. Nightmare III

**HELLO MY YOUTHFUL READERS! SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *puppy eyes***

**Well here it is! I won't make you wait any more! chapter 21! FINALLY! GOD! *cleans forehead* PHEW! HEY! WHERE'S MY WATER!**

**Naruto: You never asked for water!**

**Me: Of course I did! WHERE IS IT! BRING IT! *dead glare***

**Naruto: *gulp* I-I DON'T KNOW! THIS ISN'T THE TOPIC ANY WAY! SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMERS!**

**Me: O_O WTH! NARUTO! *SMACK***

**I do NOT own Naruto it belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA! *Dude please! hurry up with the manga!* The OC'S ARE MINE!**

**THANK YOU MY YOUTHFUL READERS! YOUR YOUTHFUL REVIEWS HAVE CONTRIBUTED A LOT! my will to continue this story is thanks to you!;)**

**Taeniaea**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Katarauchiha653719  
**

**Akari Kuran**

**NightLotus  
**

**Mewzoe**

**GakuenAngel12**

**Invisible-gurl**

**AnimeDreama**

**EtsukoDaishi**

**Theradnessqueen**

**Have Fun & Enjoy! :)**

The girl clenched her hands into tight fists as she felt the urge to scream out loud what she was trying to say, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to stop her body from trembling.

"BUT YOU-"

The girl stopped when she felt her back hitting the wall abruptly. Her eyes went wide open as they overflowed with panic, her raw sienna orbs met the three tomoe's unified to the pupil as his crimson orbs intensified.

_Onii-sama…_

_**NO! CLOSE YOUR EYES!**_

**GASP**

**Nightmare III**

As her raw sienna-orbs made contact with his crimson eyes, a strange feeling of suffocation held her body vigorously, the hall went silent as the whiskered boy gaped in awe at the blank expression of his black haired female friend, the blue cloaked individual snickered.

Naruto sent daggers at him with his cerulean orbs- "Don't make that face, he's just giving her what she deserves" Kisame chuckled.

The girl gagged for a moment as the black haired male kept his red eyes fixed on her, the whiskered boy tightened his fists as he saw the girl's knees trembling.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto's intent to aim a punch at the black cloaked individual was stopped by the blue male whom with his sword made a barrier between him and Itachi- "Don't even try it!" The blue man closed his eyes for a moment before glaring deadly at the blonde.

"This is between them!"

_Mangekyou Sharingan…_

_  
_

"HAAAAH" The pinkette kunoichi stretched her arms widely as her emerald orbs blinked, the white wolf by her side, lifted up his head with curiosity.

"Sooo booring! Where's everybody!" Sakura asked as she got over her feet in a jump, the wolf rubbed his right eye with his paw as the girl infront of him placed her hands on her hips- "Hmmm" the girl muttered and her lips contorted in a weird expression, Katon's emerald orbs swirled in a complete circle as he noticed the girl sighed defeated.

_She really had no idea where her comrade's could be… a very special Kunoichi…._

"We'll have to ask Kakashi-sensei, maybe he knows something" The girl suggested as the wolf jumped to her side-"Let's go!" The pinkette cheered as both of them walked side to side to Kakashi's home.

_If something bad were to happen, she'd have called me….I'm__ sure of it…_

_  
_

_Ka- Katon…_

_There's no one here…_

Itachi couldn't deny the fact the girl had good resistance, her mind had several barriers everywhere. As he realized he could not reach his objective easily he decided to use any memory she had for his mental torture.

The setting was ready, the red and white moon covered by the black clouds and crimson sky surrounded the girl's mind as the laberynth of her soul dissappeared slowly, she was no longer in a dark room along with her demon, she was now under Itachi's control. Saki closed her eyes desperate, the sounds of swords and shurikens crashing together, bodies falling to the ground and screams filled with horror, traveled to her ears.

_Blood….blood….blood…_

Unfortunately, this was the memory of her temple burning down, falling and becoming mere ashes.

"THE DEMONS ARE COMING!"-The people of her clan screamed as she heard the groans and roars of the said creatures, but she denied to open her eyes, though if Itachi wanted to really destroy the girl's soul he had to make her open them. If she kept things like that nothing had sense.

_Quiet…quiet….you will find me…somehow…_

"SAKI! SAKI! SAKI!"-The girl heard her mother's voice calling her with a sweet and gentle tone, one that lit up the girl's heart, thus the strong hands that held her felt as if the person wanted to suffocate her.

"RUN! RUN! RUN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOO! MY BABY! AHHHH PLEASE HELP MEEE!"

"SAKI! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASEEE!"-The woman's voice pleaded mercifully as the girl remained calmed and collected, sitting over her knees on the ground, by some means the gentle voice had a deep demonic tone with it.

**THUD-**

The black haired girl leaped up as she felt a body collapsing next to her, she felt a liquid running down her knees but her body remained stiff, she shut her eyelids with even more determination, furrowing her eyebrows strongly as if it could help keep her raw-sienna orbs in the dark.

_I know…you'll find me…._

"SAKI! PLEASE HELP US! SAKI OPEN YOUR EYES!"- The woman shook the girl's shoulders abruptly, but the said girl denied by shaking her head slowly, some tears forming in the corner of her eyes as the terrible violent sounds traveled to her ears, she could see the image even if her eyes were closed, she could see the bodies falling, demons eating souls and killing innocents, blood everywhere, but she could not resist watching that scene one more time.

_Not in this life…._

"_Katon…please help me.."-_The girl muttered.

"SAKI!"

The cry of one of her beloved ones caught the girl's attention as quietness overflowed the arena, her raw-sienna orbs could not withstand the temptation to watch and as she blinked her brown oculars gaped the teary face of her raven haired boy.

"SAS-SASUKEEEEEEE!"

_Finally…__.she fell on the trap…._

_There's no one here…can anyone hear me out there?_

As soon as the girl gaped into those teary black orbs her body stood up in the pool of blood underneath, she had not realized she was still under the crimson sky and standing on the roofs her beloved brother watched his torture from afar, a nonchalant expression plastered on his face as the girl runned towards the raven haired boy.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"-The girl approached the said boy, but until she stood infront of him she realized she was not in her usual teenager size, her body had become smaller and Sasuke had the height of an 8-year-old boy, his black orbs wide open as he kept crying and shuddering.

The girl breathed heavily in an attempt to calm down her anxiety, being small was not an advantage at all, her raw sienna orbs eyed the arena that surrounded them and suddenly she gaped into a pair of crimson eyes, she blinked and as she opened her eyes again, another setting was placed in replacement of her burning temple and bloody ground.

_The Uchiha Compound…._

As fast as the wind a sword choped the bodies of a crowd infront of both kids whom looked at the scene with disgust and terror, their eyes wide open as their lips parted letting out cries and sobs.

"GAH!"

"AHHHH!"

"NOOOO! ONII-SAMA PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP!"-The girl screamed ferociously as she saw the Uchiha's falling to the ground next to her, her feet would not move even if she tried hard, even if she yelled at them to move on, it felt as if they were glued to the ground, the raven haired boy screamed pleading for mercy, to stop the images from coming, but Itachi did not stopped.

Saki turned around for a moment but as she did the raven haired boy's black orbs gaped with horror-"Sas-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME DEMON! YOU KILLED THEM! WHY! WHY!"-The girl stopped death in tracks as her hand tried to approach the small boy, she began to feel dizzy, her orbs filled with curiosity and astonishment. Saki choked, her pale hand returned to her side as the raven haired boy stepped back slowly.

"DEMON! DEMON! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU-"

"NOOOOOOOO! NO! PLEASE SASUKE! IT'S ME-SAKI!"-Tears ran down the girl's pale cheeks-"It's me…."-she muttered as her eyes went down.

_It's me…..it's me….please! don't say that….It hurts….it hurts a lot….__my heart hurts…._

_There's no one here….Could you please wake me?_

"You killed them Saki…"-A male voice whispered as the girl turned around to face the black haired eldest Uchiha, his crimson orbs glaring down at her as her blured vision tried to identify his silhoutte.

"That's not true!"-She replied rapidly as the cloaked individual kneeled down to face her.

"You don't remember?"-He asked with a nonchalant expression, the girl looked from above her shoulder at the raven haired boy standing in a corner, crying his heart out.

_Demon….Demon…Demon…._

_You were born to fight…._

_You never had a place….with humans….you can't stay…_

_Demon…Demon…Demon…._

_What a sad fate….a happy ending…._

_Does not awaits…._

She began to cry just like him-"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"-The girl sobbed and covered her face with her pale hands as the man kneeling infront of her walked away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! ONII-SAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"- Saki extended her arms as she tried to follow the Uchiha's steps though she discovered herself in another place, a black floor and white infinite tall walls appeared by her side, she ran but got lost in a labyrinth along with the denigrating tone of her beloved one screaming….

"YOU DEMON! YOU KILLED THEM! WHY! WHY! YOU DEMON!"

Naruto stood there with his head down as he realized he could not do anything to help his friend. Quietness filled the hallways once again as his cerulean orbs sent daggers at the black haired male giving his back to him and whom had cornered Saki.

Her heart beat_ stopped. _

A gasp was heard, the whiskered boy lifted up his head rapidly just to notice how the male Uchiha was stepping aside and the body of the girl fell down to the floor slowly, her soulless brown eyes let tears ran down her cheeks, her parted lips formed a thin line.

"No mercy…"-Kisame commented casually as the blonde boy approached the girl rapidly ignoring the Uchiha's attempt to stop him, the cloaked black haired individual closed his eyes for a moment and as he did his sharingan returned to the usual three separate tomoe's.

"SAKI! SAKI! PLEASE TALK TO ME! SAY SOMETHING!"-Naruto took the girl's head in his hands to make her face him but the girl was as cold as a corpse and her eyes, those vivid brown eyes were now completely blank, nothing was left in those eyes, his cerulean orbs wide opened as he gritted his teeth in fury.

"YOU BAST-"

"It has been a while…."-The Uchiha muttered as the whiskered boy stood up and the blue man gaped at the end of the hall. Cerulean orbs widened.

Standing there a boy who had dedicated years of training and had left the weakness aside, glared with pure hatred at the only man he wanted to kill with his own hands.

"….Sasuke.."-Itachi did not turned around to face the raven haired boy whom hid his angry expression in the shadows.

"Uchiha…Itachi"-The boy spilled out his name with disgust and murder intent.

_Uchiha? Itachi?...he's….he's…._

The whiskered boy he was scared, his body trembled and for a moment he felt the suffocating aura both Uchiha's had surrounding them, this was a real battle of hatred and agony.

Kisame had a toothy smirk crossing his lips "Heh, indeed, today is a special day, isn't it? This is the second time I've seen another sharingan!"

The blue man glared at the raven haired boy "You seem to be familiar with Itachi" Naruto gagged "Who is this guy?"- The shark asked not letting his guard down in case the whiskered boy decided to scape or the black haired girl woke up.

"He is….my younger brother"-The eldest Uchiha turned around to face the boy, whom as soon as he crossed gazes with his big brother, the need to take him with his own hands to have no mercy, torture and kill him urged him.

But he looked to the side of the cloaked individual for a moment to notice a pale hand resting on the floor, he lifted up his gaze a bit more and gaped with astonishment at the black haired female's body, her soulless eyes and the tears running down her cheeks.

_Saki…._

"I'LL KILL YOU!"-His raven hair lifted up as darkness gaped into his now crimson orbs.

_Hatred…..is really strong….did you know that my demon?_

_I'll never doubt you…_

"_Onii-sama will always be Saki's Onii-sama….always!"_

Sasuke could not resist anymore, he wanted to end his suffering with Itachi's death and as he charged at the black haired male with a chidori, the wall by his side cracked, he groaned angrily and the whiskered boy took the chance as a distraction to take Saki, he placed her arm behind his neck and carried her, thus he did not realized that the blue man was standing behind him with his eyes looking down at him in a murder intent.

**KABOOM!**

"SASUKE!"

The chakra surrounding Sasuke's hand crashed against the wall by his left side, the tanned hand of his big brother was surrounding his wrist forcefully and as the boy glared at the man with pure anger Naruto turned around to see what was going on, he placed the girl on the ground as he faced the shark cloaked individual, his cerulean orbs filled with anger as he noticed both cloaked men were too calmed and collected for his liking.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The raven haired boy collapsed in the ground as the eldest Uchiha broke his wrist with what seemed litle effort, his expressionless face looked down at the younger brother whom whined and groaned in pain.

"SASUKE!"-The blonde boy gagged at the view, his comrade was falling and he could not do anything, first Saki and then his best friend, he could not take anymore, making a hand seal the boy began to claim the Kyuubi's power.

Red chakra surrounded him as currents of wind traveled through the hall making it heavy and unbeareable, the blue man mid-turned to face the Jinchuriki as he swifted his giant-bandaged sword in the air, since his black haired comrade lowered his eyelids menancingly.

"HAAAAAAH!"-Naruto groaned as chakra stopped surrounding him, he tried hard to make it go out, he even bent his knees for a moment as a way to gain strength, thus nothing happened.

Kisame chuckled as his sword chewed into something-"My Samehada eats chakra!"

Naruto's cerulean orbs widened as he stopped and stepped back slowly his eyes then traveled towards his female friend. He choked as the blue man drew his sword down at him.

"I'LL CHOP YOUR LEGS AFTER ALL BRAT!"

But before his samehada could reach the whiskered boy a red toad with dark lines appeared infront of him.

"You don't seem to know very much about me, I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get me….Even though it doesn't look like it, it's my speciality!"-The all mighty Jiraiya was standing beside the whiskered boy with the black haired girl he had left with earlier slunged on his shoulder.

He showed his hand all cheered-up to the cloaked individuals as they remained silent-"I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness! I will fall for no women's wiles!"-the white haired man screamed-"When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!".

Naruto sweat-dropped at the sudden speech the pervert sannin had come out with, he turned around and pointed at the white haired man with his index finger as his cerulean orbs became giant blank circles.

"OH YEAH! THAT GIRL JUST WINKED AT YOU AND YOU WERE SCAMPERING AFTER HER!"-The whiskered boy seemed to forget the deadly situation they were all in since he decided to lecture his master-"AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO LOOK ALL COOL AND CLASSY! YOU ERO-SENNIN!"

"HEY! CAN'T YOU STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT INFRONT OF OTHERS!"-Jiraiya yelled as he stepped closer to his student whom defiant did the same, both began to groan at each other as their eyes met.

"SCREW THAT! IT'S THOSE GUYS OVER THERE WE SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT!"-Naruto yelled as he pointed at the silent cloaked men with his thumb without turning around to face them.

Jiraiya placed the woman slung on his shoulder on the ground as the red toad dissapeared, he then noticed the black haired girl and his dark orbs widened for mere seconds.

"Naruto…who's that girl?"-The sannin asked as the boy glanced at the Shiroki heiress.

"Saki-chan!"-He muttered.

_Guess the woman was not the only innocent who got involved….these guys play dirty!_

The white haired man sighed as he glared at the cloaked individuals-"You won't get Naruto…"-The whiskered boy was left dumbfounded, his astonished expression did not surprised his master.

"And why not!"-The eldest Uchiha asked as his eyelids lowered and his crimson orbs sent daggers at the sannin.

Defiant, Jiraiya stepped infront of the whiskered boy-"Because right now, right here"-Kisame glared-"You two will die by hand!"

"Don't do it!"

Behind the black haired cloaked individual, the raven haired boy stood up shakily using the wall as a support to help him gain composure, the sannin and the whiskered boy looked at the boy astonished as the eldest Uchiha mid-turned to face him.

The shark man smirked.

"This guy…."-Sasuke roared-"IS MINE!"

Surprised by his comrade's reaction Naruto gagged. _Sasuke!_

"….I have absolutely no interest in you right now!"-Itachi commented with indifferent tone while frowning and as soon as his eyes met the crimson ones of his younger brother his leg shot out aimed at the raven haired boy's abdomen and sending him flying backwards hitting the wall at the end of the hall abruptly.

"GHAAAAA!"-Sasuke's back collaped against the concrete as his body began slide down reaching the ground. Naruto gulped but prepared himself to fight along with his best friend.

"YOU ASSHOLES!"-A vein popped in the whiskered boy's forehead as he began running but the voice of his comrade stopped him.

"NARUTO! I TOLD YOU… **DON'T!**"-Sasuke's body shuddered-"HELP SAKI!"-The Uchiha screamed as the whiskered boy glanced from above his shoulder at the unconscious girl, the eldest Uchiha mid-turned to watch the Shiroki nonchalantly, thus for a moment he thought he had seen her moving, he then began to approach the raven haired boy.

_"Saki! I would really love to see you living the life I always wanted for you under the clear sky!_

_This painful memories…keep me alive__…._

_This painful memories…..made me realize…._

As Itachi began to hurt Sasuke by punching his stomach, his neck and yaw, pale hands began to twitch, her brown eyes still had the soulless shadow covering them, her shoulders began to shudder.

She could feel his _pain…_

She could hear his _screams…_

She could feel his _frustration_ as none of his aims reached Itachi, as the eldest Uchiha felt so far away in every way.

"Saki!"-Naruto kneeled down infront of the said girl and took her face with his hands, but as he did the pair of brown soulless eyes seemed redder. _Saki-chan!_

"ERO-SENNIN! HELP SASUKE!"-Naruto yelled as the white haired man glanced at how the eldest Uchiha had the raven haired boy against the wall by his neck.

A scream filled with pain and agony filled the hallway as the girl's body twitched again, incredibly more tears runned down her cheeks and slowly, her lips whispered.

"_Please….Katon…help!"_

**ROAR!**

Before anyone could make a movement a pair of crimson eyes and white fur surrounded by flames appeared in the middle of the hallway.

"WHAT'S THAT!"-Kisame asked as his eyes fixed on the enormous creature.

Surprised by the giant wolf Naruto glanced back at the girl whom had shut her eyes.

_I'm confused…I'm still asking myself what should I do…_

_I'm sorry…I couldn't help more…._

_I can't choose sides after all…._

Jiraiya noticed the eldest Uchiha, unfazed by the situation, looked from above his shoulder at the wolf glaring deadly at him.

_I'm sorry….Itachi-sama, she can't choose sides…but I can!_

His flamed claws were ready to nail the Uchiha's back thus a strange mass began to appear in the walls and in the ground, the wolf noticed the blue man passed by his side and as he did their eyes met, murder intent gaped into the crimson orbs of the white wolf, the younger Uchiha was being trapped by one of the walls as Naruto appeared infront of him and tried to help him, the cloaked men ran and an explosion was heard, Jiraiya, surprised, approached the place as the wolf turned around and as he returned to his normal form he ran towards his unconscious master.

_I'm so sorry….Saki-hime….I failed you and Sasuke!_

**that's all for today! :) R&R pretty pretty please! *-*  
**

**Thank you infinite times for your support! I'm glad you're liking it so far! :) and I hope you keep reading it till the end! ;)  
**

**CYA! next time! **

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	22. Dont Belong Here

**HELLO MY YOUTHFUL READERS! Here! I had to post chapter 22 again cuz' I made a HUGE change to the chapter, last time it was all messed up and I thought it was lame and all after reading it like 5 times...I was like "HELL NO! THAT IDEA IS JUST LAAAAAAME!...THIS CHAPTER IS HORRIBLE! OUT OF MY SIGHT HORRENDOUS CHAPTER!"...so I made the changes and now...here it is! CHAPTER 22! HOPE YOU LIKE IT MY YOUTHFUL READERS!...Oh! I also changed the name of the chapter! :P  
**

**I do NOT own Naruto it belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA! The OC'S ARE MINE!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY FULL OF YOUTH SUPPORTERS WHOM I TRULY APPRECIATE AND LOVE! *HUGS FOR EVERYONE* WOHOOOO! *-*  
**

**Kitten652 (Welcome! I hope you keep reading my story my new youthful reader! *thumbs up, blinding grin* )  
**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Taeniaea**

**Katarauchiha653719  
**

**Akari Kuran**

**NightLotus  
**

**Mewzoe**

**GakuenAngel12**

**Invisible-gurl**

**AnimeDreama**

**EtsukoDaishi**

**Theradnessqueen**

**Have Fun & Enjoy! :)**

"SAKI-CHAN! SAKI-CHAN OPEN YOUR EYES! C'MON!"- The hands that held the black haired girl by the shoulders shook her body tenderly, but then those hands became soft fur, her body was floating, somehow she could feel the wind caressing her pale skin but her mind struggled to get out of the illusion and soon everything became pitch black.

The voices that called out her name with worry diffused…

"Saki-chan…"

"Hey! Saki…wake up!"

"Naruto! Stop it…..Saki, c'mon girl don't leave us!"

_I won't…._

"_I promise I'll come back stronger Saki-chan and I'll help you…I'll bring an awesome person that will help you and Sasuke…. I promise!"_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Don't Belong Here**  
_

A perfect morning for Konoha or at least for those who could open their eyes to admire the blue sky and the few clouds that passed by slowly with the solar rays warming up the Land of Fire, birds singing beautiful melodies, people began to walk through the streets with big smiles crossing their lips. The village was still on reconstruction, since the attack by the Sound and Sand Village's had left great damage and the money they needed to repair some houses and the loss lived at that time, was growing at a low pace. Not all the ninjas had the conditions to go out on missions so the few that could take their shifts tried hard to comply with their tasks.

Konoha Hospital.

Haruno placed a new flower in the glass vase, her emerald orbs stared with sorrow at a certain unconscious raven haired boy, his pallid skin-tone and his dry lips only gave the situation a worst point of view, her lips parted with an apprehensive sigh.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun…"-The pinkette sat down by his right side, close to the door, waiting patiently for his wake up.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

"I'm coming in"-As soon as the pinkette kunoichi heard the strong voice of a woman, her body leapt up from the seat, she stared with awe at the blonde lady with low pigtails and golden rode-eyes and a purple shaped rhombus on her forehead, the woman was extremely beautiful and Sakura did not denied that fact, she was amazed by her features.

But her distraction was interrupted by a certain whiskered boy that bursted into the room.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"-Naruto called the said girl with cheerfulness gaped in his cerulean orbs, his toothy grin widened while he approached the girl rapidly, but her worried expression did not weaken.

"Everything will be fine. I brought an amazing person here!"-Naruto glanced at the raven haired boy and laughed with great happiness-"Sasuke and Saki-chan will be perfectly fine!"

"Saki-chan?"-The pinkette queried-"She is here too?"

Naruto's eyes lowered "Eh….yeah!"-He whispered, the pinkette girl furrowed her eyebrows troubled.

_No one told me about it….I thought she was at home with Katon waiting for Sasuke…That's why she never came to visit…she was also a ….victim._

Sakura turned around to face the lady whom had made her way towards Sasuke, Haruno also noticed a certain young woman at the door with a small smile crossing her lips, she had short black hair with black orbs and wore what seemed like a black kimono and black heels, and she had a pig in her arms.

Naruto waited patiently for the blonde woman to make her job since the pinkette pleaded for her to cure Sasuke-"Please help Sasuke-kun!"-Haruno bowed as a small and cheerless smile crossed her lips.

The blonde woman smiled vividly-"Yeah. Leave it to me!"-She alleged.

Suddenly she placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead as green chakra emanated from it, the pinkette stared in anticipation at the raven haired boy, her lips parted and her emerald orbs widened, Naruto crossed his arms behind his neck at the same time as he grinned brightly.

Emotions overflowed the pinkette's emerald orbs and as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes, the blonde woman glimpsed at her from the corner of her golden rode-orbs.

The raven haired boy furrowed his eyebrows twice, seeing that his black orbs opened little by little; the pinkette parted her lips by means of a gasp of contentment.

"Sasuke!"-Naruto took a step closer to the bed as he cheered.

"Sasuke-kun!"-The pinkette whispered with her hand covering her mouth. Tsunade stepped aside noticing the raven haired boy was taking the bed sheets covering him, with his pale hand and tried to sit on the bed. Dumbfounded the boy stared blankly at his covered body.

"SASUKE-KUN!"-Sakura cried, her body crashed against the raven haired boy's, her arms enclosed his weak body at the same time as tears came falling down her cheeks, the girl shuddered but the Uchiha remained taken aback.

Naruto smiled-"Sasuke, you…."-But blocked when he noticed his pinkette comrade had her arms hugging the Uchiha tightly. His cheerful expression faded and transformed into an astonished face, his cerulean orbs lowered and his lips made a thin line. As he turned around the medic kunoichi glanced at the whiskered boy, with a smirk crossing her rosy lips.

As soon as the little Uzumaki crossed the door he made a sign with his tanned finger so the blonde woman would follow him-"Next! Next!"- The medic furrowed her eyebrows as her black haired assistant peeped at Haruno and Uchiha one last time before leaving the room quietly.

"Who's next?"-Tsunade asked as her golden rode orbs gazed at the hallway in front of her.

While walking through the corridors of the lonesome hospital, Naruto peeked at the room numbers and noticed a familiar wolf making his way inside one of the rooms.

The door closed gradually and as soon as his cerulean orbs were averting towards the blonde woman by his side, he noticed a tall green haired male stepping aside. He blinked as if he had suffered an hallucination, thus as soon as he passed by the room he heard some voices.

"How's Sasuke?"

"He's fine now. A young woman helped him, you can rest now…"

Silence.

"…..make sure no one comes…"

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

Silence.

As soon as the whiskered boy glanced at the door, he noticed the number belonged to the room were his black haired female friend was hospitalized, the urge to find out who was the green haired young man made him take the door handle.

"Leaving the village…what are you planning? Look what he did. He could've killed you…."

"But he didn't…."

"SAKI-CHAAAAAN!"-

The said girl that was sitting at the edge of the single bed with her brown orbs looking through the glass towards the village, leapt up from her place and watch with widened eyes at the whiskered boy whom had bursted into her room with a wide toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Naruto…"-She whispered noticing the boy was looking through the room as if looking for something; the black haired female glanced from the corner of her eyes at the white wolf hiding behind the small table at the left side of her bed as she lowered her eyelids.

"SAKI-CHAN YOU'RE AWAKE!"-The whiskered boy queried with inquisitiveness gaped in his cerulean orbs; he approached the said girl as she nodded slowly but with a cold expression on her features-"WHY ARE YOU-"

The girl muted a giggle, noticing the whiskered boy was all excited, but then her brown orbs saddened-"I heal at really fast rate…"-She muttered, clenching her fists tightly.

Naruto noticing the sudden change on the black haired female, stopped death in tracks, a pair of reddish brown orbs scrutinized the whiskered boy for few seconds but then a pair of golden rode-eyes caught the girl's attention.

"Correct me if wrong, but you said she was in bad state!"-The blonde woman approached the whiskered boy and placed a hand on his head as the black haired female made a faint smile to cross her lips-"Naruto…"-The blonde woman lowered her eyelids almost in a suspicious way as the black haired female went under the sheets again.

"I just need some rest…."-Saki assured as her lips formed a thin line-"My sincere apologies for making you waste your time…"

Tsunade nodded as Naruto remained dumbfounded-"I'll make some checkups before you leave…"

Saki reluctantly nodded at the blonde's demand, her eyelids lowered when the medic turned around over her heels.

"C'mon Naruto, we still have people left!"-The blonde woman went outside as the whiskered boy lowered his eyelids, his cerulean orbs meeting gazes with a pair of reddish brown orbs overflowing with pain.

"Go…"-The girl whispered as the whiskered boy turned around slowly-"I'll be fine and thank you for trying to help me…."

"I heard some voices…."-Saki remained silent-"What were-"

"There was no one here..."-The black haired girl interrupted as her brown orbs glared at the whiskered boy's back.

_I'm sorry…_

_there's no one here…_

_You never had a place….with humans….you can't stay…_

As soon as the whiskered boy stepped outside closing the door behind him, the girl waited for the sound of his soles to grow fainter.

"You know what to do!"-The girl commanded as her reddish orbs glanced at the green haired male standing at the edge of the bed, who nodded in response.

"Erase my medical history…."-Saki lowered her eyelids-"I need to make sure no one knows about my demon powers, that's our secret"-The black haired female lifted up her face with a sad smile crossing her lips, her guardian parted his lips slowly as her reddish orbs glanced at the ceiling.

"What about the doctors?"-The green haired male queried as his emerald orbs peeked through the window.

"Erase their memories about this incident…"-The girl avowed-"That I woke up without their help can create chaos, just change everything that happened to first level bruises or something…"

For her sake and for her clan's legacy's sake the girl had to take drastic measures in order to keep all their secrets unknown. Saki was brought to the hospital by Katon along with Gai-sensei and Sasuke, the two kids received medical attention as soon as they arrived, thus none of them would wake up.

Every day they went through various checkups, at first the black haired female was having the same problem as the raven haired boy, they were both in shock and the genjutsu someone had used in them was creating secondary effects in their bodies. However, the black haired female began to show signs of healing all of a sudden, which caused intrigue on the doctors, whom decided to make a further investigation about the Shiroki clan and the possibility of Saki of being able to cure without human intervention.

And finally thanks to their interest the few medical experts that helped in the case discovered she was not a complete human even if physically she was one, her blood and her organs were not like the ones of a normal human being. Especially her heart, based on the average of 72 beats per minute, the doctors tried to calculate her pulse, thus they never got one, since the heart from the girl was almost as if it did not existed. The rest of the systems worked normally, doing the same work as the one of a normal human being.

The Shiroki girl was not normal at all. In addition the girl had two different types of chakra the first time they examined her, but when she began to recover she only had one as if they had combined.

"Katon…"-The girl called her guardian with a sad tone-"You know as much as I do, that this is obligatory…."

"I know"-The guardian nodded as his emerald orbs saddened-"But…."

"When Onii-sama used that genjutsu on me. I-I didn't know what to do…."-Katon waited patiently for the girl to continue, she sighed as her fists tightened their grip on the bed sheets-"But I discovered something…."

"What was it?"-The guardian queried impassively.

"We can't stay here any longer….I need to learn how to control my demon powers and I won't be able to do it, if I stay here, I can't….."-Saki bit her lower lip-

"Saki-hime…"-The girl met gazes with her guardian-"We'll leave whenever you want to…"

**Hey, Saki, you finally get the idea…**

_Now I know what you meant…_

**Really?...I'm glad you understand, our power is not meant for humans to use it at their will…**

_I promise, they will never use it….soon we'll be one…and I'll fight….because now I know the real scheme behind my Clan's destruction…._

**That Uchiha was of great help…that genjutsu only helped you to remember, your real duty…**

_Long ago, during the first years of alliance between Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan, the ideal of a village was created, among all the clans that fought for many years to gain territories only these two were victoriously outstanding. _

_But….there was one new clan that could win against them…not because they were stronger or double them in number, nevertheless because they were….._**demons. **

_When people discovered about their true nature, their reactions were the ones everyone in the clan expected; fear, hatred, rejection, every bad thing that occurred, all the blame went to the demons, what more can be expected from humans, they fear what they can't understand or control. That famous yet mysterious clan was known as the Shiroki clan. _

_Their leader was a human girl named Hana, she had white hair and tanned skin-tone that matched with her reddish orbs, when she appeared in front of the Village's founders she insisted for a peace treaty between the village and her clan, but none of them agreed knowing that the possibility of living together with demons was null. _

_It didn't pass long before one of the Leaders approached Hana-sama, her treaty consisted in the use of the Shiroki's power in exchange of one part of the territory just for them. _

_The leader of the Senju Clan denied because he knew that the power of the Shiroki Clan could only bring disaster and loss to the Village. He, __Hashirama Senju, had a unique ability that could compete against the power of a Shiroki. _

_He had demons under his command…..and of course Hana-sama knew about that, she was the one that gave them to him as a way to show him that during their battle against Uchiha's and other Clans, the Shiroki Clan would never interfere. Since they disliked fighting, even if they were demons, their Leader could not permit such barbaric behavior, she wanted to show the world demons could also be diplomatic. _

_And so, Uchiha's decided to use the Shiroki's power. Uchiha Madara, didn't liked the way Hashirama Senju was ruling the country and knowing that he could use Hana-sama's power, he had to try convincing her of a new alliance that didn't involved Senju's. _

_Hana-sama was human, a famous Fire Kirin named Katon protected her from becoming a demon, she liked Madara's younger brother, she fell in love with him, even though they never got into a relationship since Hana-sama was already married with a demon named Kenta, Saki's grandfather, Akane was born as a half demon but since demons don't like creatures that come from two different species they didn't treat Saki's mother with kindness. Katon as a Kirin, had more influence than a demon and since he was Hana-sama's guardian, he could take any decision and they all had to obey. But Katon never liked Madara, this his opinion was never taken into account and that lead to the Clan's own destruction. _

_When Madara proposed a treaty with the Leader of the Shiroki clan, she reluctantly accepted, knowing that the Senju Clan already had a treaty with her about not fighting against them, Hana could use her power to make all those demons under Hashirama's control, to kill them. The were a pretty dangerous clan and their power was threatening, which caused even more rejection from Konoha. _

_When she accepted the treaty with Uchiha's, she did it because she was tired of all the rejection and hatred common villagers had towards her clan, but she never expected for Madara to ask her a favor in exchange of his loyalty. _

_He wanted a Bijuu under his command….he wanted the Nine-Tails under his command. _

_If she gave him the power to control a Bijuu then he would give them the territory they wanted or better yet, they could live along with the Uchiha's. _

_Of course knowing Hana's love towards his younger brother and her own clan, Madara, somehow knew she wouldn't refuse. _

_This exchange, lead to what 13 years ago made the Fourth Hokage to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox on the body of a child, thanks to the Shiroki clan leader the new generation had to deal with the strong pay back Konoha demanded for the loss since they were blamed along with Madara. Soon they wanted to use their power to take revenge on the Land of Fire, the demons got angry since their new leader was an 8 year-old child chosen by the Kirin and before she could go any further, they tried to kill her and the few humans of the clan. _

_Hana-sama gave the Bijuus, not knowing her real job was to protect them and since those Tailed-beasts are now all over the continent it will be very difficult for Saki to do such an arduous job. _

**As the heiress of the powerful demonic Clan Shiroki, you are suppose to reunite the Tail-Beasts and seal them in the Temple of Fire, as their guardian you need to fight against humans, whom once more will try to use their power…**

_I'm their hope….their hope of leaving those human cages they were locked in….Once I comply with my task I'll be able to rule the demons..._

_**That's why…you need to convince yourself that…..**_

"Sa…Sakura?"-The raven haired boy whispered as he opened his eyes again.

"Sasuke-kun!"-The pinkette turned around enthusiastically as her emerald orbs glanced at the cold expression plastered on her comrade's face-"What wrong?"-She queried approaching the bed.

"Where's Saki?"-The boy without making eye contact with the pinkette waited for his answer as the girl gazed down with pain filling her orbs.

"Uhm…she…she's…."

The boy lifted up from the bed in a jump and as he approached the door, the pinkette ran to his side worried-"No, Sasuke-kun you still need rest!"-The girl insisted, grabbing his pallid arm and trying to make him return, but the raven haired boy just glared at her with his black orbs as he took the door handle.

"I heard Tsunade-sama is with her, maybe I should go instead…."-The pinkette left the room as her raven comrade furrowed his eyebrows. The door closed behind her and the low sound of the lock made her emerald orbs to gaze down at the ceramic floor.

_Sasuke-kun…_

A pair of brown orbs stared blankly at the streets, people, enthusiastic human beings walking down the street at the food stalls at the market, everywhere they seemed to be having fun, some of them too young to know what had happened, some of them too old to know everything and some of them just ignoring reality of not trying to now any further about it.

The black coat covering her body and head was the perfect attire to pass by without being noticed, her clothes did not call the attention since they matched perfectly with the ones of some of the villagers. She walked fast, not stopping even if she bumped into someone and not staring at anyone for more than 2 seconds, sometimes she exchanged looks with little kids that glanced up to her and smiled, but the black haired girl remained cool and collected as a way to tell them she did not wanted any type of contact.

Finally she stopped, her brown orbs staring intently at one of the shops she used to visit almost daily, her pupils traveled through the shiny steel, it did not looked heavy the leaf was thin, a curved, slender, single edged blade, circular guard, and long grip…

A katana.

A green haired male by her side glanced at the weapon and noticed the girl had some interest in it-"I thought you only wanted to control your demon powers…."

"There's a place where ninjas can't go. The only place where I can go without Leaders wanting to recruit me for their ninja army's…"-The girl alleged without facing her guardian, her brown orbs lowered as she felt someone was behind her. She could feel a pair of eyes looking intently at her and without turning around to make sure her doubt was right she decided to lower her tone.

"The Land of Iron doesn't have ninjas….instead they have samurais…."

"You want to go to that place? But-"

"I need to go, their Leader is Okaa-sama's friend…"- Saki turned her head to the side, her lips forming a thin line, her guardian's emerald orbs stared with worry at her, they both noticed the villagers had stopped to stare at them with uncomfortable interest.

"Katon…leave, I'll be fine…"

The guardian did as told and walked away slowly, the girl covered her head a bit more with the cloak and walked in the opposite direction as her brown orbs looked down at the sandy ground, the villagers whispered some incoherent things that the girl did not tried to understand and as she walked faster her body bumped with a red dress.

"Sorry…."-Both muttered and passed by without making any eye contact.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"-A familiar male voice caught the girl's attention as the pinkette sighed and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto…."-The girl saluted brightly-"I'm going to buy some apples for Sasuke-kun you should go to the hospital you know? You helped him after all…"

Saki stopped for a moment to listen to their conversation but when she felt an awkward silence rising up, she continue walking as if nothing had happened. She shut her eyes and stopped tears from falling.

"_Saki-hime…"-The girl met gazes with her guardian-"We'll leave whenever you want to…"_

"_Tonight….we leave…tonight…"_

_I'm so sorry Sasuke…maybe I won't say goodbye_

_Because I don't want to cry_

_Humans__** and feelings….**__are really a__** nuisance. **_

**Well that's it for today! Hope you liked it! :)**

**R&R! pretty pretty please! I really appreciate your support, it means a lot! **

**Thanks for you support! and sorry for the late updates...  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD  
**


	23. Until We Meet Again!

**WOW! O.O FINALLY! Hello my youthful readers! **

**Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**I do NOT own Naruto it belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA! The OC'S ARE MINE!**

**I want to thank all my super cool readers who review, or have this story included in their favorites or in alerts! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Hope you keep reading it! Your support means a lot to me! xoxo! :)**

**Itachi's-Okami-Nariko  
**

**Kitten652  
**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Taeniaea**

**Katarauchiha653719  
**

**Akari Kuran**

**NightLotus  
**

**Mewzoe**

**Tears of Roses  
**

**GakuenAngel12**

**Invisible-gurl**

**AnimeDreama**

**TheDeathLily12  
**

**EtsukoDaishi**

**Theradnessqueen**

**Have Fun & Enjoy! :)**

"_Saki-hime…"-The girl met gazes with her guardian-"We'll leave whenever you want to…"_

"_Tonight….we leave…tonight…"_

_I'm so sorry Sasuke…maybe I won't say goodbye_

_Because I don't want to cry_

**Chapter 23**_  
___

**Until We Meet Again!**_**  
**_

Her fingertips traveled through the soft skin, her lips parted lightly as her brown orbs gazed down with worry, sadness and melancholy, if she could stay she would, if she could escape her destiny she would and if she could deny her legacy she would, there were so many things she wanted to do, just to stay, just to make his lips curve into a smile, just to see his dark eyes shine with something that went beyond hatred and vengeance…With cheerfulness and love.

But now that her fingers caressed his porcelain face, she cried on the inside. She should have left without saying goodbye, without coming to see him one last time…

_But there she was, in the abandoned hospital room, watching him on his sleep, crying silently and captivating the last images of him…Even if she knew it would have been better if she hadn't done it…Because this farewell might be…._

_Forever…_

_And it will hurt until the day she dies…._

"Saki-hime…it's time"-The green haired guardian whispered, as he appeared by the girl's side. Her gaze lifted up, sadness overwhelming her brown orbs as she stared at the ceiling, her lips, articulated a simple…

"I know"

**Earlier. **

"Katon…leave, I'll be fine…"

The guardian did as told and walked away slowly, the girl covered her head a bit more with the cloak and walked in the opposite direction as her brown orbs looked down at the sandy ground, the villagers whispered some incoherent things that the girl did not tried to understand and as she walked faster her body bumped with a red dress.

"Sorry…."-Both muttered and passed by without making any eye contact.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"-A familiar male voice caught the girl's attention as the pinkette sighed and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto…."-The girl saluted brightly-"I'm going to buy some apples for Sasuke-kun you should go to the hospital you know? You helped him after all…"

Saki stopped for a moment to listen to their conversation but when she felt an awkward silence rising up, she continue walking as if nothing had happened. She shut her eyes and stopped tears from falling.

The black haired girl made her decision based on the conditions of the village; it will be easier to run away now that everyone was looking forward to the reconstruction of houses and recovery of some of the shinobis. That way, no one will take the time to look for neither her or her guardian once they depart. Katon took the lead once she said she wanted to leave that same day, he made sure to wipe out the medical history of his master and also altered the results that were given to the blonde lady.

_No one will ever know…_

The girl resolute to use those last moments she had left on the village to walk through the streets like she had never done before. Melancholy shred her heart, thus she managed to remain composed and serene in her features and not a single sign of depression was shown, to not call attention.

Saki stopped at the bridge, the river flowed underneath, she gazed at her reflection on the crystal water, sparkling due to the solar rays, a sigh escaped her pinkish lips. She knew it well…

_Soon they were all going to forget_

_One day_

_No one will ever know…_

Her fists clenched, if she hadn't met them, things could have been so much easier for her. But then, a strange feeling crossed her heart. No, she shouldn't have said that, if she hadn't met them, probably she would have ended at another village, fighting against them, hating or even killing humans as if they meant nothing. A small somber smile crossed her lips.

_Thank you Onii-sama…_

No matter how much damage he had caused to her, she could take it all. There was a reason why she never stopped loving the eldest Uchiha. He was her _savior_. He saved her from a horrid destiny, made her believe she was human too, made her believe she had the chance to live as one of them, with them, and most importantly he became her family.

Even though Sasuke did not appear to be happy with her feeling towards Itachi, she still managed to keep them deep inside her heart, hoping one day he would understand. The girl wiped the tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she continued her way towards the gates.

_Sasuke…what should I do?_

"Everything is okay, you recover pretty fast Sasuke"-The blonde woman commented as her golden rode eyes glanced at the papers she held between her fingertips. The boy remained cool and simply nodded.

"Your friend is alright, she left early…"

The Uchiha lifted up his gaze from the blankets covering his body and furrowed his eyebrows-"Hn!"

"Oh, yes, her name's Saki, sorry"-The woman alleged as her black haired assistant smiled at the serious Uchiha.

"Saki-san recovers pretty fast too, we are all surprised, considering she is not a shinobi like you…"-The young black haired lady placed some medicines at the boy's desk; he glared at the tablets and then glanced at the voluptuous blonde lady, whom nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Not an ordinary girl at all"-The boy sighed as he heard Tsunade's words-"But what else can be expected from a demonic clan girl?"-, and lifted up his eyebrows in astonishment for mere seconds.

"Hn! You make it sound like she has done something wrong"-The boy whispered harshly.

"Ah!"-The black haired lady smiled to create a distraction for the young Uchiha as he furrowed his eyebrows and lay down on his side, his back towards the assistant of the blonde woman-"Tsunade-sama you still need to talk with Kakashi-sensei"

The blonde lady gritted her teeth-"Dammit"

The footsteps in the room moved out as he glanced at the blue sky, he stirred, without achieving any comfortable position since his mind was troubled, the only thing that came to mind, was the idea of _revenge_, it felt as if a pair of claws carved his soul, deep inside he only saw darkness, pure dimness, shadows that embraced him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**NIGHT**

Saki stopped infront of Konoha's gates; the guards were changing shifts, the streets had rapidly turned lonesome around the gates but there was still a zone for the night live in Konoha, the full moon was high in the sky thus the illumination coming from the light poles took all her beauty, since it was not possible to admire it completely, the girl hid behind one of the poles when she noticed the two guards were walking towards her place.

"Hey, what do we do now?"

"We should go and have fun with some ladies"

"Jerk! There's no time for that, now that I think about it, tomorrow's the ceremony for the Fifth"

"The Fifth?"

"YOU IDIOT! THE HOKAGE!"

Saki covered her mouth when she noticed the male shinobi had kicked his companion in the back of the head, but the boy was not the one whom had asked the question, it was her, but since both shinobi's were so tired, they didn't pay too much attention to the third voice and one of them misunderstood and thought it had been his comrade. The girl waited for the shinobi's to walk away as she stood still behind the pole, like a rock, thanks to her black coat, they did not noticed her.

_The… Fifth?_

The girl glanced at the Hokage's rock as her brown orbs gazed with sadness- _So fast, why? -_ She lowered her head slowly, but a strange existence by her side surprised her.

"Saki-hime!"

"Katon…"-The girl whispered, somehow relieved, she glanced at her guardian as the black hole kept half of his wolf form hidden.

"They are looking for you"-The guardian alleged as the girl sat down on the sandy ground. Saki lined her eyebrows-"Anbu squads"

"Anbu?"-The girl queried, surprised by the sudden change of plans she would probably need to make, since they did not count with the presence of such strong shinobis. The wolf nodded slowly.

"What should we do?"

The girl got lost in thoughts for a moment; her brown orbs scrutinized her guardian's worried expression.

"Let's create a distraction"

Anbu members went into hiding once they noticed two figures walking towards the Uchiha compound, one of them a black haired female and the other a white wolf, one of the shinobis made a sign with his fingers as both figures went closer. Two of them were hidden in the roof as the others disguised as walls.

A voice came from one of the masked shinobis-"Danzo-sama told us to take her and kill the wolf if necessary…"

"Yes, but he's a Kirin, if we don't want to drag too much attention we should at least wait until they are inside the house…"-His comrade answered rapidly as he noticed the brunette was taking a fighting stance, ready to jump and attack.

The two figures entered the house.

"Why is he so interested in the girl?"

"Don't ask questions, that has nothing to do with us, let's do our job"-Both shinobis nodded at each other as the lights at the house went on. The female body went upstairs and turned the light on at one of the rooms, the Anbu squad members went closer to the residence; noiselessly they walked around the garden and waited patiently for the feminine figure to turn off the lights and fall asleep.

But the girl left the room and went downstairs.

"This will take some time…"-One of the shinobis alleged, the others waited patiently-"As soon as I give the sign you'll use a genjutsu in the wolf"

"Wait a minute!"-The leader of the squadron went closer to the residence, his white coat moving with the breeze as his orbs glared through the holes in his mask towards the female figure.

"Damn it! They are not real!"

Her fingertips traveled through the soft skin, her lips parted lightly as her brown orbs gazed down with worry, sadness and melancholy, if she could stay she would, if she could escape her destiny she would and if she could deny her legacy she would, there were so many things she wanted to do, just to stay, just to make his lips curve into a smile, just to see his dark eyes shine with something that went beyond hatred and vengeance…With cheerfulness and love.

But now that her fingers caressed his porcelain face, she cried on the inside. She should have left without saying goodbye, without coming to see him one last time…But there she was, in the abandoned hospital room, watching him on his sleep, crying silently and captivating the last images of him

"Saki-hime…it's time"-The green haired guardian whispered, as he appeared by the girl's side. Her gaze lifted up, sadness overwhelming her brown orbs as she stared at the ceiling, her lips, articulated a simple…

"I know"

The wolf glanced at the sad expression plastered on his master's face, he lowered his eyelids and noticed Saki's hand was grabbing Sasuke's.

"You know….maybe we should stay-"

"No!"-The girl whispered harshly as she stepped back and shook her head rapidly-"We need to go. If they discover I can manipulate those beasts, who knows what might happen, I can no longer live as a human"

The wolf nodded-"I understand"

A strange reaction crossed the wolf's mind as he watched the girl whom was whispering her farewell to the Uchiha boy.

"I'm sorry…Goodbye Sasuke"-The girl sobbed mutely-"Please take care, don't choose the wrong path"

"We've been discovered"-Brown orbs opened widely as a pair of green orbs glared at the ceiling, the black haired girl covered her head with the black coat as the black hole appeared in the wall behind her.

The girl smiled at the Uchiha-"Maybe someday we'll meet again…"

"Let's go!"

They thought they had left without waking up the boy, but the raven haired male had heard everything, he opened his eyes slowly, his dark orbs glaring at the ceiling from where the girl had disappeared, his fists clenched, as he gritted his teeth.

_You left for him...For that guy?_

_Hope that day comes soon_

"Tsunade-sama!"-The black haired assistant furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed the sudden glare the blonde woman was directing towards the white haired shinobi infront of her desk.

"What do you mean Kakashi? Are you saying I should let her go?"-Tsunade queried as the said ninja nodded slowly.

"Tsunade-sama I know I'm-"

"Sorry, I can't do that…"-Kakashi's eyelid lowered-"Shiroki Saki is considered a criminal since she left the village without my approval, that is the law and I won't go against it, just because all the villagers grew fond of her…"-The woman clenched her fists tightly as her eyebrows furrowed in pure annoyance.

"I know, that she's in the Land of Iron, for understandable reasons I can't go there, but if she's seen in another country, she will be considered a criminal…"

_I'm doing this because I know the damage her clan created. If she's considered a criminal no one would like to make her part of the country and that way her powers will keep unknown…Hopefully, my plan will work. _

Kakashi was about to leave the room, but the blonde woman interrupted-"One more thing Kakashi…"-The male shinobi turned around to face the blonde-"Don't tell anyone she's there"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama"-The white haired shinobi bowed and left the room rapidly as the black haired assistant's lips curved in a sad smile.

_Why did you leave? Saki, what were you thinking?_

_Saki-san, I'll train you to become a samurai_

_But you need to know_

_Here we ignore compassion_

"Y-Yes, please take care of me"

The girl bowed politely, as her brown orbs glared at the ground, so different from the Fire country, this new place, this new home, was all white and cold; the snow fell down as she followed the humans wearing armors through the bridge.

_**No matter how much you want to keep having human emotions, a cold hearted demon you'll become…**_

She heard a voice whispering those words, a cold breeze crashed with her pale skin as she glanced at the land surrounded by the icy ocean. Rocks that had the form of wolfs caught the girl's attention.

Finally she had arrived to the only country ninjas can't touch.

_The Land of Iron_

**Well that's it for today! Hope you liked it! :) From this point, I'll make a stop in the story, since I would like to take some time to think how I'll include Saki in the original plot! :D I really want to make a big entrance for the character, but don't worry I won't take long, since I already have some ideas! just need to write them down :) ...in other words...there will be TIME SKIP! :O as you may know, Sasuke leaves the village to gain some power from Orochimaru and Naruto leaves with Jiraiya and Sakura stays with Tsunade as her new sensei. The next chapter will start from Naruto Shippuden's plot, I think it's time to show some action in this story! lol!  
**

**R&R! pretty pretty please! *-* I really appreciate your support! :D  
**

**Thank you! Sorry for the late updates and the short chapters! :C  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	24. Return

**Hello my youthful readers? what's up!**

**Here's a new chapter! remember from Naruto Shippuden's plot!**

**Have fun & enjoy!**

**I want to thank my super cool readers, whom review or have this story in their favorites or in alerts! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :) **

**Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, Kitten652, Azura Soul Reaver, Taeniaea, Katarauchiha653719, Akari Kuran, NightLotus, Mewzoe, Tears of Roses, GakuenAngel12, Invisible-gurl, AnimeDreama, TheDeathLily12, EtsukoDaishi, Theradnessqueen, Arywnn1245. **

**Sorry this is a super short chapter! :C I feel bad posting such short things but I wanted to make like a filler chapter lol! I know those are the worst! but it was necessary to clear some things! :)**

_This painful memories…keep me alive…._

_Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the black haired female taking a fighting stance, holding her sword close to her body-"Saki-chan what are you doing?"_

_This painful memories…..made me realize…._

"_Demons shouldn't exist, once this is over, I'll make sure to erase everything about us"_

"_NO STOP! SAKI! DON'T!"_

**/xoxox/  
**

_A new chapter in history has begun_

**Naruto Shippuden: Return**

The sun was setting; the wind was blowing softly through the desert. A group of people was seen in the distance, their unhurried pace making others impatient.

"Kazekage-sama!"- The Sand ninja bowed at the red headed male that had arrived to the village, a whole country waited at the entry of Sunagakure.

The people bursted with enthusiasm, a multitude clapped as the only tears that formed were the ones filled with contentment.

/xoxo/

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama"

"What?"- The blonde shouted, when her golden rode orbs watched an exasperated black haired female that had burst into the room, flailing her arms. The blonde sighed and caressed her temples.

"WHAT IS IT SHIZUNE?"- The black haired female stopped, her dark gaze dropped as her hands showed a scroll. Tsunade scowled at her assistant, her hand surrounded the porcelain sake bottle and poured some of the liquid in her cup.

"A message…."- Tsunade raised an eyebrow-"From the Land of Iron"

Eyes widened.

/xoxo/

**BAM!**

All heads shot up, the red headed male in the chair leaped up from his comfortable place when one of his assistants bursted into the room. The Konoha shinobis turned around, Naruto's cerulean orbs glanced at the pinkette by his side and she shook her head since she ignored the reason of the eruption.

"Kazekage-sama!"- The man dressed in white layered garments, trousers and a headgear approached the desk ignoring the presence of the other ninjas scattered through the room.

Gaara lifted up his gaze and swiftly took a seat-"What happened?"- The boy asked as he noticed the sudden worried expression plastered on the man's visage, his brown orbs gaped with pure panic.

"From the Land of Iron"- The guy placed a scroll over the Kazekage's desk and left the room hastily. The red headed teenager scrutinized the scroll with inquisitiveness as his hands reached it. Naruto turned around and so did Sakura, Lee peeked at Neji and Ten Ten, who seemed uninterested, as Gai and Kakashi exchanged troubled looks.

Temari touched Gaara's shoulder-"What is it?"

"Isn't the Land of Iron an exclusive village for Samurai's? What business do they have here?"- Kankuro crossed his arms over his torso as his little brother nodded in response.

"I don't know"- Gaara lowered his eyelids as his fingers opened the container.

There was a brief silence; the red headed boy read the letter inaudibly.

"Gaara your face is pale"- Temari pointed out as her little brother kept his aquamarine orbs fixed on the piece of paper.

"Something wrong?"- Kankuro queried as the red headed male received troubled looks.

Gaara shook his head slowly-"They are looking for someone…"

The group exchanged glances.

Sakura lowered her eyelids-"Maybe is Saki"

Naruto's eyes widened as his head shot up-"Saki? What about her?"

Suddenly some faces saddened.

Kakashi grumbled-"Sakura…"- The pinkette's emerald orbs dropped when Naruto tried to meet gazes with her. The rest of the Konoha ninjas sighed.

"He needs to know…"- Sakura whispered after a brief silence had encircled the room.

"Know what?"- Naruto queried, rather annoyed-"Granny told me she had gone to a temple to master her medical techniques…"

Again, an uncomfortable stillness encircled the area. Sakura frowned-"That's not true…she eloped"

Naruto clenched his fists-"But-"

"They all lied so you could go on with your training"- Sakura lifted her eyelids and turn her head to the side to look at the whiskered boy-"Saki went to the Land of Iron without the Hokage's permission"

"So what?"- The blond queried and sensed Gaara's stare-"She's not even a ninja what secrets could she have?"

Gai smirked-"Oh! Naruto, she really has deep secrets…some of them dangerous and difficult to comprehend"

The whiskered boy groaned-"And what about Sasuke? Did they lie to him too?"

Neji stepped forward-"It seems he knew about it…"

"Neji…"- Sakura's eyes widened-"You-"

The boy nodded-"I had access to some information when I became jounin, but Sasuke thinks otherwise"

"How come?"- Ten Ten inquired getting engrossed in the case, the brunette boy crossed his arms.

"Hokage-sama never told him about the letter she received from the Land of Iron only Kakashi knew about that, later she told some of us"

The white haired ninja lowered his eyelid as he glanced at his comrades.

"Sasuke thinks she's with his brother"

Naruto's azure orbs widened. - _Uchiha Itachi?_

Kakashi sighed when he noticed the whiskered boy's dumbfounded visage-"Naruto…"- The said boy turned to face his white haired sensei, he detected Kakashi's worn out looks had turned into a serious expression, difficult to maintain but he tried.

"Saki…"- He paused-"She's considered a criminal, there's nothing we can do about it"

The whiskered boy gawked, his lips parted-_That's not true. That's not true._

"What will happen if someone finds her?"

"The possibilities of letting her alive are low…"- Kakashi answered.

"YOU ARE LYING! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SHE-"

"NARUTO!"- Sakura yelled as the boy tried to calm down from his outburst.

"She didn't do anything…"- The blond mumbled, catching everyone's attention-"Saki-chan liked to help people, she always smiled at everyone, she…"- Naruto paused, Sakura's green orbs looked at him with unhappiness -"She's innocent"

_"__Saki-chan!" Naruto placed his hand over her shoulder, she turned her head to the side and stare at him with tears forming in her eyes, he grinned at her and then gave her thumbs up, making her smile. _

_"__You are not alone..." he said unsmiling, he was serious; his gaze turned to the hiding sun and she kept looking at him "Kakashi-sensei, old man, even Sakura-chan and me!, we'll always be by your side!" he turned to see her and noticed that Saki still had that sad smile._

_"__And of course Sasuke, he cares a lot about you!" he completed what he had said and noticed Saki's expression had lit up._

Naruto clenched his fists and gagged for a moment-"Do you even realize how much she has suffered all this years? DO YOU? The motive to judge her as a criminal is thick"

"Naruto…"

Gaara stared at the whiskered boy.

/Xoxo/

"The Land of Iron has informed all the leaders that Shiroki Saki departed three weeks ago…"

"What? Saki-san…"- Shizune gagged. The blonde nodded slowly as her red nails tapped the wood of her desk frustratingly.

"Shizune…"- Tsunade lifted her eyelids-"Do you think I made the wrong decision?"

"About making Saki-san a criminal?"- The black haired female queried as her master nodded slowly and sighed, her golden rode eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Well…"- Shizune hesitated for a moment-"My real concern is Saki-san's reaction when she knows…"

"I think this is my first mistake as Hokage"- The blonde alleged as her lips approached the cup of sake she was holding. _I wonder how she'll react. The Land of Iron ignores this decision. _

Shizune's onyx orbs widened, she lifted up her eyebrows astounded-"What do you mean?"

"I thought that if she knew about her criminal status, she wouldn't even dare to come back, but it seems she ignores her current position, I know the rest of the countries are conscious of her powers and want to use her"

"Why?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow-"When she came to the village everyone knew she was a half demon at least the adults, with time they were scared she might choose becoming a ninja and when she didn't, the countries calmed since that meant no more conflicts"

"Is it because they were afraid she could use the Bijuu's?"

"Yes!"- The blonde nodded-"Sarutobi was also trying by all means to restrain her from fighting, since her mother had pleaded for mercy to all the countries when they discovered she was a half demon"

Shizune sighed-"Tsunade-sama then why did she left? She was happy here or at least that's what we heard"

"I think…"-Tsunade paused and glanced at the scroll-"She realized everyone was suffering around her, especially when Itachi came for Naruto…Her demon side woke up the moment she met that little brat"

"Her relationship with the Uchiha's was really close too; they became her new family in no time"

Shizune's black orbs looked through the window-"I wonder if she's also willing to stop a possible fight between them…"

"That's another reason why she left…"- Tsunade added-"There's nothing left for her in this village except her memories…"

Shizune blinked.

"That girl carries a heavy burden on her shoulders"- The black haired female gazed down-"Something tells me she wants to protect her clan's legacy and mend their mistake…but also shield her loved ones…"

The blonde sighed.-"What a lonesome path…"

/xoxoxo/

**Clack-clack-clack.**

"Any survivors?"

"No, they are all puppets"

There was a sigh a heavy sigh.

"Fine, let's go"- A pale hand surrounded the matte black wood saya firmly as the two bodies departed from the inhospitable rocky landscape, that also looked like a scene of a massacre, scattered bodies, buried weapons, fortunately the hundred laying bodies were not real.

"Even though they are puppets, it reeks of blood"- One of the two cloaked individuals commented, the hanging head of his companion shot up slightly.

"And poison"- The accompanying person added-"One of them used…a lot of venom"

"How did you know?"

"Strong substances cause wood to deteriorate faster or that's how I see it"- The person alleged pointing at the puppets- "Though these puppets were lucky to show little damage at this point, the wood is not as broken as it should be"

"They received proper carefulness" – The male some centimeters taller than the other individual noticed his companion was glaring at a red headed puppet.

"Next time, we won't be late"- The feminine voice whispered as a pale hand grasped with even more vigor the saya- _No more blood should be shed because of my Clan's mistake._

_When there is fear, there is anguish and unwanted memories come back. _

_/xoxox/_

**I'll make sure to add more Akatsuki things in the next chapters! :D**

**Hope you liked it! :)Oh! I also want to make some publicity for my newest Naruto story LOL! it's called "Say 'I Love You', Onii-chan" is like a one-shot about Itachi, I already finished it!  
**

**R&R! pretty pretty please! *-*  
**

**Thanks a bunch for your support it means A LOT! Sorry for the late updates and the short chapters! :C I promise I'll improve! YEAH! THAT'S A MUST! I reallly will improve.  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	25. Tenchi Bridge: Crossing Paths

**Hello my youthful readers? what's up!**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! HAVE MERCY! I KNOW IM SUPER DUPER LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER AND IS SUPER SHORT TOO! BUT REALY I HAVE A REASONABLE EXCUSE FOR THAT!**

**1. College...Though right now, I'm on vacations! so I'll make sure to update frequently! :D  
**

**2. Author's block! I have a lot of ideas for this story, unfortunately...those ideas are for the latest chapters in the manga..so yeah! I was screwed!  
**

**Have fun & enjoy!**

** THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :) to my super cool and youthful readers, whom review or have this story in their favorites or in alerts! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND I'M SORRY! T_T I REALLY AM!  
**

**Gaara1016, .Fortune, xxxxXLorreliXxxxx, Renaj159, Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, Kitten652, Azura Soul Reaver, Taeniaea, Katarauchiha653719, Akari Kuran, NightLotus, Mewzoe, Tears of Roses, GakuenAngel12, Invisible-gurl, AnimeDreama, TheDeathLily12, EtsukoDaishi, Theradnessqueen, Arywnn1245, Dragon Dancer, Fate-Of-True-Moonlight **

**Sorry this is a super short chapter! :C

* * *

**

.

.

**Tenchi Bridge: Crossing Paths**

**.**

**.  
**

The crescent moon was, as always, shinning with its magnificent beauty. The darkened sky with few twinkling stars accompanied the silence and wintriness of the hours of darkness. The glacial wind blew softly caressing a thin frame. Brown orbs searched through the dimness with persistence

"Found you…"- A feminine voice mumbled

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

A deafening roar was heard in the forest, followed by weighty intakes of breath and panicked faces. A crowd of frightened humans ran through the darkened road, incapable to distinguish their surroundings clearly, the large branches from the trees crashing against their bodies, wounding them and making them feel even more helpless

"AHHHHH!"- A woman yelled right after she fell to the ground over her countenance, none of her companions stopped to help her since the wild roars behind the group increased and got closer. She crawled to hid behind a big trunk, her body trembled as her eyes looked at the surroundings waiting for _something_ to appear yet hoping it didn't

A small wheeze escaped her lips when she felt a presence next to her. Unhurriedly, she turned her head to the side, biting her lower lip and clenching her fists to calm her mental strain.

Her eyes widened when she encountered the being-"Ah-ah…"

"Sssh"- The cloaked individual by her side motioned her to be silent with a finger, she hushed and nodded while shaking.

Since the personality was using a large hood that covered part of the face and the brightness provided by the moon was pretty poor, the woman was only able to distinguish a fine chin and some strands of black hair past the jaw

"Who are you?"- She mumbled looking straight at the cloaked being with a flushed face

"No one important"- A feminine voice answered. The woman's eyes widened

"You are a girl?"- She asked _shocked_. A pale hand covered with bandages landed over her mouth.

"Ssssh"- The person motioned once more with the finger and freed her maw. The woman's lips formed a thin line and she hard-pressed them with vigor, she furrowed her brows when the individual spoke

"Sorry to disappoint you"- The cloaked lass answered in a low voice and peeked at the quarter behind the trunk. The woman pouted and looked up at the dark sky; she then lowered her gaze towards the female

"Do you know what _they _are? I mean the _things_ that are chasing us"- The woman gulped and waited for the answer to her question with a frightened look in her eyes

"Half-demons trying to satisfy their appetite"- The lass answered and glanced at the woman

"I knew it! The rumors about strange creatures around the Tenchi Bridge were true"-The woman sighed and noted the roars had stopped-"Are we safe now?"- She asked

"No. They know we are hiding here, that's why they stopped chasing the other travelers"

"Then—"- The woman's eyes widened

"What kind of rumors were those you mentioned?"-The lass asked with interest. The woman sighed and stroked her brown hair with trembling hands

"Uhm…"- She hesitated giving her answer-"Something about people getting lost and being eaten by some monsters…"

"I see…"

After few minutes of silence, the lass spoke

"When I tell you to 'run' please do as I say and don't look back"- The cloaked teenager ordered without looking at her. The lady nodded in comprehension but frowned after few seconds when she heard the resonance of a weapon coming from the girl's cloak

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't ask questions. Are you ready?"- The mysterious female turned her head to the side to face her. This time, the woman stared directly into a pair of reddish-brown orbs

"Ah—Hai"- The lady nodded with fortitude

"Remember, don't look back"

"I understand"

The cloaked lass stood up. Taking cover within the trees red eyes glowed; some snarls coming from the strange creatures caught the woman's attention, she could feel the warm breaths of the living things as if they were breathing on top of her, dragging their feet on the ground, they started to move closer towards their hiding spot; the feeling of being treated like a prey sent shivers down the woman's spine, at the same time, she began to tremble

**ROAAAAAAAAAR**

Once the roars began to resonate again, the cloaked individual drew a single-edged blade out from the matte black-wood saya tied to a belt around her hips and called the woman-"Get ready"

"I—I—I can't do it!"- The lady said banging her fists against the grass, her eyes wide open as she stiffened her fists and tears threatened to come out

The cloaked individual looked over her shoulder at the woman-"You can't stay here; you'll die if you do"

"Bu—But!"

"Just run. I can't warranty your wellbeing if you stay"- The girl stood motionless, waiting for the woman to stand up and run as she had told her. She lifted up her eyelids when the woman jumped over her feet and turned around to face her

"Before I go, tell me your name"- The woman requested with a pleading face. The girl's head went down instantly and she turned to the front without answering

"I want to know the name of the one that saved me"- The lady cried

The wind blew, this time, with great force. The black cloak the girl was wearing danced with the puff of air, giving a full view of the teenager's back.

The woman eyed the teen up and down; from her knee-high, black heeled boots—with uncovered toes (Like Sakura's)— to her short and white, pleated, one-shoulder dress with a belt around her hips amid small pouches, her right arm covered by a loose, gauzy and long bell-shaped sleeve, while her left arm was covered by bandages from her hand to her elbow and three thin-black belts around her upper arm

"There's no need for you to know my name. Go!"- The girl motioned as she walked towards an empty space and took a fighting stance; holding the sword with both hands in front of her. The woman was about to protest but she rapidly did as told.

"Thank you"- The lady mumbled-"Please, be careful"

While she dashed away, without looking back, as the girl had told her. Five human bodies jumped high in the sky and landed in a circle, surrounding the black haired female.

The girl frowned. They reeked of blood. Their bodies utterly drenched with crimson as they began to move closer, she tightened her grip on the handle.

"You're not real demons"- The girl uttered glancing at the five bodies encircling her, they had the appearance of young and innocent men.

"Please help us"- One of them claimed while the black haired female placed her sword back into the saya and glared at him. The young man had short black hair, he was covered in blood and mud and he was wearing a tunic that reached his knees

"We escaped…"- Another guy said with a trembling voice, he continued-"That monster did _this_ to us"

"Please help us"- They pleaded

The young girl frowned and closed her eyes-"I can't do anything…it's too _late_"

The humans screamed with terror, holding their heads with both hands.

They began to convert their bodies, ripping off the human skin they were using; two of them grew horns on their heads and got bigger in size, with grotesque bodies and claws, while the head of the group changed its skin color to grey and what seemed like a tortoiseshell appeared on his back, the other two showed themselves as big-sized wolfs with dark fur and exaggerated fangs

The black haired female opened her eyes and rapidly drew out her sword-"It was _him_, right? He's the one making experiments to transform humans…"

They roared deafeningly.

Their leader spoke with a guttural voice-"A simple _human_ can't harm us; you'll die along with that woman"

_They lost their human side completely- _The girl thought_- So, he's really using half-demons too, to make them unable to find self-control and simply kill anyone _

"Too bad…"-The black haired female looked up at the leader and brought the sword down to her sides; he stared at her passive pose, closely. The black haired female continued-"I'm not _human_…"

Her eyes flashed.

The crescent moon was now a scarlet _full moon_. The demons gasped and backtracked nervously, noticing the girl's brown orbs changed to an amaranth color. The lass lifted up her sword, its steel shinned with the red radiance from the moon.

"Hey! Wait, are you going to fight us?"- The leader asked astounded-"We are from the same team, aren't we? You're one of Orochimaru's experiments too, right?"

The girl didn't answered and in the blink of an eye, she stood in front of the leader with her sword traversing his muscular upper body.

"GUAH!"- The demon coughed black blood instantaneously; his body trembled as the girl viciously extracted the blade out, the fiend fell on the soil over his shell with wide eyes and covering the wound with his claws.

"WHA—"- He coughed some blood again, unable to move his body, his eyes turning blank-"_Demon_…."

When he lost consciousness, the lass turned around to face the remaining four creatures while waving her sword to wipe out the blood

The demons gawked and choked, their eyes widened in horror as they gulped audibly

"Wh-Who are you?"- One of the dark wolfs asked

The black haired female glared at him and answered-"_Shiroki_ _Saki_"

The almost out of earshot sound of leafs been trampled caught the girl's interest. She glanced at the trees behind the wolf's and noticed, the woman she had helped earlier was now running away from there

"Tsk"- The girl gritted her teeth

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

The four beings lifted up their heads when they heard a wolf's call. Saki closed her eyes and began to walk away into the forest while placing her blade back into the saya

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU CAN'T GO AFTER KILLING OUR LEADER!"- One of the giants said, stomping towards the black haired female since she didn't answered.

Before he could reach her, a giant white wolf with flames flowing through his body and crimson eyes appeared by the girl's side, he showed his fangs to the group of monsters and barked creasing his snout, the demons stepped back

"Saki-hime"- The wolf looked from the corner of his eyes at the girl

"Did you helped them?"- She asked

"Hai, I guided them out of the forest safely"

The black haired female mumbled a 'thanks' and stroked her guardian's fur with her hand

Saki looked over her shoulder at the demons, they growled, she then turned to her guardian-"They are all yours Katon"

The white wolf nodded and rapidly chased after them. The demons huffed

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

_The silence of the night unexpectedly replaced by painful cries and stains of blood

* * *

_

Sakura was peacefully sleeping in the room of the house Yamato had made in the middle of the forest to _camp. _Nevertheless the strange sounds coming from theoutside caught her attention and made her open her eyes.

"Uh?"- Emerald orbs looked through the wooded bedroom with uneasiness-"What was that?"

"Uhm…Sakura-chan?"- Naruto mumbled with a sleepy face, the pinkette snapped

"Ah—Naruto…."

"What is it?"- The blonde asked sitting down over his sleeping bag to face the kunoichi. Sakura's face turned into a worried expression

"I think something's going on outside…"

"Really?"- Naruto queried and yawned lazily-"Maybe is just your imagination"

The pinkette felt a vein throbbing when she noticed the blonde wasn't paying too much attention to her-"I'M SERIOUS! BAKA!"

Both shinobi's heard some roars. Though only the pinkette got troubled

"Sakura-chaaaaan"- Naruto trailed and fell over his back on his sleeping bag-"Go to sleep, _tomorrow_…will be a long day"- The boy turned around and gave his back to the pinkette—whom did as told— a frown traveled to his whiskered face as his hands clutched the blankets tightly

_Sasuke…

* * *

_

_Mikoto smiled at her husband and sighed, she knew her husband had become aware of the situation._

_"Well Saki! Welcome to the family!"-she said sweetly and with a big smile._

_Saki looked up and smiled at everyone_

_"Arigato!" she said happily, everyone smiled at her.

* * *

_

_"Itachi onii-sama...Will always be Saki's onii-sama! Always!" she said with tears in her eyes, but always looking straight to his_

_"Im sorry!" he said while she closed her eyes and the last thing she saw, was his simple smile.

* * *

_

_"SAKI-CHAN! YOU DID ALL THIS FOR ME!" Naruto had puppy eyes shining under the night sky and a big smile, he was almost drooling with the view._

_All the members from team 7 were standing in front of the table, Saki had prepared a welcome banquet, she was smiling at them and setting the last plate, she motioned them to take a seat._

_"Dobe!"-Sasuke said and took a seat, while Naruto ran towards Saki and gave her a hug._

_"Arigato! Saki-san!"-Sakura said taking a seat across from Sasuke, something had changed from her, Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head._

_"Well, well! lets eat then!" Kakashi said, but waited for the rest to take a seat._

_Fun times_

_That will never come back

* * *

_

Her brown orbs gazed the bonfire unswervingly as if she were lost in thoughts, her body was stiff like a rock in front of the flames warming her up.

_Clak-Clak_

The wood broke as the fire slowly consumed it, but she didn't move or even flinched at the sound, she kept staring at the yellow, orange and red blaze as her back rested against a trunk.

"You're still awake?"- A male voice asked from behind, the girl covered her black head with the hood and brought her knees close to her chest under the large piece of cloth wrapping her body.

She didn't answered, the green haired male turned into a white wolf and rested beside her

"You're late"- The girl uttered with a blank face

"I needed to make sure the woman you helped went out safely. I erased her memories just in case"

The girl kept staring at the flames.

"You killed one of them, right?"- The guardian asked

The girl's hanging head shot up-"I had to"- she answered with an unexciting tone

"There's no need for you to dirty your hands. You could've waited for me to—"

The girl frowned, the guardian hushed when he felt her amaranth gaze on him.

"I'm sorry I said too much"- The wolf bowed his head and closed his eyes to rest-"Good night"

The girl turned her eyes brown again, yet her lips parted since her orbs flashed with wretchedness. She turned her head to the side and rested her forehead on her knees, her hands clutching with vigor her katana.

_Never…

* * *

_

_The wings of darkness...sometimes choosing a lonely path is better..._

"Is that the place the woman mentioned?"

"It seem like it"

The wind blew. They could see it from afar, that wide and red bridge above a never-ending cliff. They were traveling with no direction, but thanks to the woman they had helped last night, they reached this bridge in order to find out what was really going on

"Let's go Katon"

"Hai"

Finally they had reach it, the place where Sasori was suppose to meet Akatsuki's spy, the place where they could find out information about Orochimaru and Sasuke.

_**Finally…Their paths are about to cross**_

_**What will you do, little fox?**_

_**What will you do, little girl?**_

_**When the time comes and you have to face**_

**_An Uchiha full of hate?_  
**

_

* * *

_

**That's it for today! Hope you liked it! :)  
**

**R&R! pretty pretty please! *-*  
**

**Thanks your support it means A LOT! Again Im deeply sorry for the SUPER late update amd short chapter. I'm really SORRY! please FORGIVE ME!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


End file.
